


Harry Potter Bunny Farm.

by atheandra



Series: Bunnies and Escapees [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Crossover, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Protective Arthur, Protective Avengers, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: I have been hitting a writing block in my Avengers stories and took a liking in Harry Potter fandom but I keep posting and then delating stories because I can't seem to update them so I decided to do this instead:I'll update the stories when I manage to get passed my blocks but I will post any ideas or plot ideas I get if anyone wants to adopt one don't hesitate to ask me ;)The stories will get to escape the Farm if I manage to write more than 3 chapters of them.Or if I decide they are done.The pairing is undefined because there are none in the chapter(s) posted but it will be added along with any other tags as needed.





	1. A ring made of Air?

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the Tags are relevant to the coming chapter but they are relevant to the overall Farm. All of my stories will probably be light Bashing since I hated how they treated Harry in Canon but I love the older Weasleys except for Percy don't care much for him but he wasn't light sided so no Bashing for him.  
> I like stories in which Severus is good if not nice so he will be.

**A ring made of Air?**

 

“Poppy, stop babbling I told you already I am not leaving this ward. I have things to ask Mr. Potter and for once Albus isn’t here to interrupt us.” Snape said in his usual cold voice.

Harry knew that didn’t bode well for him. He remembered why he was under the fabulous care of Mrs. Pomfrey again, there was a potion incident, Neville had added too much bat wings to their potion and Harry had put himself in between the soon to be exploding cauldron and his friend. ‘Damn his people saving thing, now he was stuck with Snape.’ He thought hastily.

One thing Harry was certain of the medi-witch always knew when he would wake up and made her way to his bed before the Headmaster could question him. Not that Harry had ever witnessed the Headmaster coming to watch over any other student and he spent quite a lot of the time in ‘his’ bed in the infirmary. ‘Three-Two-One’ Harry thought.

“Ah! Mr. Potter pleased to see you finally awake.” The gentle voice of Mrs. Pomfrey forced him somewhat to open his eyes so he could assure her that he was fine.

“Before you try to explain yourself Mr. Potter, I would like to know why it is that you seem to think it’s okay to be arrogant enough to play hero in potion class when you were too lazy this morning to put on your heir ring? Which I would like to remind you Mr. Longbottom was wearing as recommended and as such was in no danger of whatever you two managed to cook in your cauldron this afternoon.” Snape said all the while glaring at him.

Snape wasn’t as impressive as he could have been, but Harry assumed that if he hadn’t been so used to the disgusted looks, sneers, and glares, from his ‘loving’ family, the man might have frightened him, as it was Harry’s defense mechanism was to always try to up him, some part of his brain thought that he was just testing the man to know what it would take for him to break and go from verbal to physical abuses, because it’s always good to know.

“Well? Mister Potter?” Snape questioned when Harry took too long to answer.

“I am sorry Sir but I really don’t know what you are talking about, Mrs. Weasley said she bought everything that was on the list and I checked it twice since I always seem to be missing things other students have, whether for your class or for others. And before you start saying that I am so spoiled I don’t even shop for my school stuff on my own, it wasn’t my choice. We were going to go shopping the day after the Quidditch World Cup but obviously I wasn’t allowed outside of the Burrow after what happened especially since some people still thought it was me who casted the Mark since it came from my wand.” Harry explained and waited patiently for the man to retoured something.

“Harry, Darling?” Mrs. Pomfrey asked for his attention so he stopped glaring at his potion professor. “Why would Mrs. Weasley be in charge of procuring your heir ring for you?”

“Is it one of those things I can only buy in person? Like for my wand? Because if it is I don’t think I’ll ever get one. I mean I haven’t been to Diagon Alley to shop since the incident in second year. Between Lockhart trying to kidnap me, Malfoy Sr being his evil-self, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy fighting each other with their fists and my first floo travel ever ending with me in Knockturn Alley I understand why Mrs. Weasley took charge of our shopping after that. In third year, I was living in the Leaky Cauldron after I blew up Aunt Marge but the minister said I wasn’t to leave the establishment.” Harry explained naively. As he was looking at his hand the all time, ashamed somewhat that he had been treated like a child when Diagon was concern but that they had no problem telling him he needed to kill Voldemort when he would be back.

“Oh, I know” He said suddenly cheerful in the silence that had followed his last intervention. “Maybe I can get one in Hogsmeade, I mean Professor McGonagall has to let me go if it’s as important as you say, and surely someone his selling those ‘air rings’ in case we lost ours or if someone stole it right?”

“I…” Snape mumbled, Harry had never heard the man mumbled so he looked sharply at him. “Mr. Potter, an heir ring isn’t something you can buy.” Snape said in a firm voice but even Harry could say that something was bothering him.

“How am I supposed to get one if I can’t buy it?” Harry asked perplexed but it wasn’t the first weird thing that would happen in the magical world, after all he did get the philosopher stone from the mirror to his pocket, it just appeared there. “Is it something you have to transfigure? Because I know my work in transfiguration isn’t so bad but I don’t think I could manage something that would save me from potion accident.”

“Potter, please Stop Talking.” Snape snapped at him and Harry thought that maybe he should listen for once since the man had said please, and Harry had never heard him say ‘please’ before.

So, Harry just nodded that he agreed.

“Poppy, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?” Snape asked the medi-witch who hesitated before Harry nodded to her and she left. “Mr. Potter, I know that your heir ring couldn’t be given to you the way it traditionally is…” Snape started and Harry already wanted to interrupt him.

Snape must have felt it and answer the unasked question. “It is something that the Lord or Lady of important family give to their heir, their first born, or their first son, or daughter, in case the lordship is gender specific.

Harry frowned at that, it would explain why he never heard of it before, Neville wouldn’t have mentioned it, he didn’t like to talk about his parents, and Ron was neither the first born, nor the first son of his family, Harry wasn’t even sure if Weasley was a Lordship, he had read that it used to be in the history book Hermione landed to him but he never heard anyone in the family talk about it, maybe Mr. Weasley had an older brother or sister and they were the ones with the Lordship.

“Now I know your parents couldn’t give it to you, but if the heir is too young for the responsibilities at his or her parents death, the rings are put into their Gringotts Vault for safe keeping and given to them before they enter Hogwarts.” Snape kept explaining, his voice nice and gentle when he mentioned children being orphaned at a young age like Harry had been.  

“Surely, your relatives took you to Gringotts so you could retrieve your ring and be given a statement of finances.” Snape wondered and looked at Harry, but he remembered not to talk and shook his head ‘no’.

“I need to know what I am working with before I let you explain yourself is that okay with you?” Snape asked and Harry nodded ‘yes’.

“You know, you’re not that much of a pain when you can’t talk Potter.” Snape joked and Harry looked at him wide eyed for a few second before he just shrugged, after all it certainly wasn’t the first time someone told him they didn’t want to listen to him, at least Snape was still talking to him and not just ignoring him.

“Do you know what a Statement of Finances is?” Snape asked, Harry shook his head.

“Didn’t your tutor explain it to you, or were you simply not paying attention?” Snape snapped at him before remembering to ask yes or no question and that it wasn’t Harry’s fault or at least Harry assumed that was what happened when the professor said “Sorry”.

“Did your tutor talk to you about Finances?” Snape asked Harry shook his head, trying to convey that he didn’t have a tutor, why would he have one.

“Did they teach you potion before you came to school?” Snape asked and again Harry shook head sighing, visibly it didn’t work.

“So, you only learn defense, figures it was why you have good grades in it.” Snape said without really looking at Harry but Harry kept shaking his head until he was sure the man had seen it.

“Did you have tutors, Mr. Potter?” Snape said cautiously and once more Harry shook his head.

“You can talk now.” Snape told him, and Harry took a big breath, not really sure why he prevented himself from breathing like he normally would while the man was questioning him, maybe he just didn’t want to break the tentative truce by making sounds.

“Quirrell talked to me about tutors too. I told him I never had any, he said I shouldn’t lie about such a thing just so I could slack off with Ron, that I should be proud to beat Hermione and Malfoy in his class that they had tutoring too.” Harry told him, he was now curious to know what was so important about tutoring.

“Professor Quirrell.” Snape corrected him absentmindedly.

“I have no respect for people who tried to kill me.” Harry mumbled.

Snape look at him for a while before he opened his mouth to close it immediately.

“I don’t understand if everyone has tutors before coming to Hogwarts, why isn’t there a primary school for magical children surely there isn’t that many qualified teachers in the United Kingdom that the Headmaster as to employ people like Quirrell, Lockhart, or Professor Trelawney…” Harry said thinking to himself, at Snape surprised look he added. “She only predicted my death, multiple times, she hasn’t try to kill me herself to make it true, yet.”

“Point.” Snape said nodding his approval to the logic. “The fact is Mr. Potter, that we were told you had tutors, and would know everything about the magical world, its culture and its history.”

“I had to learn all that between my birthday and getting on the Hogwarts express?” Harry asked in a defeated tone. “Even if I had been allowed to look at my school books, I am not smart enough to learn all that in a month. No wonder I used to feel so stupid sometimes when everyone knew so much more about me than I did or do.” He said with a sigh before adding in a whisper. “I still don’t know anything really, can’t even seem to find the books about me Hermione keeps talking about.”

“I think you misunderstood me Mr. Potter.” Snape told him, and Harry had to repress the shiver he was feeling every time someone spoke that word or the ones assimilated with it, ‘it’s only a misunderstanding’, ‘you misunderstood’, ‘misunderstand’, all of those only led to bad memories and shivers of fear.

Snape hadn’t miss the reaction and filed it out for later, he would ask about it once he knew more about the boy in front of him.

“I meant that, we were told you were being given a magical education at your relatives’ house.” Snape tried to explain as best as he could, but was perplex when the teen started to laugh so hard the medi-witch came back to check on them.

Once he had calmed down a little, Harry asked if the professor was serious and got a nod.

“I wasn’t even allowed to say the word magic in the house. Once I got punished because my cousin Dudley wanted to watch Merlin on tv and Aunt Petunia said I was trying to corrupt her son.” Harry explained and moved away from the professor when he saw the man’s reaction.

Snape’s face was red, just like Uncle Vernon before he started yelling at Harry, so Harry carefully backed away from his professor and into the headboard of his bed, pulling his knees against himself, it was late October and he was able to eat normally again, it had been quicker this time due to his weeks at the Weasley, he wasn’t about to let Snape ruin all his hard work with a misplaced blow.

“Petunia? The old fool left you with Petunia?” Snape started to yell angrily but stopped instantly when his eyes caught Harry’s. “Potter?” He asked sounding unsure and looked up at Mrs. Pomfrey.

“Harry, Darling, nothing is going to happen to you here, you’re safe at school remember?” She told him and gained a twin snort from both Harry and Snape for her efforts. At least, the twin snort relaxed Harry, a little.

“I am not mad at you Harry.” Snape told him and Harry turned incredulous eyes toward him, Snape had called him Harry. “I knew your mom and your aunt before we came to Hogwarts and she had never been a nice person toward those who were different, she hated that their parents were so proud of Lily for being a witch, and for being one of the brightest witch at school, when Petunia was just average. I don’t blame your grand-parents I have seen them encourage her too, they went to her horse riding competition, they put her scores on the fridge for the summer, but no matter how proud your grand-parents were of her she could never see past the fact that they still loved Lily even if she wasn’t ‘normal’. I don’t understand why the Headmaster left you with them, he knew that Petunia tried to push Lily down the stairs more than once to see if she could get her sister to lose her powers.”

“He knows she tried to beat them out of me too, he says I am exaggerating, that they love me and would be really hurt if they heard me talk about them like that.” Harry admitted for the first time since Dumbledore had sent him back to the Dursley at the end of first year.

Harry saw both of the adult in the room get their wand out in seconds and as soon as it happened he was off his bed trying to find his and cursing himself for taking so long to realize he didn’t have it in hand.

“Harry!” both adult cried out at the same time, stopping him in the middle of his frantic search.

“We just want to do a health scan on you.” Snape asked and Mrs. Pomfrey nodded.

“Didn’t Mrs. Pomfrey do one when I came in?” Harry asked hesitantly, he sat back on his bed ready to pounce away from them if needed.

“I did a surface one to know if you needed immediate medical care, or if you had any current injuries that needed treatment, as I do every time you come here. We…” She said and turned toward Snape who nodded. “We would like to do a deeper one, it would list everything that happen to you since you were born.”

Harry backed himself into the headboard shaking his head vigorously, he didn’t want them to know everything, he wouldn’t survive the humiliation and the mockery from the student body and from Snape.

Guessing what was wrong Snape offered something, “I, Severus Tobias Snape, promise to keep to myself everything that will be revealed by Harrison James Potter, may it be in writing, by speaking, or by sharing his memories with me, I swear on my magic that I will not talk, or write or share about it unless he gave me leave to do so, that includes mocking him or alluding to his situation in any fashion may it be comforting or demeaning in public as well as in private. So mote it be.”

“You…” Harry said and thought about what the professor just said. “You wouldn’t want to comfort me?” Not that Harry really cared or was suddenly expecting Snape to hug him but he thought that if he could be comforted by a simple world the man would at least attempt it.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew I would never speak of anything unless you tell me specifically that I can.” Snape assured him.

“My healer vow prevents me from speaking of anything to anyone other than another healer about a patient. But I could do the same that way no one can take it from my mind either.” And she did, with the exact same wording.

“You can comfort me in private, when it’s just us three, it’s private enough, if you wanted.” Harry assured the both of them and they nodded before pointing their wands at him again.

The scan took longer than expected, not that Harry knew how long it was supposed to take, but he could both see and sense Professor Snape and Mrs. Pomfrey getting more and more worried, as well as paler with every line the magical quill that had appeared wrote on the medi-witch parchment. Harry had tried once to move away from them, they seemed distracted enough that he thought maybe he could run for it, he was wearing one of the infirmary pajamas but that was okay it wouldn’t be the first time the other students in the castle would get to see him in those. He didn’t get far anyhow, not even out of the bed before Snape, he was pretty sure it was him, his magic felt different that the one from Mrs. Pomfrey, stocked him to the bed with the help of a sticking charm.

“I need…” Snape started then stopped with a warry look to the papers pilling up in the Medi-witch’s hands. “Yes, that’s it, I need you to stay on this bed, with Poppy sitting with you, I have a floocall to make.” He declared and left them alone going to the Medi-witch’s office.

“Mrs. Pomfrey?” Harry asked when she stayed silent, glaring at the parchments in front of her. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay he asks! Am I okay?” Poppy ranted for a while before her eyes snapped toward him and she gave him a piercing look. “I should be the one asking if you are okay, Harry, not the other way around. This…” She said pointing at a line on the parchment that Harry couldn’t read from the bed. “And this…” She said pointing at another line. “And all of those…” She kept going from one parchment to another adding comments in the margin with her quill. “How are you even alive?”

“That is what I would like to know as well.” A deep voice said from behind him.

\---------

Meanwhile in the office:

Severus sat down on the ridiculous cushion next to the floo. Why was it pastel green, why not Slytherin green, he knew the devil medi-witch didn’t even like green as a color, she didn’t have anything against his snake, but it was an aversion she develop during the first war after seeing too many casualties of the dreaded killing curse.

He was dreading the call he had to make, not that it was the first time he had to call the man but usually it involved pranks gone wrong and suitable punishment, never did he have to call on him for such an important matter. But he knew, he would be needed, or at least his wife would in some way. Plus, he hated the fact that he had to call out that stupid name every time he wanted to speak to the man.  

“Gryffindor’s Den.” Severus called out while sending a handful of floo powder in the fireplace.

“What be Master Potion need?” One of the House elf answered. “Are little Masters in trouble?”

“In a way, I need to speak to your Master and it’s rather urgent.” Severus said and the House Elf quickly popped away.

The man must have been close by, because he walked into the room not a minute later. Before any greetings could be exchanged Severus told him what he wanted from him.

“I need you to step into the infirmary right now.” Severus told him.

“Noda said none of the children are in trouble. What is this about Severus?” The man asked calmly.

“I took a vow not to divulge that information, but I am requesting as a friend that you step through as quickly as possible.” Severus explained putting as much urgency as he could in his voice, they couldn’t wait for Dumbledore to find out what they were doing, something told him the man would swipe it away as he had done with other important things.

“My grandson was with me for an afternoon tea, should he come with me?” The man asked.

Severus quickly thought about it, only one of them could be having tea with the man and since the more Harry talk the more they uncover it might be useful to have him on hand just in case they needed to make a quick trip, at least he could run interference with the Headmaster.

“Yes, take him with you.” Severus answered and stepped away from the Fireplace when he was told that they would come immediately.

Once again they skipped the pleasantries, Severus would apologies later but time was of the essence here. As they stepped through the door, Severus had to silence the younger man, glaring at him for daring to interrupt the Medi-witch in her rumbling. She didn’t give any details just pointed lines after lines on parchments that both of their guests recognized, the ‘in-depth medical report’ parchment had a very specific blue color it was very light and only people who had already gone through one or work in the medical field would know it for what it was, but they had never seen so many pertaining to the same person.  

“How are you even alive?” Poppy finally asked, and this seemed to check the older man out of his stilled stance.

“That is what I would like to know as well.”

Harry looked back at them, even though his position stuck on the bed wasn’t ideal for that.

He didn’t know what Snape had gone to do but since the man wasn’t dead he would assume he hadn’t told anyone what he had confined in him.

The older man next to Snape reminded him of someone, there was someone he couldn’t yet see behind them, but his attention was focused on the older gentleman. He was dressed in nice robes, in deep blue with a bit of gold on the hem, simple but yet looking expensive, at first glance Harry thought it might have been silk, he had seen Draco walking around in similar robes, but when the man walked closer to him he could see that what he had mistaken for the effect of the sun reflecting on silk was actually tiny mother of pearl scales twined together.

The man himself, although he looked well taken care off, looked ordinary, and old, Harry thought the man looked as old as Dumbledore himself, but instead of long hair and a long bear, his was shaved, and the few hair still present on his head were trimmed short and as white as chalk giving the impression that the man was bold although he wasn’t.

“Grand- Father let me introduce you.” A younger voice said from behind them and Harry recognized it immediately.

“Bill?” Harry ask incredulous and wondering why Snape had called Bill and who Harry assumed was Arthur’s Father having heard of Molly’s parents’ death not long after her brothers and finally understanding why the man looked so familiar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find that story as an escapee here :
> 
> **<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603261> **


	2. A free world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is at a breaking point when Dumbledore decided to keep everyone with a creature side from their righful mate.   
> Luna helps him free the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very long and could be seen as finished but I think it's missing explanation so if I ever come up with it I'll write more.

It wasn’t as if it had never happened before. In fact, all things considered, it happened often enough that he wasn’t surprised by it any longer. Though it usually involved Dobby, not whoever that House Elf was. Harry looked at the elf while the other started to put together plates for their early lunch, but the more food they were plating the more nervous the elf was becoming.

“Teeny is sorry!” She was mumbling from the corner of the kitchen.

“Teeny is it?” Harry asked and the elf nodded rapidly, prompting the other to pay attention to them. “Dobby is usually the one to bring us Lunch. Teeny, do you know where Dobby is?”

“Teeny does.” She said nodding again. “Dobby good Hogwy elf, Headmaster give Dobby rest day.”

“He…” Harry stopped himself not really knowing what to say. Sure, Dobby was a free elf, getting paid for his work at Hogwarts, but that had been a given fact since Harry’s third year, and it was the first time he ever heard someone mentioning Dobby taking a day off. Dobby took a sick day once and he had come to Harry first to tell him that the elves were celebrating the death of the Head Elf the previous night and Dobby got to eat too much chocolate and wasn’t feeling well. Two hours later he was back at work, saying that he took one of the twins’ prank candy and was all better.

Harry looked between their lunch and the nervous elf for a while.

“Is there something in that meal we should be aware of?” Harry finally asked her. Teeny started to shake but nodded fervently.

“Can you tell us what it is?” Charlie asked at the same time as Severus asked: “Is it something dangerous?”

Harry looked up to Severus who just shrugged. “Once a month a birth control potion is slipped into the meals, usually at breakfast, it helps prevent accidents. This is a school full of teenagers, and there are no Health or Sex classes to learn contraception charms from. There was a vote back when the potion was discovered and every parents, not just the board, was invited to give their opinion, it was unanimous. When 6th or 7th year students get married before the end of the term, usually because of contracts to take effect the day after their birthday, they are required to inform the headmaster of their wish to stop taking the potion.”

“How are they to request to stop taking a potion no one knows we are taking?” Harry asked as Charlie said: “My mom got pregnant with Bill before they got married, how did they manage that?”

Harry looked at him and sighed. They would look for answers about that later.

“The potion shouldn’t be administered for another week.” Severus informed them and they, as one, turned back to the elf.

“No baby potion, scheduled for Monday.” Teeny agreed.

“Perfect, that means it’s not what’s in the meal.” Harry sighed again. “Teeny can you tell us what potion was used?”

“Teeny want, Master Harry Potter, sir. Teeny can’t.” She said and started to cry.

“The only way she can’t is if the Headmaster ordered the elf to do it and not talk about it.” Severus informed them.

“Or she might not know what it is.” Charlie offered.

“No, she knows, she said she wanted to tell, plus the House Elves are to be informed of every potion given to the students in case of allergies or accidents that would require for Poppy to know what not to give them so no interaction occurred.” Severus explained. “If the potion was an experiment or if it was an accident down at the lab and no potion name can be given the list of ingredients used appears in the student files, in the infirmary, the Elves station and in my private cabinet files.”

“Then you can…” Harry was going to suggest something but was interrupted.

“I can’t actually. It has to be ingested for it to appear on file.” Severus told him. “And no, you are not going to eat something just so we can know what is going on.”

“Fine.” Harry mumbled, turning once again back to Teeny. “Can you tell us if it’s dangerous?”

“Teeny want. Teeny can’t.” She explained once more.

“Okay well logically, I have seen the twins convince the elves to let them slip something in our meals often enough to know that if this was inoffensive she wouldn’t be standing here.” Harry said not taking his eyes away from Teeny as she started crying again. “Is this the same meal the elves will be serving in the Great Hall?”

“Yes.” Teeny said with a sigh. Not that any of them had heard house elves sighing at wizards before, well apart from Dobby, he would do it quite often when Harry wouldn’t follow his recommendation of what was safe and what wasn’t.

“Great! Thank you Teeny you can go back to the kitchen.” Harry informed her, sometimes he was really glad the house elves seemed to like him so much where ever he went.

Harry turned back to other and nodded when he saw that the food had disappeared.

“What do you think he did this time?” He asked the other two.

“Does he know I am here?” Charlie asked. He had a good reason to be, Hagrid was thinking of having a class on dragons and had asked Charlie to come and teach it with him, as a guest, they hadn’t agreed on a date since Hagrid said he would work his class around Charlie’s work schedule so if anyone saw him at the castle he would just tell them he came to see Hagrid. This had actually been used as a plausible story for the past month but aside from Fred and George no one had caught him going in and out of the castle, yet.

“It’s been a month if he wanted to do something about you being around he would have done it by know.” Harry said. “Plus, we always meet in Severus’ quarters, he would think you’re talking potions ingredients, or working on burning salves for the reserve, or Merlin forbid that the two of you are dating.” He added, laughing when he saw their face reflecting their thoughts on that idea. “He wouldn’t have a reason to prevent any of that.”

Severus had stayed silent while the two of them tossed out idea of what the old goat would want to achieve now.

“Draco’s birthday is in a month.” Severus said suddenly.

“Okay.” Harry said, looking seriously worried for Severus’ mental state.

“No, you don’t get it.” Severus told them, and both Charlie and Harry shook their heads ‘no’.

“Draco’s birthday is in a month, yours and Longbottom a month after that, Mr. Zabini’s is only four days later.” Severus got lost in thought but Harry kept going.

“Susan Bones and Hanna Abotts’ are in a few days. Rodmila’s birthday is coming soon too.” Harry informed them.

“Miss Vane is a year behind yours, isn’t she?” Severus asked him.

“She is but hers is actually early September, just like Hermione’s, that’s why they are older than their year mates.” Harry confirmed.

“Misses Carrow as well as the youngest Miss Greengrass are in a similar situation.” Severus kept going.

“How many?” Charlie asked realizing what the problem might be. “How many of the influential students will turn 16 over the summer?”

“13” Severus informed them.

“Teeny!” Harry called back and the little elf appeared immediately. “Is the potion contaminating Lunch something you give students regularly?”

“No!” Teeny said and immediately disappeared with a soft pop.

“Well she is angry about it.” Charlie commented.

“If it’s not something he gives everyone before their 16th birthday, then why now?” Harry asked.

“Because he knows for sure that Draco and Mister Zabini will be going through creature inheritance, keeping them away from the influence of both the Dark Lord and the Headmaster. And we can only assume he knows about yours too.” Severus explained.

“But that doesn’t make sense, creature inheritances aren’t just about the courts and the people you respond to, they are also about power, I would understand why he wants to prevents Malfoy and Zabini from getting more power they are Slytherins after all, and for him that alone means they are fair targets. But why would he want to restrict my power? I know he wants to keep control over me but he still wants me to beat Voldie, I’ll need power to do that.” Harry said.

“You already had the power to beat the Dark Lord several times, a creature inheritance would only make you more powerful than the Headmaster himself.” Severus explained.

“You know it really annoys me when you talk respectfully of the both of them.” Harry retoured with a sneer.

“I’ll do my best to keep doing it then.” Severus said with a small smile.

 “If you two are done I don’t think it’s about power.” Charlie interrupted them. “What do all creature have in common? No matter if they are Dark or light?”

“Mates!” Harry and Severus both growled at the same times.

“The people you mentioned are the one who would rule the world soon enough, future lords and ladies. He doesn’t need to get every creature inheritance blocked, people at the ministry would notice if only the homeschooled or the Knockturn Alley kids were registered as part creatures, even if it’s just in the Heritage department, someone would eventually notice. If he only does it to the 13 of you, on the other hand. We all know that even if your creature isn’t fully awakened, you wouldn’t be interested in dating, marrying or even having sex with anyone other than your mates, the difference is that you wouldn’t know you had them. We already know he tried to have Sirius sign a marriage contract between Ginny and you, Sirius didn’t sign it, he told him they should wait until after your 16th birthday.” Charlie reminded them.

“I know Lord Greengrass has been pushing Lucius to sign one for Draco all year, even though he never showed any interested in marrying off his daughters before, and he offered Astoria, with whom Draco barely had contact with since she is a Ravenclaw, Lucius said he was getting twitchy every time he asked why he wasn’t offering a contract for Daphne, not that he had any intention to sign it anyway, but Daphne and Draco had been playmates since they were kids.” Severus reasoned.

“Neville’s grandmother would never sign a contract either. She explained to him how his parents met and how happy his father had been when he learned no contract existed before he first asked Alice on a date.” Harry told them.

“Not all 13 of you will go through the creature inheritance, the Carrow sisters aren’t known to have any creature blood in their family.” Severus explained.

“But he can try and marry them off to Zabini and Neville for exemple.” Harry retoured.

“Lunch will start in 30 minutes.” Charlie informed them. “How do we stop this? If we call out for those 12 people Dumbledore will know we are aware of his plan, but we can’t let them eat the food either.”

“Plus, I didn’t brew the potion we don’t know how long it would be effective for, I know for certain the restrictive ones have a 4 months life span in the system, but that’s a minimum with the right modification it can take up to a year to get rid of them that would add the entire next year 5th year class to the list of possible unmated creature. Most of them have older siblings so they wouldn’t get any titles, but a few, as Miss Lovegood for example, could still be affected.” Severus explained.

“Then I guess we’re going to have lunch with the rest of school.” Harry told them.

“Harry, you can’t…” Charlie started to protest but stopped when he saw the determined ‘I will sacrifice myself for the sake of others’ face on Harry.

“You go with Severus use the Teachers’ entrance, talk to Hagrid about the dragons if you have to but everyone needs to be at the teachers table when lunch starts. I’ll make sure the students are all there.” Harry explained.

“Don’t do anything foolish.” Severus warned him before leaving his quarters followed by Charlie.

“I hope I am doing the right thing.” Harry said before putting on the invisible cloak and leaving the quarters.

Not really knowing how to get everyone in the Great Hall on time for lunch, Harry went to the kitchen and asked the elves to wait until everyone was seated before serving the food, he explained that he wanted to do a prank on the whole school but that everyone had to be there for it to be really fun.

Contrary to what some, read Hermione, thought the House Elves actually loved their jobs and enjoyed pranking their families even if it was just for the sake of making life less boring in some of the older households. They were always eager to help Harry and the twins play pranks on the school.

Harry, then used to DA coins to ask for everyone to be in the Great Hall for lunch and to bring as many people as they could. It wouldn’t work for the Slytherins but he had still to see them be late for anything. He went and hid in one of the alcoves near the Great Hall entrance, once the flow of students started to slow down he walked into the Hall with the rest of them. A quick head count and a look toward the teachers’ table confirmed that only a handful of students were missing, from what he could see they were all in upper years so it wouldn’t have been relevant to them anyway. He stood still at the entrance nodded to himself before knocking a specific pattern on the wood doors with his wand.

The heavy, dark doors started to make more and more noises as they closed, rusted hinges grinding, wood scrapping the stone floor. Every student was now looking at Harry while the door emitted a loud bang as they sealed themselves close. On the other side of the Hall the same happened to the Teacher’s entrance as Dumbledore took his usual seat. Harry quickly casted blocking charms on the windows and the owls entrance he didn’t want to get interrupted by the mail or for the owls to become affected by what he was planning to do.

“Harry, my dear boy what is the meaning of this?” Dumbledore asked standing up to look more imposing, Harry guessed.

“I think the students should be aware of what is going on in here, and I believe that since I am the only one able to release them you won’t be able to send them away in to their common room while you try to talk some sense into me.” Harry explained, not speaking louder than he would have done if the Headmaster had been standing in front of him but in the silence of the Great Hall his words were heard by everyone.

“Ah! You wanted to make sure they all knew about Voldemort’s return and what it would mean for them I suppose.” Dumbledore stated. “No need to worry about that, now that the ministry knows about his return, I was allowed to explain everything, and the students will be protected no matter where they stay at over the summer.”

“So, I have to go back to the Dursley for my own protection since first year no matter how many times I beg not to, because nowhere could be safer for me, but suddenly the ministry will be able to protect over four hundred students for the entire summer?” Harry hadn’t plan on speaking about Voldemort or the Dursley, speaking about the Dursley was never his plan it just came out sometimes.

“You know you have to go back there for your own protection.” Dumbledore scowled at him, apparently, he didn’t like the mention of the Dursley either.

“Surely since the ministry will protect everyone, I could stay with one of my classmates, after all they will be safe too.” Harry was going to play the old fool’s game for a while. The house elves must have sensed it because the food hadn’t appeared on the table.

“Of course, my boy, you could but we both know the Weasley’s are staying in the old house in London for the summer, and I didn’t want to impose this misfortune on you.” The headmaster said and Harry watched him transform into his concerned grandfather figures.

Harry was about to answer when he remembered that everyone thought Sirius was dead, Harry was to be sadden by the news, he wouldn’t want to stay at Grimmauld place all summer, not that he planned on going back to Private Drive either.

“No, I guess not.” Harry admitted pulling on his sad mask, tears glistening in his eyes.

“Glad that we agreed, if you could open the doors now, I’ll call for lunch.” Dumbledore said and gestured for the elves to get the lunch on the tables.

As soon as the food appeared Harry took out his wand but instead of releasing everyone he casted shielding spells on the tables so no one would be able to touch the food no matter what they tried.

“I believe I said I had somethings to tell the students, up until now you’re the only one who talked to them.” Harry said and walked up to the dais the teachers’ table was on. Once on the last step, he turned his back on the Headmaster, trusting Severus and Charlie to have his back but discreetly casting his own _Portego_ on himself. 

“20 points from Gryffindor, for disrespect Mr. Potter, now release the students.” Dumbledore ordered.

“Why not ask them if they want to be released?” Harry, rhetorically, asked, he knew none of the present students would go anywhere even if he was to open the doors, they wanted to know what was going on, but the sealing charms also prevented the Heads of Houses, or the Headmaster from simply banish them back to their dorms, which was supposedly only possible in case of an emergency not that Harry had ever seen it in use, no matter that a Troll had been roaming the corridors.

“Say whatever you have to say, but know that you will serve detention every night until the end of term with Mr. Flinch and all day every weekend with Professor Snape.” Dumbledore added.

“If that’s what it takes.” Harry said before addressing the students. “You might have noticed that you’re unable to access your lunch, before I explain why I would like to apologize for the means I had to go through to have you all listen to me.” He said then took a big breath trying to calm himself, he could see his magic fluctuate over some parts of the tables and he needed to be in perfect control. “Firstly, I would like for all of you to know that nothing deadly can be found in the food, but you need to be aware that the meals for this lunch had been tempered with.”

The students started to talk between them, some asking question about what he meant, and why he would keep it away from them if it wasn’t deadly.

“If you would please calm down I can explain.” He said louder and waited for the silence to come back.

“Secondly, I would like to remind all of you that ‘not deadly’ doesn’t equal ‘not dangerous’, this is no prank; as part of the school policy some health potions are sometimes added into our meals without our knowledge, some individually by Mrs. Pomfrey, some collectively on the Board’s order.” Harry explained and this time everyone stayed silent while he thought about what he would explain next.

“Headmaster” Harry said turning a dark look on him. “Kindly refrain yourself from casting more spells at me while I’ll continue, it’s irritating.”

At those words, everyone turned to look at a furious headmaster, every teacher having their wands pointed at him.

“I guess, I could add to the second part that I don’t know if what is happening is illegal or only unsanctioned.” Harry admitted. “The headmaster was the one who asked the elves to add a potion to our meal.”

“If the potion was meant for the purpose we theorized, we would have to find out which specific potion it was to know if it was legal or not, some of them are legal but controlled, some of them can be brewed by just anyone, Mr. Longbottom could brew them.” Severus explained.

“What is this potion supposed to do?” Draco finally asked, but it was clear for whoever was observing them that the entire Slytherins’ table was both surprised and intrigued to see their Head of House working with Potter.

“A creature Inheritance blocker.” Harry answered him and a large part of the students from 3rd to 6th years took an automatic step away from the tables, some having a more violent reaction than others at the idea. _Probably those who know for sure they are part creature,_ Harry theorized.  

“It is not. I think it’s a simple misunderstanding, my boy. I don’t know how you came to think I would ever do something like that. Everyone knows the creature inheritance are a gift from Lady Magic herself to mend her people together, prevent such a thing would be a crime against her.” Dumbledore explained his eyes twinkling, and a big smile on his face.

“You know I hate to agree with him Potter but my Veela heritage is well known how would he hide the fact that I didn’t turn into one?” Draco asked.

“Then, it’s not a blocker, we didn’t have time to analyze it, only to come here and prevent people from eating.” Harry explained getting irritated that once again no one seemed to take him seriously when he was trying to help.

“Mr. Potter, how did you come to that conclusion?” Professor Flitwick asked.

“The elf who brought me lunch earlier didn’t want me to eat it. I was with several other people, we reasoned that since it’s not a health potion and 13 of us will be turning 16 over the summer it had to have been meant to prevent inheritance.” Harry told him.

“While the action was commendable, I can assure you that nothing of the sort will happen.” Dumbledore told him and sent him a cold glare. “Now please release the students and the tables.”

“No!” Harry said stubbornly. “I won’t let anything happen to them. So, what if it wasn’t the potion we thought about, the meal is still tainted.”

“Harry?” A soft feminine voice was heard and Harry looked down the dais at Luna. “Fairybees are trying to play with your brain. It would be easy enough to prove you are right in your worries but you will need a couple of people.”

“I don’t think…” Harry started but she interrupted him.

“It’s time.” She said firmly and he nodded at her.

“Neville, Zacharias, you guys up for this?” Harry asked still unsure about Luna’s plan. They had talked about doing something like this in case of an emergency or when they would graduate but he guessed now was as good a time as any.

“My Lord.” They both answered before moving away from their tables and to Harry, surprising everyone. If anyone had been paying attention to Dumbledore they would have seen him pale dramatically.

“I was so scared this would happen, my boy, you’ve gone dark.” Dumbledore stated, pulling a quick sad and disappointed mask.

“Why would you think that?” Harry asked him surprised.

“Only the followers of Voldemort call their Master ‘my Lord’.” Dumbledore said thinking it would seem logical, Harry wasn’t supposed to know about his Lordship nor was he supposed to know that anyone under a Lord’s benevolence would call his head of house by his or her title. Though he had no idea why those two boys would see Harry has their Lords when they had, or at least would have in Neville case after his 16th birthday, their own titles.

“Weird, I heard Nymphadora addressing Sirius as such, Malfoy calls his Father ‘my Lord’ when they part ways on the platform before the train leaves, Susan has been talking about her aunt all year calling her Lady Bones. Are we all turning Dark?” Harry asked faking his lack of knowledge in the matter.

Dumbledore was fuming, he didn’t know his students were talking about their family, and their titles with Harry. He had made sure that both Neville and Ron had shared a room with Harry.

Neville, Dumbledore thought, was too shy and too protected by his grand-mother to even think of talking about titles and how important he would eventually become to their world, even though as the future Lord Gryffindor, sorted into Gryffindor house he virtually had more power than Minerva over the house.

Ron didn’t talk about Pureblood traditions, both from the lack in education in them and from the jealousy over the fact that Percy was the only other member of the family not getting a title after graduation and that had only been passed over to Charlie because Percy had cut himself from the family.

William would eventually become Lord Weasley as Arthur passed on, the Prewett Twins had made sure that Fred and George would get the joint Prewett titles as it was custom for twins a family tradition, originally Percy would have inherited the Wenlock title willed to him by his grandmother for his grades and accomplishments. She had thought Charlie wanting to work with Dragon wouldn’t do well with the responsibility of an English Title, and the young man had agreed with her, so she willed it to the third son. And of course, if Sirius signed the marriage contract, Ginerva would become Lady Potter soon enough. 

The four students were standing side by side facing the rest of the Great Hall. Harry nodded at the other three and as one they began their chant as practiced.

“We descents of the Founders have reasons to believe the apprentices of Hogwarts could fall prey to an inside danger, we ask of Salazar Slytherins / Godric Gryffindor / Rowena Ravenclaw / Helga Hufflepuff to accept our vow to protect and serve Hogwarts, her apprentices, her grounds, her walls, so her glory would never be tarnish.” They spoke in unison each stating the founder they were calling forward.

“Don’t you know what you all did?” McGonagall cried out.

“Of course, we know.” Luna told her with a splitting smile. “Daddy said he was really proud of me for doing it.” She explained.

“But… But…” McGonagall stammered.

“We will eventually join the ghost of the castle, we are aware.” Harry informed her.

“What about your family, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood. You, three have to be aware that the only way for you to ever reconnect with your missing family members is to die.” Dumbledore told them so coldly that they could see shivers going through the teachers.

“They would be proud of us for doing what was needed.” Neville affirmed with more conviction than anything he had ever said before.

“It can’t be taken back anyway, so why are you trying to put guilt on them?” Zacharias asked.

Zacharias wasn’t one of their friends in fact few students actually liked spending time with him, mostly to do homework, as he was good in a few subjects but lacking in a friendly personality. That said, since Luna had introduced them to one another the Heirs had never swayed from their duties to the castle or to each other, no matter the enmity between them.   

“And now what?” Susan Bones asked.

“Now the Elves will tell us what they put in the meal, silly.” Luna told her as if it was the most normal thing in the word.

They didn’t even have to ask an elderly elf popped into the great hall bowed deeply and gave a parchment to Harry, turning toward the tables he banished all the food explaining that more would be made fresh and served in an hour.

“I don’t know what that is.” Harry said reading the parchment with the list of ingredients from the potion. Unfortunately, none of the heirs was good at potion, so as one they turned to their potion professor.

“Give me that.” Severus ordered angrily.

Harry knew he would be angry at him, he had asked him since they had learned about his heir of Hogwarts’ statue not to do anything stupid about it, and pledging to stay at Hogwarts as a ghost for eternity would definitely qualify as being a stupid thing, for Severus as well as for Charlie, even though they had understood that it might come to be necessary.

“This is worse than what we thought.” Severus said sitting straighter in his chair, though Harry wondered how it was possible. “Those are the ingredients for a rare potion, it would render dominant gene dormant in any dominant who took it, whether their inheritance has passed or not, it wouldn’t really have an effect on the individual just on their natural instincts, to protect and claim their mates.”

“Dominants can be with whoever they want submissives can only be with their mates.” Draco summarized helpfully.

“It’s worse than that actually.” Professor Flitwick started to explain. “Submissives are the most powerful of the mating, the dominants are required to balance and ground them, without a dominant the submissive’s core would slowly die, slowly but violently, wizards stopped using the potions hundreds of years ago, while it was helpful to build armies since the dominants didn’t feel the need to stay with their nests, it also created chaos among the communities. The magical outburst from ungrounded submissives could level towns, there was no way of hiding something like that from the muggles. As you learn casualties of the war, no details are given but most damages were done far away from the battle fields, in places that were supposed to be safe for children, bearers, creatures, and muggles all the same.”

“We are at war.” Dumbledore justified himself, he had forgotten when he slipped the potion to the elves that Flitwick had been learning history with the Goblins and not from Professor Binns.

“Did you not listen to what he just said?” Harry asked and most of the students backed him up.

“The submissives can be contend, there is no need to be freightened, as long as they don’t have children or a mate they won’t even notice the change and they can join the rank of our army against Voldemort.” Dumbledore explained as if everything was reasonable. “As soon as you have killed Voldemort, Harry, I will give the counter potion and everyone will be able to live a happy life far from the horrors of war.”

“What counter?” Severus asked. “There is no counter to this potion.”

“Of course, there is, no one as find it yet that’s all. But you, my dear Severus, would be able to find one, I have no doubt in your abilities.” Dumbledore announced oblivious to the look of horror on the students and staff faces.

“That’s enough.” Harry exclaimed with a low growling. “You can use me as your poster boy, and dangle me in front of Voldemort like the puppet you wish for me to be but I will not let you ruin the lives of an entire generation just so you can play the benevolent savior when all is said and done.”

“I don’t know what you mean Harry. I just wish for everyone to be safe and free from the horrors of war.” Dumbledore told him coldly.

“Then you won’t have any objection to what I am about to do.” Harry said. He stepped out of the dais walked down a few steps to be in the exact center of the Hall.

Luna had followed him, she took his hand gently and smiled. Harry could have asked what she was doing or why she had followed but he had learned not to question Luna there was always a reason for all she did. And it helped that having her approve of what he was about to do kept Severus and Charlie from protesting, not that they knew what he had planned.

“It will be okay Harry.” She told him. “They can’t help you right now, you need to let go, but I’ll ground your power that way no one will get hurt in the backlash.” She explained to him in a small voice. Harry knew only those closer to them had heard as they moved a few feet away from the duo. Neville and Zacharias, soon joined by the rest of the DA as well as some Slytherins started casting protection spells around them, both to keep everything dangerous away from the students as well as keep the like of the headmaster from interrupting them.

“I am not sure how to do it.” Harry admitted when he and Luna had settle on the floor, her hands still holding his.

“The same way we practiced. Take a deep breath, find your magic and talk to her. You know she likes to listen to your voice.” Luna told him. “Tell her what you want to happen and why, she will know it’s the right thing to do.”

“I don’t even know if I have enough power to do it.” Harry explained.

“Don’t be silly Harry! Lady Magic will help.” She told him with an airy smile.

Sometime Luna was scarier than Professor Snape and Voldemort combined could ever be, at least to Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and started to clear his head, taking deep even breaths.

In the air went, out the thoughts of anything but his magic seemed to flow away with it.

In and out.

He didn’t know how long he had been at it but at some point, he stopped hearing the hubbub around them, only Luna’s airy voice that seemed to come directly from inside his head.

In and out.

He found his magic just where his heart would have showed on a muggle exam.

In and out.

It was peaceful and so bright.

In and out.

It felt like a caress or a hug around him, approving of the decisions he had made up to this day, loving and caring at the same time.

In and out.

He asked his magic to protect Luna and he instantly heard her giggle in his head, making him smile.

In and out.

He wondered for a moment what it was that he truly wanted to accomplish. He knew what he wanted the outcome to be but he couldn’t just ask his magic to prove Dumbledore was wrong.

In and out.

He thought about Severus and Charlie and how they came into his life, he knew he wasn’t done, and they knew it too, others would come eventually, but he was fine with that he had enough love in him to share with everyone.

In and out.

That’s something he wanted for others, Love, but he couldn’t just ask Lady Magic to share his with everyone he didn’t want people to fall in love with him.

In and out.

He thought about falling in love, about the feelings that went with it, about what had happened the first time he met Charlie, or the first time he touched Severus, their first kiss, the first smile he got out of his potion professor, the passion Charlie showed when he spoke about dragons, and the same passion he could see when the redhead was talking about their future.

In and out.

The feeling of love was better than flying on his broom, better than his first feeling of his magic going through his wand.

In and out.

It was freedom.

In and out.

That’s what he wanted for others, not love or feelings, he wanted freedom for them all. The freedom to choose their own path, to follow their own heart, to follow their instincts.

In and out.

He let his magic envelop him, it felt like a warm cover in the middle of winter. He fed it with his thoughts of freedom, gave it a taste of what it meant for him, of how it felt.

In and out.

Finally, when he was certain that she knew what he wished for without a doubt, he freed his magic, feeling it getting away from him, feeling Luna’s hands in his more heavily while she kept saying soothing words to him.

In and out.

He waited for a while letting his magic come back to him on her own once she was done. She felt different, more at ease, more settled, happier. It felt good.

In and out.

He stayed with her a little longer. Until Luna told him it was okay to come back.

In and out.

He took one last deep breath before opening his eyes. And was immediately startled to see everyone around them looking at him with awe. Well at him and at Luna. The castle seemed to shine as if golden glitter had been spread all over the walls.

“You channeled my magic through the castle?” Harry asked Luna, ignoring the different people around them.

“She needed it.” Luna said, nodding firmly as if to say it wasn’t up for discussion. “There was more people to heal then just us.”

“Luna? What did you…?” He started to ask but stopped when she shook her head.

“The Blibbering Humdinger will tell you… Eventually.” She said as sole explanation before asking him to help her stand up, the both of them still ignoring the people around them until they got swapped into hugs.

\------------

_ From the students and staff POV: _

_ Draco: _

Draco couldn’t believe they were letting Potter get away with it. From the moment, he stepped into the Great Hall he knew something massive was going to happen. Harry looked angry, but usually his dark look was meant for the Idiot Trio not for the teachers. Not that it never happened before, Dumbledore with regularly the target of Harry’s anger, but it was usually in the privacy of the Room of Requirement, or in Severus’ quarters, never had he seen Harry glare at Dumbledore openly.

As Harry started to banter with Dumbledore about Voldemort he got more and more worried, he knew Harry wasn’t in any state of mind to talk about the Dark Lord with the Old Fool not after what had happened in the ministry, not even knowing Sirius was actually safe at Malfoy Manor and not through the veil. Harry’s mood had only gotten worse, when he had been forced to stay behind and listen to Dumbledore’s prophecy instead of checking up on his injured friends, or even getting check himself, he had been possessed by the Dark Lord after all, and if He could agree with Narcissa to take a nap and a pain potion, Potter sure should have been directed toward the infirmary and not toward the headmaster’s office. Not that Draco had any illusion about how important Harry’s health was to Dumbledore.

When Harry stepped on to the dais, Draco knew something important had happened, Harry hated being the center of attention unless it was either related to quidditch or it was Charlie’s and Severus’ attention everything else made him want to hide for hours until everyone forgot about him.

Hearing about the possible potion slipped into their lunch was horrifying, watching Harry, Luna, Neville and even Smith take a stand and claim their rightful place did nothing to placate the dreaded feeling that had his magic crawling under his skin, not even his first meeting with the Dark Lord had made him feel this bad.

When Severus and Professor Flitwick explained what the potion the headmaster used on them was really meant for most of the Slytherins stepped further away from the tables even if the food had already been taken away, who knew what else the Old Fool could have done.

As Harry and Luna stepped away from the dais stopping at the center of the Hall the Slytherins’ 5th year got their wands out and walked as one to place themselves between them and the rest of the student body, not anticipating but appreciating the DA’s help all the same, no one was going to cast anything on them until they were done.

Eyes fixed on Harry, Draco started to match his breathing pattern, he needed to calm down.

Slytherins had the most purebloods of all the houses, it was well known that purebloods had 80% chances to have a creature inheritance on their 16th birthday, when half-blood and muggle-born were more likely to only gain a power boost from their magic inheritance on their 17th birthday.

It was called magic inheritance but it had nothing to do with Lady Magic or with Inheritance, it was something that the High Council came up with when the wizards started to separate themselves from the muggle world, it was done long before the ministry was created, before Merlin or the Founders. The High Council in its wisdom decided, that to keep the muggles and the wizards separated so the wizards could live freely and not have the muggles either kill them or exploit them for their powers, children should be bonded, their core freed as they grew up, accidental magic was unavoidable as it is linked to their emotions and children were and always will be emotional so they had to have smaller cores so their magic could be kept hidden. After a vote they found a ‘volunteer’, no one actually knew if she had volunteered, a pregnant witch barely in the first stage of pregnancy on whom they practiced a ritual meant to bind every new born from that day forward.

The magic was released gradually, with a first boost at 11 when the children were judged old enough to help in the house old and as such needed to learn magic. It later became the reason why the Founders decided Hogwarts education should begin at 11. Pureblood children who are taught magic before entering Hogwarts struggled at first but their magic is forced to mature earlier so they can assimilate what they are taught early on, it often explains why Pureblood are considered average when they come to Hogwarts, not because they have less magic than the muggle raised children but because it’s tamer, they are more in control, and when asked to levitate a feather they would use just enough power to levitate it off the desk as it achieves nothing to make it fly up to the roof like most of the muggle raised do thinking they are more powerful because it flew higher.

The second boost happens at 15, which is why the OWL’s are to be taken by the end of the 5th year, it allows the teachers, and the ministry to have a better understanding of the students power level, as the boosts aren’t equal, someone whose magic is at 50 on the ministry scale by the age 11 after a 20 point boost could be at 60 at 15, when another whose first level are at 40 could easily be at 80 by the time they are 15.

One of the unspeakable explained it to Draco once. No one can quantify how much magic someone will have when he or she will be fully matured, magic is like a muscle even after 16 or 17 your magic can still grow stronger if you use it regularly and for more adventurous spells over time. That’s mostly why, Hogwarts teachers, the unspeakable, and the Aurors are the most powerfull amongst the community, not necessarily because they were stronger at 17 but because they use magic, advanced magic, more often than anyone else.

Back to the topic at hands though, the boosts aren’t equal some start their Hogwarts education with a power boost so high that they can’t handle the simplest of spells without making everything explode, some 11 years old boost are so shy and discreet that teachers might think them squibs until their next ones.

17 is a magic number for wizarding children, back when the ritual was done, children would leave their homes and get married at 15, but they wouldn’t move far and preferably stay close to their parents or some kind of adult supervisions but by 17 with a family and their own responsibilities they needed to have access to their full potential. Later on, it became the legal adult age, and restrictions on magic were lifted when you made it to 17. You could vote for the new minister, you could apparate, you weren’t considered a child anymore and as such the ministry couldn’t control how you used your magic anymore.

It’s a myth to think that the trace, signaling underage magic to the ministry, is on the wand of the wizard and is automatically lifted when the wizard is 17. In reality, it’s scripted in the very nature of the binding, the boost of magic destroys the trace and the underage file at the ministry, created magically when a new wizard or witch comes to life, becomes an adult file detailing you linage, your eventual creature statue and your power level. No one has access to the room those files are kept in they are automatically classified and are only to be reviewed under special circumstances, by authorized people who are under a vow not to use those information in anyway other than to sick justice if a crime is committed.

_Like everything when it comes to magic however there are exception and if Potter was involved it was more likely to occur_. Draco thought when a giggling Luna brought him back to the task at hand.

The girl with literally glowing, engulf in Harry’s magic.

“You sure we should let them go on?” Pansy asked from his right.

“You want to stop them?” Draco retoured glaring at her.

Pansy looked at the two students sitting on the floor and sighed. “Not really no but it feels weird like my magic wants to join them.”

“Ours has been like that for months, Pansy, just concentrate and don’t let your magic be drown to them it could overpower them trust me you don’t want to test that.” Blaise informed the girl and in the silence of the Great Hall everyone started to agree and nod at them in understanding. Well at least they wouldn’t have to push raw magic away from them, or at least Draco hope so, last time had given him the worst hangover he ever had.

Draco was still looking at Luna when the girl looked right at him and nodded briefly, he looked up to confirm that Neville, Smith, Blaise, Severus and Charlie had seen it, then lowered his wand to the ground. He didn’t really know what he was doing but when he saw the other five mirror his movements he decided not to think too much about it.

“Whatever happens do not lower the shields.” Draco told Pansy and took a step closer to Luna and Harry putting one hand on Luna’s where it was joint to Harry’s but not touching him, the other hand pointing his wand to the floor.

Once the six of them were in place touching various part of Luna their wand toward the floor. Luna gave another small nod and said something so quietly that none of them heard but Harry must have because they felt his power go through Luna’s body then through theirs and finally from their wands to the floor a secondary wave of power encompassing everyone in the Great Hall, the magic so powerful that it was blinding.

Powering Luna’s grounding was tiring, Draco knew Harry had powers but this felt like more than that, more than anything he had seen from the other teen before. And it tasted like freedom and even smelled like the Lotus flower on the small pound under his bedroom window at the Malfoy Manor the one he liked to fly to so he could swim at night whenever his Father left him alone with Narcissa for sole company for days at a time.

When the spell broke and Harry was able to reign in his magic the feeling stayed. Draco felt like the world was open to him, no more bowing to the Dark Lord, no more impending torturous creature inheritance, he could feel his Veela crooning. It felt safe, and free, and Draco felt powerful.

“What the Hell did you do to us Potter?” He finally asked after helping a drunk looking Blaise up.

“I freed you.” Potter whispered. “I think.”

 

_ The teachers: _

Already back in the teacher’s lounge Minerva and Pomona knew something was going to happen tonight. Charlie was there, not that they didn’t know that before, but especially because they knew he had been there almost every day for the past month they had kept interference with Albus, but also with Hagrid and other professors so no one would know the second eldest Weasley was in the castle. Not that they knew why he was hiding it but he was clearly trying to hide it, and it didn’t seem to be solely to keep the many hours he spent in Severus’ quarter away from prying eyes, something was going on and maybe tonight they would learn what it was.

Albus upon seeing the young man immediately started to talk about the course he was here to teach but also the war and how important it was for him to move back to England to help the light. Minerva wanted to silence him but Filius put a hand on her wand arm and shook his head ‘no’. Maybe her colleague knew what was going on.

They joined the students for lunch and were surprised to see everyone in the Great Hall on the hour, usually students were all over the castle, sometimes until the last minute, over lunch break. Minerva understood why when she saw Harry standing still in the entryway, his wand in hand, if Harry had asked the students to be there on time then the students would be there on time, the only ones he had no control over were the Slytherins and they were always on time.

The teachers felt the spell Harry casted on the Great Hall’s doors in their bones, but yet, just as anything Mr. Potter ever cast on someone, it felt calm and comforting. The first thing Minerva did when Albus and Harry started to banter was to cast a quick but efficient silencing charm on the other parts of the Golden Trio, or quartet as she included Miss Weasley. She wanted to see what would happen not to listen to yet another lecture from Miss Granger or a rant from Mr. Weasley and she had a feeling Charlie wouldn’t appreciated his sister flaunting herself at Harry as much as she thought.

Without the trio interrupting Harry, Minerva had learned quite a few things and from the looks her colleagues were giving her, she wasn’t the only one.

First, Sirius Black was alive. Harry was a good liar, but he didn’t react quickly enough for someone who was observing him attentively not to notice his sudden sadness at the mention of Grimmauld was a mask and elaborate one but still fake.

Second, Albus was playing a dangerous game and Harry as well as others were on to him.

Third, Harry was smarter than he let on, playing Albus into a corner before admitting that what he wanted to talk about had nothing to do with it. Her little lion was a snake, not that it came as a surprise to her.

Fourth, she might have finally found out where Mr. Potter spend his nights. One too many looks over Charlie and Severus, and a rather unusual agreement to work together was an easy read for someone who had been wondering about that for weeks not able to confront Harry about it.

Fifth, it was the first time since she became a teacher that all four houses had an heir in the mist of students, and if she wasn’t wrong about Mr. Smith birthdate, they were all born less than a year apart from each other, that had never happened before. But she had heard about the ritual they did, she knew the price they agreed to pay, she also recognized Severus and Charlie’s reaction for what it was, concern for someone who was more than a friend.

She would have to enquire about the all Lord thing though, unless the four of them had decided on a leader for the heirs but it seemed highly unlikely for Mr. Smith to give more power to Mr. Power when he could take the glory for himself and if they hadn’t reach a unanimous vote then they would have stayed equals.

Sixth, Albus would go to any length to keep control over the war, and the way it was fought. Taking apart Dominant and Submissive was despicable.

When Miss Lovegood and Mr. Potter decided to sit on the floor, and members of the DA as well as Slytherins students started to surround them in protection the teachers followed. Led by Severus and Charlie but Dumbledore was following closely, his wand in hand.

“Albus, put your wand away.” Minerva cautioned.

“We can’t let them do anything. Mr. Potter is too powerful, he doesn’t know anything about rituals and Miss Lovegood is not strong enough to ground him.” Dumbledore said without thinking.

“What do you mean he doesn’t know anything about rituals? I thought he grew up with tutors to learn this kind of things?” Of course Minerva had known the moment Albus had sent Hagrid to retrieve Harry that the boy had never seen a wizard in his life, if it had been the case Albus would have followed the rules and send one of the Head of House, or a member of the Board, or even better, he would have gone himself, as Harry was important and needed to be protected while in Diagon Alley, which had been the case since then but not on his first time.

“I mean that he clearly had bad tutors if he still did his previous ritual.” Dumbledore explained gripping his wand tightly.

“What about Miss Lovegood, Mister Longbottom, and Mister Smith, then? Do you think they were taught by the same tutor?” She wanted to keep playing dumb but putting everything that had happened on people that didn’t even exist was a little too much.

“Harry never had a tutor, never knew he was a wizard until Hagrid came, the ritual from before surprisingly enough comes from a part of Hogwarts a History that only appears in the self-updating volume of the Hogwarts library when one of the heir is reading it. The four of them came to ask me about it separately over the years as they realized their classmates couldn’t see the page in question.” Mrs. Pince admitted. “All except Miss Lovegood, her Ravenclaw heritage is well known amongst pureblood as they are the only line of which the husband takes his spouse last name upon marriage if he marries the Lady. Mister Lovegood originally came from the Malfoy family, I think he is Lord Malfoy younger cousin.”

“You let them do it?” Dumbledore was furious now.

“I didn’t _let_ them do anything.” Mrs. Pince yelled back. “It is their birth right and their choice, I didn’t even know they were in contact with Mr. Smith.”

“That’s enough!” Filius told them. “Do any of you know what they are doing?”

“They are letting Mr. Potter’s magic loose.” Professor Babbling (the Runes teacher) explained. “Miss Lovegood has the necessary runes on her necklace.”

“That damn lunatic.” Dumbledore mumbled but in the silence of the Great Hall the other teachers heard him perfectly.

When Miss Lovegood began to glow, Minerva with a nod from Filius and Pomona decided to restrain the Headmaster, the backlash from a blotched ritual could kill everyone sealed in the room, they couldn’t let him interrupt them.

With the restrain Albus’ words became more and more venomous toward the pair so when as one Severus, Charlie, Misters Zabini, Malfoy, Longbottom and Smith came to sit with them Minerva stunned Albus. The cumulative power between those 8 could level the entire castle if not the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade too depending on what exactly Miss Lovegood and Mr. Potter were trying to achieve.

At first Filius had thought that the eight of them were sharing the ritual and as such the raw power coming from them was not surprising, at least that’s what he explained to the others, until they started to feel the magic used inside of them. It was all Harry’s no trace of the others.

“Poppy, whatever they are doing, Harry will be magically exhausted and at least the 6 males will be magically high when they are done, you should prepare yourself.” Filius informed the medi-witch.

“What are they doing? It feels strange.” Spetima Vector asked.

“I don’t really know it’s like Harry’s magic is talking to ours. We’ll know when they are done. Prepare for panicked students.” Minerva told them.

“Minerva?” Filius asked her, pointing toward Severus. “His left forearm is glowing.”

“What the hell are they doing?” Minerva was starting to get worried but she knew they couldn’t stop them now.

“Our little brother is healing everyone, and little Luna is helping him extend his services.” They heard from behind them. Turning around the Heads of House not involved in the proceeding, faced the twins. “We came to say goodbye before leaving Hogwarts after our expulsion and found ourselves trapped with everyone else.” As always, they were talking in pairs but their teachers were used to it after 7 years.

“You know what they are doing?” Minerva asked the twins.

“Kind of…”

“It’s not the first time Harry shares his power…”

“Usually he is more conspicuous about it though…”

“Unless it’s an accident…”

“But even then our little bother chooses who he shares it with…”

“Ronnikins never got a taste, for example.” The twins explained.

“Little Luna is directing all of it to the castle…”

“With some help…” They said gesturing to the anchors.

“Hogwarts is doing the sharing…”

“Or at least part of it.”

“We can only feel Harry’s magic, if Hogwarts was involved we would know.” Filius told them.

“We never said she was sharing with us…” Fred said.

“Plenty of people around the Wizarding World to share Harry’s gift with…” George explained.

“If she deems them worthy of her heir.” Fred finished with a bow and the twins disappeared back to their friends.

“Did they just say Harry’s power level allow him to reach far away from Hogwarts?” Septima asked.

“I think I didn’t hear that at all.” Minerva affirmed before turning to her colleagues. “Did you?”

Filius looked back at where they had left Albus to talk to the twins. “No I don’t think I heard that part either.”

“So, we are in agreement then.” Septima confirmed that she understood, and everyone nodded before getting back to where the ritual was coming to an end, the wands drown to the floor now pulled back.

They waited until Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood were up before prompting Poppy to scan them.

“They are perfectly healthy. But the other six are high. It’s not dangerous but they will have a hangover after the nap they are going to take right now.” She said a little over the hubbub of the students glaring at the patients that were trying to escape her. “I think we are all in for a high, the effect from the influx of magic will be the same as taking pepper-up at least for the next several hours.” She informed the teachers before retiring with her patients, leaving the horde of overexcited students to them.

She had noticed that Harry’s sealing spells had crashed at the same time the twins had distracted the teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the first one, Comments could feed my muse...
> 
> Please put the title of the chapter on your comment so I know which one it is ... I have memory problems.


	3. 180°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus learns more than he wished for when he questions Harry after a potion incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who read the first Bunny first yes it's starts more or less the same with the heir rings but it goes in a different way after that.

Severus Snape wasn’t an easy man, he knew it, he was demanding and he hate simple mundane tasks, it was the reason why he was so good at potions, other than the fact that it was a difficult art and mastering it gained him the respect of his peers and the fear of the people who knew exactly how useful potions could be.

What he hadn’t expected was to be stuck teaching to dunderheads for half his life on the premise that Dumbledore would save his best friend, which he didn’t but Severus still had to honor his contract to Hogwarts.

And somehow, as it often did, it led to him helping Madam Pomfrey, the medi-witch, in her healing task of said dunderheads. To be more specific, the pain of his life, Mister Harry Potter, who thought it was a good idea to throw himself over Mr. Longbottom to prevent said student from getting splashed over by his own messed up potion.

He knew that Potter was waking up, he had a pattern, he would scrunch up his nose as if to check if he still had his glasses or maybe to smell if he was in the infirmary or somewhere else.

“I would like to know why is that Mister Potter seems to think it’s okay to be arrogant enough to play hero in potion class when he was too lazy to put on his heir ring when he woke up this morning. It’s not like this simple accessory could easily save his life on an everyday basis.” Snape complained though not really waiting from an answer from Potter as it wasn’t the first time he had asked the same question.

“I think that I told you before Mr. Potter that his ring is the only reason Mr. Longbottom is still alive.” He added again.

Potter moved on his bed, grunting here and there, making faces when he tried to sit up completely.

“I told you before…” Potter said with a rasped voice. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Your heir ring, Potter, the one you received on your seventh birthday, surely you are not so spoiled that you mistook it for a simple accessory.” Severus snapped at him, usually it was around that time that the Headmaster would burst in and chase him away but it was the first Wizengamot session of the school year, the only one the headmaster would never miss.

Severus was lost in his thoughts but not deep enough in his own head to miss Potter’s angrily mumbled answer.

“Only thing I got on my seventh birthday was a broken arm.”

“And what did you do Mr. Potter to broke your arm?” Severus asked him curious to know what kind of mischief the teen was already getting himself into at this young age.

“I dropped the pan when the bacon grease burned me.” Potter told him defiantly.

Not only Severus had difficulty assimilating the idea of Potter cooking but he was troubled by the fact that the teen sounded like he was tired of repeating himself.

“What do you mean?” Severus asked.

“I mean exactly what I said. I was cooking breakfast like I do every meal when I am in that house and my cousin pushed me onto the stove which got me to spill the grease of the bacon I wanted to use for the omelet onto myself and after I cleaned up the kitchen my uncle beat me for it and for crying for nothing, that’s when he broke my arm.” Harry explained, in the same monotone tone as if he was repeating word for word one of Professor Binns’ history lesson.

“Potter?” Severus asked but he didn’t get any reaction from the teen. “Harry?”

“What you’re going to mock me now? Because I’d rather deal with it without waiting.” Potter told him.

“Why didn’t you say anything to anyone?” Severus growled at him, he knew he wasn’t the friendliest teacher but he would never mock an abuse student.

“I told!” Potter snapped back at him. “I told Mrs. Pomfrey at the end of first year when she had to examine me. I told Mrs. Weasley, with the twins backing me up, after they rescued me before the second year, I told the Headmaster every single year when he explains to me that I have to return there for the summer. If they don’t care, or don’t trust me, why would have I told you? What good could have come from it?”

“I would have helped.” Severus told him trying to calm himself, not believing the Headmaster would ignore abuse once again, not for the Boy-Who-Lived.

“Pff! Mrs. Pomfrey tried, she said she would give me potion to make the pain go away, and to help with the lack of food, but she never did. Up until last year when we learned about the Obliviate charm I thought she was ignoring it but I think someone took that memory away from her, I asked once last year if she could do the exam again, she said yes went to her office to take my file and when she came back she said she wasn’t allowed.” Potter explained.

“I can do it. If you allow me. I had to have a health degree to work on medicinal potion for the school and for St Mungo.” Severus offered, he wanted to know what was hidden from everyone.

“I think if you do that here the Headmaster will know, he seems to always know what she gave me and why.” Potter said shrugging.

“Wait here and do not do anything to get yourself killed while I’ll talk to Poppy.” Severus ordered and walked to the medi-witch’s office.

“Poppy may I have a word with you?” Severus asked her.

“I heard. I can’t do anything about it.” She said with self-hatred. “Every time I try the result gets written in his file, but I can’t do anything about it. It shouldn’t happen my vow should prevent compulsion not to help him so it must be something more powerful.”

“I’ll take him and do the exam.” Severus assured her. “I want to make sure he isn’t lying or exaggerating.”

“He isn’t, if anything I would say he is down playing it, I tried talking about it with Albus several times but he always tells me he’ll deal with it and Harry comes back hurt all the same at the beginning of the next year, the only improvement is that his malnourishment diminished since he started spending part of the summer with the Weasleys.” She explained.

Severus decided to do a health history scan instead of just a current health scan.

“Severus, you have to obliviate me.” Poppy asked him, surprising him. “Everything we talked about will be recorded in his file for later if needed but since it wasn’t talked about during an exam it won’t be cover by vow, Albus would use _Legimency_ on me, I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to know that you’ll be scanning young mister Potter.”

Severus did as she asked and then told her he was taking Potter with him to clean his mess since the teen was awake and alive.

“Come on Potter, you’ll serve your detention immediately.” Severus told the teen, beckoning him to follow.

“But sir…?” Potter asked, looking at the medi-witch uncertainly.

“Now Potter!” Severus scowled, if Poppy had been right and her wards were monitored then he needed to play the part.

“Yes sir!” Potter said following him reluctantly.

Severus led them downstairs toward his office, opening the door quickly he pushed Harry inside, then opened a second door, to his quarters.

“Potter get in and please refrain yourself from touching anything.” He said and walked to his potion lab. “I need a special parchment and potion.”

When he came back with the necessary items Potter hadn’t moved from the door; looking unsure and chastised.

“Potter, my quarters are heavily warded you’re not going to get punished I only needed you out of the infirmary.” Severus assured him and motioned for the teen to sit on the couch. “Now you’re going to take this potion.” He said pushing the bottle toward him. “And I’ll cast the Health scan so I’ll know everything that ever happened to you physically.”

“Why don’t you just look at my health right now?” Potter asked clearly embarrassed.

“Because there will be a big event this year and with you luck you’ll get involved even if you shouldn’t be, I’d rather have all the necessary intel before it gets too late to heal you.” Severus snapped at him.

As his only answer Potter drank the potion. Severus casted the spell and waited for the parchment to reveal all the young teen’s secret. It was an exam he was doing on all his snakes in first year, to see if they would need help getting away from abusive families as well as to be aware of any mental deficiency that would need to be corrected to allow them to follow classes with their classmates. A good example of that was Greg Goyle, who was dyslexic, not that his parents ever tried to find out why he had difficulties with his tutors before, or Theo Nott, who had needed sever scaring balm at the beginning of first year, Severus had arranged for him to spend his summers elsewhere after that, not that young Nott’s father cared.

The parchment kept growing, and growing, adding red lines of unresolved issues more and more often.

Finally, it stopped, and Severus served himself a glass of Firewhisky and ordered Tea as well as summoned a calming draught for Harry as he seemed panicked by the idea of his teacher knowing so much about his life.

Severus finally took the parchment and started reading.

It started with a tap on his bum the day he was born, followed a few days later by two adoption potions, certainly his Godparents, he had given Draco some of his blood too after all.

In his first year nothing really stood out, a cold, his first shot, a bump on his head that Severus knew had come from him ridding his father’s Animagus form a day Lily went to visit Alice Longbottom.

The first red note was from the night the Potters died, it was about the dark magic on his scar but the resulted was blurry on that line preventing Severus from knowing exactly what was causing it.

From then on, the red notes started appearing more and more often, badly mended broken bones, nerves damages, light sensitivity for his eyes as well as a really bad sight, scaring that were still present on his body, malnourishment that was preventing him from growing up, his stomach was only the size of a 6 years old, which explained why Severus never saw him eat as much as his classmates.

“Harry are you wearing a glamour?” Severus asked, with scaring that severe someone should have seen them.

“I think so.” Harry admitted reluctantly. “One day, we were supposed to see the healer at school, everyone had to go, every year, the Dursley usually made me stay at home on those days but they had to go away for a work thing and so they had no choice, but they said I would be in big trouble if I let anyone know about the scars. I couldn’t figure out how to prevent the healer from seeing it, I was ready to beg for him or her not tell anyone what she would see but when I took my clothes off, the scars had disappeared, just like the time my Aunt cut my hair really short and by the next morning it was all grown back. Only this time I wasn’t called a freak, they were actually happy about my accidental magic for once, not that I knew it was that then, I just thought someone granted me this small wish.”

“Can you drop it off? I need to see the scars to see if I can heal them.” Severus explained.

“I don’t know how.” Harry admitted.

“That’s okay, we’ll work on that later.” Severus assured him, they didn’t need to do it all in once, Harry will earn more detentions than ever this year. “I can heal the bones but I will need to break them again for it to work. You will take nutrition potion with every meal until I am satisfied that they aren’t necessary anymore.”

“So, for the rest of my life?” Harry asked.

“Probably.” Severus admitted. “We talked about your heir ring in the infirmary, you said you didn’t have it, didn’t Professor McGonagall take you to Gringotts on your first visit to Diagon Alley?”

Severus admitted he was curious about that, Minerva hadn’t talk once about Harry’s visit to the Alley, Severus would have thought even Minerva would have talked about people staring at Harry or trying to accost him, and about how his visit to Gringotts went.

“Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley the first time, and we only went down to my vault and to the one with the philosopher’s stone, after that Mrs. Weasley took money for me at the same time she took some for her children since we went to the Alley together and I wasn’t allowed out of the adult sight.” Harry said with a shrug.

Severus tried to think how he could explain this to Harry, but he had no idea what the kid could endure in one day, according to the parchment on the tea table, a lot, but still did he really want to be the one to explain things to him?

“Harry, have you ever had your keys in your hand?” Severus asked carefully.

“No, why would I? Hagrid said it was safe with him. He didn’t want me to lose it. Mrs. Weasley said that she could pay with it instead of the pocket money she took for me, and since she has been the one doing it for Hermione too, I didn’t see anything wrong with that.” Harry told him shyly.

“You’re not in trouble Harry, but your keys are really important we will need to get it back.” Severus told him.

“Okay.” Harry said nodding. “Why do you keep saying keys? I only have the one to my vault.”

“Vaults.” Severus corrected.

“No.” Harry said shaking his head. “Vault, singular, the one my parents left me so I can pay for Hogwarts and my school stuff.”

Severus summoned a quill and a parchment and started making notes on what he had learned about Potter in the last hour.

  * He wasn’t a spoiled brat
  * He had been abused most of his life
  * He didn’t know anything about his status as heir
  * He didn’t know anything about his money
  * He hadn’t known about Black and Lupin
  * Basilisk?
  * Blood adoption?
  * Draco?
  * Weasleys?
  * Poppy was obliviated several times
  * Hagrid took him to the Alley instead of a Head of House or a Board Member
  * He never had any tutoring
  * Nerve damages = constant pain especially in potion
  * DUMBLEDORE



He saw Harry trying to look at what he was writing so he handed over the paper to him.

“I was never spoiled.” Harry confirmed. “My first gift ever was Hedwig, Hagrid gave her to me that day in the Alley. The teachers are trying to punish me when I do something wrong but the Headmaster always cancels it.”

“Anything else you want to explain now?” Severus asked him, they still had time before dinner.

“What’s a blood adoption?” Harry asked.

“It is what wizard do to adopt someone, or to give some of their magic to their Godchildren, I gave some to Draco when he was presented to Lady Magic.” Severus explained as simply as he could.

“So, you think Sirius blood-adopted me?” Harry asked hopeful.

“He is a pureblood so it seems logical.” Severus answered nodding to him, he wondered if the second blood adoption came from Alice Longbottom but he doubted it, as usually only the Godfather blood adopted the child to prevent eventual guardianship dispute if it became necessary. It was also why people often chose couples as Godparents.

“So, I could live with him once I find a way to prove he wasn’t guilty?” Harry asked.

 “It won’t be easy Harry, I don’t think it will happen before your majority.” Severus admitted and watched as Harry closed off tucking his knees against his chest.

“Why isn’t the Headmaster doing anything about it?” Harry asked with a small voice. “He knows Sirius didn’t do anything, he helped Hermione and I save him from the kiss last year.”

“I don’t know Harry.” Severus told him and explained that they could add it to the list. At Harry’s nod he did so.

“The Basilisk is dead.” Harry said after a moment of silence.

“I figured that out when I saw you had Basilisk venom in you.” Severus told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my muse. Thank you on her behalf.


	4. Binding contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not at all what I had in mind when I took my laptop out, so since I had two plot to write and this is none of them, maybe you'll get two more bunnies in the next few days lol
> 
> Also apparently my stories are centered on the 4th year I guess it's easier to plot weird things that year lol

To say that Harry had planned every detail of the day wouldn’t be putting it lightly. He had made sure to ask several teachers and officials at what time the Goblet would both be made available to the students and be charmed to keep anyone underaged from entering. Then he went to Hermione and told her that the excitement of the day topped with the students from the other schools asking him about the Boy-Who-Lived on the day of his parents’ deaths anniversary would be too much and to ‘please’ make a tight timetable for him to follow and to put as many study sessions as she wanted into it. Then he made sure to have at least one person with him at all time, including but not limited too getting and going from places to places. Hermione had left 3 hours of alone time, “to reflect and grieve” she told him, and so he had planned on going to the Goblet room for those time, once again not alone, even though the students were always coming and going into the room.

Just to be sure he couldn’t be accused of tempering with his friends memories, like he had read people could do in one of Percy’s book over the summer, he had asked that on the one on one study session he had planned, one of his teacher that wasn’t his Head of House would come in unannounced to check on them.

In the morning, he had made sure Neville would wake him up. At first, he thought about asking Ron but if the Twins were successful in their attempt to enter the tournament he knew Ron would ask to try it too, he needed someone who wouldn’t even consider trying, so Neville it was. His friend went as far as to take his shower at the same time as Harry, He understood why it could be necessary.

At the end of the day when the Goblet, as well as the Great Hall, were sealed so the House Elves could prepare the room for the Halloween Feast, Harry hadn’t spent more than 10 minutes alone in the day and the was in the loo with someone waiting for him outside the doors.

So, saying that his name coming out of the Goblet was a great shock for his friends was an understatement.

__________

Severus knew Potter didn’t put his name in the Goblet, he had made sure that his Snakes had spied on the teen all day and had even barged in on his study sessions several times that day. There was no way Potter had the time to be alone in the room with the Goblet long enough for him to pass the age line and confuse the Goblet into thinking a fourth champion was needed instead of simply exchange his name for Diggory’s as the Hogwarts Champion.

Albus’ reaction was telling too, the man was always the first to claim, misunderstanding or resolved business, whenever Potter and his friends were putting themselves in danger, but here he was almost strangling the teen in a fit of anger.

Severus was pulled back into the moment when Potter finally managed to answer after coughing hard to try to get his breathing back under control.

“I did no such thing, I made sure to spend the entire day with someone else, so no one could force me into competing if something like this happened.” Harry told them surprising some.

“You could have asked someone to enter your name for you.” Dumbledore insisted.

That made both Minerva and Severus frown, since when wasn’t Dumbledore taking the Gryffindor’s side when something like this happened?

“I did not ask for someone to enter my name. I did not put my name in it. I will not participate in the tournament. I have been risking my life every year since I reentered the wizarding world and I did none of it voluntarily so why would I purposefully put myself in danger this year? For fame? I already have that. I don’t think anyone deserve to be Dangled in front of crazy sheeps who seem to think that since your name will be put down in History books they should have a say on how you live your life and what you are allowed to do or not do.” Harry yelled at them.

Severus knew the young man had a temper that could rival with his mother’s, he liked it, or well usually he did but this seemed different, the Golden Boy seemed to have realized his fame wasn’t as glamourous as his upbringing would have prepare him for.

“You have to participate Harry, or you will lose your magic. The Goblet choosing, entered you in a magical contract with the Ministry not only in the United Kingdom but in France and in Bulgaria too.” Albus insisted.

A strange gleam entered Potter’s eyes when the headmaster spoke of losing his magic. It look like he had been waiting for it.

“No need to wait for the first task, Minister.” The teen said turning to Minister Fudge. “I have no intention of abiding to this contract, if my magic is the price to pay then take it now.”

“Harry!” was heard in shocked gasp from around the room. Severus wasn’t ashamed to have let his guard down too. If Potter didn’t have magic anymore they were doomed. Albus had spent the last 13 years telling everyone who would listen how the Dark Lord would return, and Harry was their only hope, no matter how many times people had told him how foolish it was to rely on a baby, then a child and now a teen, to do what an army of adults couldn’t.

 “Either you take my magic now or I will die in this stupid tournament, I rather stay alive even if I have to leave the wizarding world to do it.” Harry explained calmly which made Severus shiver. “All I have been told since I entered the wizarding world is how I survived Voldemort and made him disappear, you’re saying he will come back and if I am no longer in the wizarding world than it won’t be my responsibility anymore.”

“My boy…” Albus started but Potter interrupted him.

“No, I am not your boy, since the first day, you are playing the gentle grand-father but you are never in the castle when we need you, you want me to kill someone…” He said then gulped, “which I already did, I killed Quirremort and you just sent me back to my relatives ‘care’ without even asking if I wanted to see a counselor or a mind healer. And now you want me to compete in a tournament that is renowned for his death toll?” Potter sighed. “I don’t want to die. I was promised by you and others that if I came into the wizarding world and stayed I would learn more about my parents, I didn’t even know their name until Hagrid told me, but all I was told was that James was a seeker, a Marauder and a bully to those he deemed not worthy of himself or his friends and that I have Lily’s eyes.”

Severus was shocked to hear the teen talk, was that really all he knew about his parents? How was that even possible? He couldn’t blame himself for that, Dumbledore would never have allowed him to teach Potter about Lily, but why weren’t the wolf and the mutt talking to Harry about his parents, or were they only talking about James? Than he thought it over and realized that Potter knew what the Marauder’s did to him and didn’t agree with it, thought of them as bullies.

“Harry, if you say you didn’t enter, we, well I believe you.” The Diggory boy finally stated in the lingering silence. The two other champions nodding their head next to him. “I am sure they can find out who entered you and they will be responsible for it.”

“It is really nice of you to try and help Mister Potter but I am afraid he has you all fooled, he did enter his name, the Goblet can’t lie, it is magically charmed to reveal any false entry and to recognize the name of the person who wrote on the parchment as well as his magical signature.” Mister Crouch. Sr said.

“What about the age line? I am not 17.” Harry said.

“We will find out how you got around that.” Crouch added.

“So a 14 year old, 4th year, was strong enough and knew enough spells to get around the age line casted by the Great Albus Dumbledore himself, but no one could have gone around the other requirement to enter me?” Harry asked.

“It is your name, your writing, and your magical signature.” Albus told him, sharply, giving him the piece of paper.

Potter looked it over before handing it to Minerva. “Look at the back of it.” He told her.

“This is from your last transfiguration paper?” She said surprised.

“Of course, it is my writing, my magical signature, I wrote this, I have been looking for it all day to help Dean understand why he got a P but we couldn’t find it, I must have dropped it, or forgotten it at the library, someone took it and cut my name off.” Harry assured them.

“Than you have no choice but to compete.” Crouch reiterated.

“Once again, I have a choice, I can give up my magic if I want.” Harry answered him calmly.

“We will get nowhere tonight.” Filius finally cut in, and after everyone had agreed, Harry was asked to go back to Gryffindor and report to the prefect, Minerva would put a tracking charm on his bed to make sure he slept and not try and take off.


	5. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Harry wasn't Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I read some stories where Harry isn't and never was Harry, either James and Lily adopted him, or he was kidnapped by Dumbledore or other Order members...  
> In the latest one I read (thank You Elvirakitties for What you learn from spying ) he is Draco's twins...  
> In another (Amid the Ruins by Nonoe) Harry is Draco long lost little brother who got aged.  
> Well I thought about the all Age line on the Goblet of Fire and thought what if Harry was of age, or Magic knew him as being of age because he used to be of age and someone de-aged him??? (the De-aged thing was actually something from Dutchie848 who has Harry de-aging to have fun or to seek cuddles in Surprise Surprise)  
> So who is Harry? 
> 
> After that I had some fun...

Harry and Severus were looking at the paper in front of them. How was this even possible?

For Harry the nightmare began two nights prior, when his name was spewed out by the Goblet of Fire as the fourth champion of the **TRI** wizard tournament. Since then, he lost his best friend, Hermione was being distant while trying to be supportive, the whole school was muttering cheater, as he was walking from classrooms to classrooms. And now this.

When one of the Slytherin prefect, Harry never paid attention to and he didn’t know the name of came to interrupt his History of Magic lesson to take him to Tournament related business. Not that he wasn’t grateful to be away from Professor Binns but he wondered what he would have to do now. He already had to listen to Dumbledore go on and on about how foolish he had been to enter his name, even though the calling of a fourth champion had surprised everyone. He had even given up on telling him or anyone really that he didn’t do it, no one was listening anyway.

When he entered the room in the third floor, he knew was hosting Fluffy in his first year, Harry wasn’t surprised to find the other three champions, though he was glad none of them actually blamed him for what was going on.

 Cedric, who he knew from Quidditch, the Hufflepuff Seeker had told him just after the supposedly adults left them alone to resolve Harry’s situation that night, that he believed him, he knew that Harry didn’t even like it when he was called the best Seeker in the school no matter that Gryffindor hadn’t lost a game since Harry had taken the position.

Fleur, the Half Vela kept trying to talk her Headmistress into intervening stating how very young Harry was.

But unsurprisingly it was Viktor who defended Harry with the more passion, he, himself, was famous already and entering the tournament hadn’t been his choice Karkaroff had forced his hand, he needed a win, and needed to prove to people that Durmstrang wasn’t a dark school. Any of the students could have done it, but Krum being a Famous Quidditch player attracted even more attention, and Viktor hated it almost as much as Harry, the only difference was that Harry resented being idolized for something he didn’t do, because let’s face it he was praised for not dying, and it would forever remind him that his parents were dead, whereas Viktor had worked had to be were he was at his young age.

In the room with the Champions were the three Headmasters and for a brief moment Harry wondered if he could get someone to represent him as it had been said that he was not representing Hogwarts and as such Dumbledore shouldn’t be able to represent him. But he didn’t know any adult wizards not working for Hogwarts or for the Headmaster, not that the Wealsey were exactly working for Dumbledore but they wouldn’t go against him either. He even entertained the thought of asking Malfoy Senior to talk on his behalf but discard the thought quickly not even knowing where it came from. Remus was a possibility, but the man had been chased away from Hogwarts after being outed as a Werewolf no one would allow him to speak on Harry’s behalf. No he had no one who could help him.

Also present were the three heads of houses, which means that while the 4th year were all in HOM, which was the only class all four houses had in common, the other students were probably free to do whatever they wished for.

“Ah, Harry, My Boy” Dumbledore stated when he noticed him.

“Not your boy!” Harry muttered angrily.

“As I was explaining the other champions we are here to take care of some formalities.” Dumbledore told him.

“Sure, they have the whole explanation and I just get you do what we tell you to.” Harry said a little louder than he meant to.

“Surely My boy, you don’t mean for everyone to lose more time by making one of us explain it all once again. Everyone was here, and I didn’t want to leave the students without supervision for too long.” Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry stared at him for a long time, surely the Headmaster couldn’t be serious, he had come here right away when asked it was not his fault he was the only one who was in lesson at this time of day, or that HOM was on the other side of the castle the only thing that could have been worst would have been if Harry had been in the greenhouse at the time.

“So, you’re not going to explain to me what is going to happen?” Harry asked uncredulous.

“Why would you have any privileges? It’s already a great travesty that you were not expulsed for breaking the rules.” Mister Crouch said from behind him as Harry turned around to notice the officials sitting with a goblin on the side of the room.

Harry didn’t even answer that, if they wanted to do as they wished to punish him some more what could he do about it.

“You are going to give your wand and a drop of blood to Master Ironclaw, of the Goblins Clan, it will decide who is going to go first in the first task as well as charmed it against cheating and against Polyjuice as your wand will be checked over before you enter every task, that way no one will be able to take your place in the tournament.” Snape explained helpfully which surprise Harry, but he nodded and thanked the professor all the same.

“Actually, as I was trying to say to Headmaster Dumbledore before young master Potter interrupted us, I will need for the champion to take an identifying test right now, before I bind them to their wands for the tournament, it would be easy to have one of them Polyjuiced now and then no matter that it’s the same person who take on the tasks it would still not be the designated champion.” Ironclaw explained.

“It is why as a precaution we did not explain to the champion what would happen today before they stepped into this room, so they couldn’t foresee the need to get someone Polyjuiced as themselves.” Dumbledore countered.

“I do not care, if you had them in separated cells from the Goblet ceremony to the tasks to ensure no exchanges was made, they will still take those tests as they are specified in the rules of the tournament since the first occurrence, the founders of each of your schools asked for it to be so, even though wizards and Goblins were at war at the time they still thought it was worth betraying their own kind if it could provide security for all involved.” Ironclaw added.

“I know that our blood is precious, and we shouldn’t offer it freely, but all I have been told for the past two days, is that whether or not I entered myself into the tournament I had no choice now that my name was on the contract, so if the contract asks for those tests we should just do them, I don’t want anyone one to find a new reason to call me a cheater.” Harry offered.

“It is an invasion of privacy, My boy. The Goblins are only allowed to practice test if you ask for them, because they use it for their own gain as well as yours.” Dumbledore explained.

“I didn’t hear anything in this that would make me change my mind even if they find a way to make a few galleons of what they find out by testing me, as long as it profits me too, I don’t see what the problem is.” Harry stated earning a chuckle from the Goblin present, which surprised everyone.

“How very Goblin of you, youngling.” Ironclaw told him.

“Master Griphook explained it to me when I asked how it came that my vault kept getting money after my parents deaths, he said that the Goblins took the liberty of collecting rights to my name for people who had been using it without my knowing, so that the Goblins got money out of it because of the interest rates on my vault but it gave me more money to come to Hogwarts without having to ask Aunt Petunia for anything. Everyone wins something.” Harry said. Not realizing how much what he just revealed had shocked the wizard adults present.

“Let’s proceed then.” Ironclaw said in the silence that was starting to make Harry self-conscious as he thought over what he said and found nothing wrong about it.

“As Mister Potter’s Headmaster I can not allow you to do this.” Dumbledore exclaimed.

“What about Diggory?” Harry heard Krum question, surprised not to hear any accent in his deep voice.

“Apparently I am invisible.” Cedric answered with a small laugh clearly meant for Harry not to feel guilty because he smiled at him.

“Master Potter was entered under no school and therefor you can not be his representative.” Ironclaw informed the angered headmaster.

“Then give me time to find someone to represent his rights. As his guardian it is my duty.” Dumbledore stated and Harry’s breathing stopped briefly.

“You’re my guardian?” Harry said in a small voice not even sure he would be heard.

“As his guardian you had 48 hours to take him off this tournament and you did not as such you lost your right to make any decision for him concerning this event.” Ironclaw informed everyone as Harry’s legs gave up under him.

Dumbledore had to have known, he had spend to last 48 hours to try and make Harry either admit that he entered himself or accept that he had no choice and say that he would see the tournament through. He was trying to make this Harry’s responsibilities, Harry wasn’t stupid he knew the man just tried and make it so if anyone ever questioned why he didn’t take Harry out of the tournament Dumbledore could honestly say Harry wanted to participate.

“Here Potter sallow this.” Harry heard on his left and looked up at his potion professor who was holding what looked like a calming draught to him, Harry had taken enough of them to recognized it immediately.

Harry took it and swallowed it in one big gulp, knowing the taste wasn’t the best.

“Can one of us take over guardianship of Harry over the tournament?” McGonagall asked.

“No one currently working or who had worked for Hogwarts in the past 5 years can be elected to take that task.” Ironclaw informed her.

Harry had guessed that much though he wonder why the 5 years restrictions, he would have to ask about it maybe there was something in their contract to prevent it, or a none concurrence clause, it would explain why Remus didn’t take to tutor students like he had done before Harry’s third Years when he needed money.

 “Can one of us do it then?” Karkaroff asked (okay he has an accent but I don’t know how to write them)

“You are responsible for the respect of the rights of your own champion, so no.” Ironclaw answered before adding. “Even if Headmaster Dumbledore hadn’t been lacking in his duty to Master Potter, he would not have been allow to represent him in those tournament events since he was already on duty for Mister Diggory.”

“Why am I not ‘Master’ too?” Cedric asked discreetly to the other champions but none of them seemed to know.

“Master Ironclaw? If I may?” Harry asked politely and waited for Ironclaw to nod to him before he went on. “Do you know of any adults who could take on the task?”

“The test would answer your question young Master.” Ironclaw answered with a gleam in his eyes.

“But I would need counsel before I took the test.” Harry pondered, ignoring the debate going on in between the headmasters. “May I be able to seek counsel among one of my peers guardian? She would know if I should follow Headmaster Dumbledore’s advice.”

“That is a grand idea, My boy.” Dumbledore said joyfully.

Harry didn’t doubt the man thought he was asking about Mrs. Weasley but it was not who he meant to ask.

“You may youngling, we will proceed with the other contestants, as long as there are no other protests while you do so.” Ironclaw said.

“Filius may we use the floo in your office?” Snape asked surprising Harry. “It will be faster than going all the way up to the Headmaster’s office and he can not leave the testing either way.” Snape pointed out, the Headmaster seeming confused until his eyes fell onto Cedric.

“Yes, yes, do as you wish Severus.” The semi goblin answered.

 

Harry walked as quickly as he could along the Charm’s corridor on the third floor following Snape to Flitwick’s office.

“Who are you going to call Potter?” Snape asked.

“Hum?” Harry asked confused thinking that he, too, would think Harry would want to call Mrs. Weasley, or that it had been a ruse to call for Sirius, but Harry didn’t know where to call for him.

 “I listened to what you said in here, and I know your young Weasley friend isn’t currently talking to you, I assume you would not call on his mother without knowing if he wrote something mean to her about you or not.” Snape explained and Harry could only nod.

“At the end of last year I met Madam Bones, I saw her again after the attack on the Quidditch World Game, she seems fair and nice, I thought I could ask her.” Harry said fidgeting with his robe.

“2 points to Gryffindor for a wise choice Mister Potter.” Snape told him and immediately called on to the DMLE.

“Severus? Did something happen to Susan?” Amelia Bones asked immediately, surely not used to being called from Hogwarts, after all Harry had never seen any aurors in there unless it was to arrest Hagrid in second year or after the Dementors tried to kissed Harry and Sirius.

“Miss Bones is healthy, and probably sleeping.” Snape told her, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing, the dour Potion Master had made a joke.

“Harry?” Amelia asked.

“Madam Bones.” He greeted her politely.

“What is this about?” She asked.

“Do you know what happened with the Goblet of Fire?” Harry wondered, and Madame Bones nodded. “Today, I was asked into a room with representatives from the other schools, the ministry, and the goblins. Master Ironclaw is requesting a test to be done to verify our identity before binding us to our wands so we can’t use Polyjuice to enter someone else in the tasks in our steed.” Harry explained.

“I see. What is it that you require of me, Harry?” Amelia asked gently.

Snape took over the explanation, surely noticing how uncomfortable Harry was.

“The Headmaster was vehemently against testing mister Potter’s identity and was informed that he wasn’t allowed to approve or reprove the testing of the youngest contestant as he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and mister Potter wasn’t entered as a Hogwarts’ champion.” Severus informed her.

“I see. Mister Diggory is of age. Why wasn’t the Headmaster able to take guardianship over Harry instead of Cedric?” She asked wisely.

Snape looked at Harry, who nodded that it was okay to tell her the rest.

“We were informed that the Headmaster as Mister Potter magical guardian had 48h after the Goblet of Fire drawing to require for Mister Potter to be freed of his contract regarding the tournament. He did not do so and as such the Goblins are requiring for Mister Potter to have another adult representing him in those specific requests.” He explained to a paling Amelia Bones.

“Harry what can I help you with? Do you want me to take over your guardianship for tournament related events?” Amelia asked him directly.

“It can’t be anyone working for Hogwarts and being on the board of directors you would work for Hogwarts, in some way so no, Ironclaw said that the test will tell me who could take over, but Dumbledore said I should not take the test.” Harry said.

“I want to know what your thoughts were about the test. Do you think I should do it? Right now, knowing what Dumbledore did, I want to do it just to go against his wishes, but that would be a Gryffindor thing to do, I am trying to correct that.” Harry admitted.

“A wise decision Harry. Now I agree with you, it wouldn’t do to get tested just to spite the Headmaster, but you should get tested so the Goblins could find someone to make your interests known where the tournament is concerned at least. But ask them to do it in private that way if several names are given no one will be able to influence your choice. If I may I would suggest that to appease the Headmaster you keep Professor Snape to assist you.” Madame Bones told him.

“Thank you, Madame, we won’t be taking more of your time.” Harry told her with a small smile.

“No chance that you would tell me where Sirius Black is hiding?” Amelia asked surprising Snape.

“As I told you over the summer, I do not know where he is, neither do I know why you are looking for an innocent man instead of searching for Pettigrew.” Harry told her calmly but smiled at the end.

“Very well. Have a good day Harry, and make sure you tell me who you end up with.” She requested.

“Somehow I am sure it would end up in front page of the Prophet.” Harry told her before biding his own goodbyes and following Snape back into the room where people were obviously waiting for him.

“I was told that I should take the test in private. As it is my choice and none of you has a say in it, please leave me alone with Master Ironclaw and Professor Snape.” Harry informed them.

“Why Professor Snape?” McGonagall asked, at the same time as Dumbledore asked “Who did you asked?”

“That, Headmaster, is a private matter. Professor McGonagall, I was asked to make sure an adult would be with me to make sure the test was up to part and as such I chose Professor Snape.” Harry answered the both of them.

“Very well My boy. If you insist, but this is a bad decision, I must warn you against it.” Dumbledore tried one more time.

“Master Ironclaw, I am sure we can find another empty classroom to do the testing.” Harry said ignoring the headmaster. “We will come back once my identity has been confirmed and a guardian as been assigned, then we can do the tournament binding.”

Ironclaw came to stand next to Harry and Snape quickly and Snape led them away. Harry thought he would simply lead them to the next empty class, as he had yet to see any student on this floor, but instead Snape walked toward the dungeons, Harry guessed since potion ingredients were needed and certainly another floo call would need to be made it made kind of sense and follow him to what he thought was his office.

Snape warded the room as soon as the three of them had crossed the threshold. While he and Ironclaw were warding the room, Harry looked around, he had been in the Potion Master’s office often enough to know it wasn’t it, it actually looked more like a living room, with a leather couch and two wingback leather seats in front and on either side of the fireplace he had come to expect in every home in the wizarding world. The professor had books on every wall, Harry couldn’t help to think about how happy Remus would be in a place like this, Hermione too, maybe, she would probably decide that the books are dark just because they are Snape’s. Harry kept looking around until someone cleared his throat.

“Would you mind not touching anything Harry, I had to reorganize an entire section of my lab’s library after I left you alone for your last detention.” Snape said, and Harry had the decency to blush and say he was sorry.

“They are just so interesting.” Harry admitted.

In the room upstairs as well as in the entire castle since the beginning of the year Harry and Severus had to keep pretending to hate each other, but the truth was Harry had written to the potion master over the summer, he had felt guilty about blasting him in the Shriekshack when all he wanted was to keep Remus from eating them.

So he wrote that, and that he was sorry for the way he was acting at Hogwarts that he didn’t know where it came from, he had never talked back to an adult before, his life was hard enough with Vernon and Petunia not to give them reasons to think they were right in punishing him.

At some point, Harry had run out of parchment and had to use muggle means to write and when Snape asked why he explained how all his school stuff where locked and he couldn’t use any or do his homework until someone came to bring him to the Weasley later in the summer.

Since the beginning of the year Snape was even giving him nutrient potions, and other healing potions or balm to help him deal with his relatives’ lack of care in his childhood.

“Master Ironclaw, should we do the testing?” Harry asked politely, since he didn’t want to be grounded, when he was he had to clean cauldrons in detention instead of reading or doing potions.

“We need to do the testing, it wasn’t just to see the Headmaster’s reaction.” Ironclaw explained. “The test is required of all the contestant, yours is only more in depth because we need to find you a competent guardian.”

“For the tournament?” Harry asked.

“They would definitely take care of that.” Ironclaw answered.

Harry knew it meant, it would take care of other things, he might not have spend much time with Griphook because Mrs. Weasley would always yell at him when he said he liked to spend time with the Goblins, but he learned everything his friend would teach him.

“We don’t have a lot of time before Dumbledore will try to barge in here even though he was asked not to.” Snape reminded them.

Ironclaw prepared everything that was needed and handed the silver dagger to Harry for him to cut his finger and let three drops of blood fall into the crystal bowl. Once the potion had absorbed all the blood and turned a deep shade of purple, Ironclaw took a parchment out of his satchel and let it fall into the large bowl, the parchment drinking the potion and letters appearing on its upside.

After only reading the first line Harry and Severus were shocked into silence. Ironclaw for his part was smirking showing all his barbed teeth.

The Parchment read as follow:

Regulus Arcturus Black-Malfoy-Prince- Snape, Born August 1st, 1961, age 33

Parents: Walburga Black née Black and Orion Phineas Black

Recognized by magic as Harrison James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Gaunt-Riddle-Malfoy-Hufflepuff-Prince-Ravenclaw-Snape, Born July 31st, 1980, age 14

Declared death, June 25th, 1979 (illegal)

Ritual of rebirth, July 29th, 1980 (illegal)

De-aged July 30th, 1980 to one day old (illegal)

Blood adoption Lily Rose Potter née Evans, July 31st, 1980 (illegal)

Blood adoption James Charlus Potter, July 31st, 1980 (illegal)                    

Blood adoption via Godfather ritual, Sirius Orion Black, September 28th, 1980

Magical Adoption via Horcrux ritual, Tom Marvolo Riddle, October 31st, 1981

Existing bonding vows to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince. (Mate status)

Illegal betrothed contract Harry James Potter to Ginevra Weasley signed by Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Ginevra Weasley, Petunia Ann Dursley (forged), Sirius Orion Black (forged) – Witnessed by Vernon Dursley, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Title:

Lordship:

\- Black (Blood, Oldest son judged as unfit by previous Lord Black)

\- Potter (Blood adoption)

\- Gryffindor (Blood adoption)

\- Peverell (Blood Adoption – Magic choice of Lord)

\- Crabbe (Blood, Oldest son judged as unfit by previous Lord Crabbe) _(Walburga_ _’s mother was a Crabbe)_

Heirship:

\- Slytherins (Magical adoption)

\- Gaunt (Magical adoption)  

\- Dark factions (Magical adoption)

Consort title:

  * Consort to Lord Malfoy - Hufflepuff
  * Consort to Lord Prince – Ravenclaw



Children:

 

Harry fainted before he could read more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read it over and posted it as soon as I was done because it's late and I was hoping for comments that would inspire me to keep going tomorrow so it might escape so Sorry if it's full of mistakes please tell me about them ;)
> 
> Also thought on who the child or children could be? Take into account that either Regulus was pregnant when 'someone' declared him dead (but then how pregnant was he? soon to pop or didn't even know he was?) or that any kid would have to be at the very least a year older than Harry. I have an idea but I need to see if I can make it fit and how. 
> 
> And yes Lucius is still married to Narcissa, because Regulus disappeared and Severus wasn't a bearer and so if he wanted (or ABraxas forced him more likely) to have an heir he had to marry and since he didn't want to betray his bonded by marrying another bearer he agreed to a contract with Narcissa... 
> 
> Yep this one will definitely be an escapee... 
> 
> and FYI I have another plot idea for Deaged Harry...


	6. Who am I? V1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter to the story Who am I? (which can be found on the bunny farm at chapter 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is angst and a sad Harry, as well as a confuse Severus. And some Fluff.  
> We learn more about Regulus and his triad with Lucius and Severus  
> But no I did not solve my cliffhanger yet they still have stuff to do with Dumbledore before they get to that...

Severus stood over Harry as his brain tried to come to terms with what had just occurred. Reading the Parchment had left him lost in his memories, with questions pilling up in a side of his brain, he didn’t even have time to finish it before the young teen, who apparently used to be his bonded mate, collapse on the floor of his quarter.

“Ever the Gryffindor, aren’t you Potter?” He asked himself, as a distraction while casting a _levilicorpus_ on said Gryffindor to deposit him gently on the couch.

After a quick health scan, to make sure Harry did not hurt his head when falling, Severus woke him up using _rennervate_ charm. Harry, understandably, seemed a little lost for the first handful of second, before his widened pupils indicated to Severus that he finally remembered what they were doing and what had occurred. The teen paled dramatically before bolting for the corridor he must have noticed while he was curiously looking around.

“First door to the left.” He, rapidly, said hoping the teen wouldn’t end up on his private lab.

Severus could understand his reaction, after all, it was one thing to become somewhat friendly with your most hated professor but another entirely to learn that you were married to him. Though, they were not, they never had the time to see their bonding through, Severus and Regulus had both been Hogwarts students at the time and although creature mates were allowed a certain lenience they had chosen to wait for Regulus’ graduation to have a proper ceremony. It never came to pass as Reggie had disappeared before that day.

“I do not know Master Potter well, but I wouldn’t presume that what made him sick and what you think made him sick are the same. He is a peculiar young wizard.” Ironclaw interrupted his mussing, forcing Severus to realize that the Goblin master was right, the sounds coming from the poorly closed bathroom door indicated that Harry was sick.

“I will go and give him a soothing stomach potion.” Severus stated walking toward the corridor before he turned back to Ironclaw. “Am I right to assume that both of the Black sisters’ name appeared as potential guardian on the test?” Ironclaw nodded his answer.

“Though, Master Potter being of age he does not require a guardian.” Ironclaw pointed out.

“I do not think that should be public knowledge, we do not know who inflicted this fate on him.” Severus told him making sure that the Goblins would understand that no one was to know who Harry really was unless he allowed it specifically. “Would you mind greatly flooing Healer Andromeda Tonks as well as Lady Malfoy for us while I tend to Mister Potter?” Severus asked.

“Is there a specific message I should impart to Lady Malfoy?” Ironclaw wondered.

“Lucius isn’t allowed to be involved in the decision making because he works for Hogwarts, is that right?” Severus asked carefully.

“Lord Malfoy is a member of the board of Governors and as such can not make decisions, where the tournament is concern, in young Master Potter’s steed.” Ironclaw confirmed.

“Perhaps it would be wise to inform Lady Malfoy that, may she choose to, she would have to take responsibilities for a family ward before the day's end. We wouldn’t want for her to be unable to do so without Lord Malfoy ascent.” Severus told him, and waited for the Goblin to nod before adding. “Be aware that all floocalls made by a professor of Hogwarts can be monitored by the Headmaster unless a private password was activated and those can only be used to contact specific people.”

“I will take it under consideration.” Ironclaw told him before turning himself toward the fireplace, effectively ending their conversation.

Severus didn’t really want to go into his own bathroom at this moment, actually he would rather face an angry Dark Lord then the young man he could still hear throwing up. But it wouldn’t do to let Harry make himself sick over something that didn’t have to be of consequences. Lucius and Severus had both loved Regulus dearly, they had searched for him, they had missed him, then grieved him, and, although he couldn’t be sure, no one was expecting Harry to take Regulus’ place, neither immediately nor ever, if it was not what the young man wished for. Harry should be made aware of this.

“Did you know?” Harry said in between sobs as soon as Severus pushed the door open.

Harry had his head on his knees, his hand trembling before him, his back on the cold metal of the bathtub. He was crying, although he didn’t make any sounds that could have been heard from outside the room, it was visible now, tears were running down his face, and his breathing was heavy. Severus had never known how to deal with crying people. Even when Draco was a child, he would hand him over to Narcissa as soon as he started to cry rather than taking care of him, himself.

“Which part of it do you assume I would have known about Harry?” Severus asked calmly, he couldn’t imagine what Harry was thinking right know, was he really asking if he had known the 14 years old teen sitting in front of him was his long thought dead mate?

“I…” Harry stopped himself, shaking his head as if it would help any. “He… He had a family, Sirius said his parents loved Regulus, and he… He had you and Malfoy.” Harry said before the falling tears seemed to double and he moved his hand to his stomach as if to indicate he would be sick again.

Severus was looking into his potion pouch for something to sooth the teen stomach when he heard it. “I… He… You… You had kids.” He said before throwing up again, Severus coming down on his knees next to him immediately.

“Harry what are you talking about?” Severus asked him after making sure he had spelled the potion on to Harry’s stomach.

“It was on the parchment, just bellow the consort titles, I guess I fainted before I could read it because I don’t remember reading names, but it was there, ‘Children’.” Harry explained in between sobs. “Did you know?” Severus heard him ask but he couldn’t answer, his mind seem unable to form words so Harry kept going, becoming more and more hysterical as Severus kept silent. “Do you have children? How is it possible if you were all males? What if whoever did this to him, to me, did something to the children too? Draco was born before the rituals? Oh God please tell me Draco isn’t my son!”

That last one, threw Severus off his mind with a chuckle. “No, Merlin no, Draco came out of Narcissa, trust me I was there, I saw.”

Severus sobered up when he looked at Harry. The young wizard was a lot of pain, but not for learning he used to be mated with his potion professor or with a Death Eater who had once tried to kill him. Harry seemed to react as if his whole family had been taken away from him once more and in a sense it was the case.

“I am sorry Harry. I do not know what to do to help you.” Severus said. And it was true, he wanted to help, he had wanted to help the second Harry explained how he grew up, ‘nurtured’ by Petunia Dursley, and he still did now, seeing his little mate stricken with grief over something he couldn’t even fathom himself.

Somehow Severus felt a tear fall onto his own hand and realized he must be crying too, although he didn’t think it was for lost things, his brain didn’t seem to have assimilate those new revelations yet, he was letting tears roll over for the pain Harry was so clearly feeling.

What he did not anticipate was to be attacked by Harry. The young wizard must have misunderstood his tears and threw himself at Severus in an attempt to… Cuddle him, it seemed.

“Harry, what…?” He started to ask but was interrupted by sobs coming from the teenager now sitting in his laps.

“I am sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Harry explained.

“Oh Harry! You did no such thing.” He said and for a reason he would question himself about for months to come started comforting Harry, petting his hair first and then with a hand between his heavy school robes and his crisp white shirt, he started rubbing circles on the young man’s back.

“We knew.” Severus whispered after Harry’s sob had started to lessen. “About Regulus’ pregnancy. We knew. We thought him safe in Hogwarts, I was in my last year, Regulus in his 6th, and the Dark Lord kept sending Lucius in dangerous mission all over the United Kingdom, we thought that even though the Dark Lord didn’t approve of our mating, since we had both Regulus’ and Lucius’ parents blessing, Hogwarts would be a safe place for Regulus to stay and give birth, once our child was born, a child that would have been the heir to three dark families, the Dark Lord would have no choice but to accept it.” Severus started to explain. “Not that we had planned for Regulus to get pregnant while still at school, but we knew it was a more likely possibility, bearer who mate with part creature are almost always ending up pregnant, whether a protection spell was cast or not, on their first time as a bonding pair, or triad in our case.”

“I didn’t need the Talk.” Harry mumbled sleepily.

“I just wanted you to know, in case you find yourself in the same situation again this time around.” Severus explained and tightened his hold on Harry when he felt him tense. “Regulus was our mate, Harry, but the Rebirth Ritual, depending on which one was used may have taken it away, and even if it was not the case, and the day you reach 16 we find out we are still meant to be mated, it doesn’t mean we would force it on you. I am not your favorite person in the world and I am pretty sure Lucius is higher than me in you least favorite list.”

“Don’t have a list, only Voldemort’s name written somewhere.” Harry joked before asking if Severus could continue his story.

“It was a Hogsmeade weekend, when Regulus disappeared. He had been complaining about the baby kicking his inside and there was nothing Mrs Pomfrey could do for him, so I owled Lucius and we planned to meet up in Hogsmeade to buy him chocolates and books to distract him, then surprising him with a visit from Lucius.” Severus explained. “When we came back from Hogsmeade we were told by Lily…”

“Mom?” Harry asked before realizing what he said sobbing again for a while.

“She might not have been your biological mother, Harry but she loved you dearly, both as Harry and as Regulus, she would always try to organize meetings between the Black brothers, so they could see each other without anyone reporting it to Walburga.” Severus assured him.

At Harry’s nod, he kept going. “Lily told us that Sirius had taken his brother to see the medi-witch after having felt for himself the baby kick at different places on Regulus’ bump. I had too, but babies move and the healer that had come only a few days prior to check on Regulus and the baby said that everything was as it should be, so, I did not think much about it.”

“Was something wrong with the baby? Is that why Lucius only has Draco?” Harry asked, his fear getting through his voice.

“We never got to know. When Lucius and I finally made it to the infirmary it was empty. A few hours later Mrs. Pomfrey came to see us and told us Walburga and Orion had asked for Regulus to be taken to St. Mungos and then Home for a few days, so he would feel better. It wasn’t the first time Regulus had stormed out to his parents’ house after a hormone induced quarrel, so we let him be. When we tried to floo him the next morning his parents informed us they had not been aware something was wrong with their son. Mrs. Pomfrey was questioned under _Veritaserum_ and her memory of the day analyzed by multiple Aurors and Unspeakables, but no one was able to find out what happened. We never saw or heard of Regulus after that. Not until he was declared deceased by the Wizenmagot allowing the Blacks to choose another heir, and Abraxas Malfoy to force Lucius into a marriage contract with Narcissa.” Severus explained, he disregarded both Harry’s inquiry and the arrival of Lucius into the bathroom.

He had never spoken about that time before, not even when Lily asked him if he wanted to, even though they hadn’t really been friends since Potter and his friends had bullied him hard enough for him to turn on her.

“Severus?” Lucius asked in an even tone but looking up at him Severus could see concern in his eyes.

“Did Ironclaw show you Harry’s identification papers?” Severus asked him when Lucius shook his head Severus gestured for the door silently telling him to go take a look.

He waited for a couple of minutes carefully replacing Harry in his lap as the teen was slowly falling asleep. Which he knew he shouldn’t allow but he didn’t want him to start crying again either.

“How?” Lucius asked when he came back.

“We have more pressing questions.” Severus scowled him. “One of them being children. Harry would like to know what happened to them, is there a name on the parchment?”

“Ironclaw said he masked it as to protect them, only … Harry…” He said gesturing to the teen on his mate’s lap. “Can allow him to reveal it. But I had to take this test before my wedding to Narcissa to assure the families that any child born to this union would be the heir, and I had to take it again when I was prosecuted after the first war, only Draco’s name appeared.”

“Maybe they were mine.” Severus told him. They had always assumed that they would have shown on all their test and family tapestry but none of them really knew how Goblin’s magic worked.

“Mine.” Harry mumbled back.

“We were not officially bonded, and we did not claim the child, it is possible that it only shows on Harry’s because of it. It would explain why, often, illegitimate children are only found when the child takes the test for themselves. Also, Harry?” Lucius asked waiting for the teen to nod that he was listening. “In the last war, occurrences happened where a child was never to be born because of the mother, or bearer’s death, or because of a stray curse. In those cases, the name of the child does not appear on tests, nor that any were born, to prevent Line theft I guess.”

“So, the baby was alive?” Harry asked hopeful.

Severus then witnessed something he never thought he would see, Lucius lowered himself to kneel in front of the cuddle mess that was Harry Potter at the moment.

“They were Harry. But I do not know if they still are or who they might be.” He stated honestly but gently.

Severus heard his floo alert someone was trying to come through even though he had blocked internal flooing.

“Albus is getting impatient, this was only supposed to take a short time, but we have already been down here for an hour.” Severus informed them. “Harry can you fake it until after the binding. I’ll give you detention and will come back here afterward.”

Harry nodded but didn’t move from the comfortable embrace that Severus was offering. Severus glared at Lucius and the later smirked at his friend’s misfortune.

“Go get Andromeda, I want to know if everything is alright with him, he got really sick after reading the parchment.” He ordered, and Lucius went.

“’m sorry.” Harry mumbled but still seemed unable to move.

“Think nothing of it Harry.” Severus whispered into his hair.

“Kay.” Harry made an effort to say.

“What is going on here?” Andromeda Tonks asked from the doorway.

“Would you please check that Mister Potter is okay?” He asked. “He was quite sick when we called you and cried himself into a sleepy state.”

“Of course.” Andromeda said and took her wand out to do as required. “Ironclaw explained that Cissy and I are required to act as guardian for Mister Potter while the tournament is in place.” She stated. “May I asked why he was allowed to enter?” She asked sending a glare to Severus. Although she had liked him enough as an occasional co-worker as well as a follow member of the Order of the Phoenix, Severus was under no illusion that the woman either liked or trusted him.

“I didn’t enter.” Harry said with more force than he had showed until now.

“As Mister Potter so elegantly assured you, he is not responsible for his current misfortune. Ironclaw informed us earlier, that even if Harry had volunteered to be in this tournament which do not seem likely, the Headmaster as his magical guardian had two days to rescind his participation, which he did not follow through, trapping Harry in the binding contract between himself and the Goblet of Fire.” Severus explained calmly and as professionally as he could realistically be with said student still on his laps.

“Well, Harry is exhausted, but he is relatively healthy. You already gave him something for his stomach and a calming draught, as a potion master you already know you can not give him a Pepper Up potion or he will sick it up, so we have to wake him up gently but efficiently. Especially if Albus is the one who tried to come through your floo, he will come down here personally soon enough.” She said.

“I am up.” Harry suddenly said in a loud voice, extricating himself from his Severus cocoon.

“Will you be okay?” Severus asked him when Andromeda offered to help him up.

“It’s just going up to the third floor, giving a little blood to Ironclaw then coming back down here. I can manage it.” Harry assured them and left the room.

Andromeda casted Severus a dubious look, but they had no choice but to follow through. “It might not be as simple as he seems to believe.” She told him.

“He played Quidditch and caught the Snitch with a broken arm, he can endure this, we just have to make sure it is as quick as we can make it be.” Severus said.

“Then you’ll explain what is really going on?” Andromeda inquired.

“Draco might be needed for this conversation.” Severus informed her. “If Harry is up to it. We will have a family reunion in here after the binding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I know who I want their child to be but if you have idea I will listen gladely, I didn't not give any in depth explanation or specific dates to make sure it can be changed if I feel like it. 
> 
> Also no the pairing will not automatically be Lucius/Severus/Harry I haven't decided yet and since Harry is only 14 they still have time to decide. Also they don't know yet if they can or will get Regulus back or if they are 'stuck' (well not stuck because it's not like they have to wear Dumbles' robes) with Harry. 
> 
> if you have an opinion on if I should allow Regulus to come back or not I am listening to this too... I have an idea but Idea and plot can be changed.


	7. Who am I? V1.1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of 'Who am I?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to escape. Today actually as soon as I proof read this chapter (which for some weird reason is easier to do because I spot mistakes more efficiently once posted) 
> 
> Link and change title to the excape : Through the ages - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12862473/chapters/29376276

  When Severus got out of the bathroom, closely followed by Andromeda, it was to find Harry talking in hushed tones with Ironclaw while Lucius and Narcissa seemed to be planning something.

“We need to go back upstairs. Be aware that we might encounter the Headmaster on our way up as he has already tried to interrupt this private meeting but was unable to, also we have been here longer than intended.” Severus informed them all.

Harry opened the door to Severus’ quarters and froze before sighing.

“I told you, I don’t want anything to do with the Malfoys, I don’t care if Mrs. Malfoy is a cousin of some kind.” Harry yelled at them.

“Mister Potter you will serve detention until you learn to respect the guest of this school. We already took your blatant disrespect into consideration by allowing Madam Tonks to be here as a co-counsel.” Severus retoured, understand that Harry must have seen someone coming to them.

“You can’t force me!” Harry told them. “Mr. Malfoy works for the school it has to disqualify them all somehow.”

“As I was explaining when you decided to storm out, Mister Potter, there is no one else available to do it. Lord Malfoy will not be allowed to intervene, and Madam Tonks was brought in so neither you nor the ministry can try to blame Lord Malfoy for any decision Lady Malfoy might try to implement.” If anyone had been spying on them, they would have heard contempt in the goblin master’s voice and be assured that he was mad at Harry, furious even.

“Fine, it’s not like I get a choice anyway, I don’t know any other adult wizards.” Harry finally relented.

“Now, you have delayed our return to the officials present here today long enough, Mister Potter, I will deal with your attitude later.” Severus told him, and led them all out in the corridor where they met both Albus and Minerva.

“Am I to understand that Mister Potter isn’t happy with his choice of guardians?” Albus asked barely able to mask his smile, at least to Severus who was used to look for fake smiles on the old man’s expression.

“They will get me killed.” Harry protested.

“My boy, you should not say such things. I am sure Lady Malfoy knows it is in her family’s best interests to make sure you survive this tournament and that the people know you were fully capable of entering in the first place.” Albus said.

“I did not enter.” Harry burst out.

“I know, my boy, but people will believe what they want, the best you can do is prove to them that their gossips will not defeat you.” The Headmaster explained.

Severus was seriously questioning the old man mental stability, was he trying to guilt Harry into showing off for the public by making it a challenge to prove to people that he deserved to be allowed to participate in the first place? Had he always been like that?

“I think the officials waited for us long enough. Come along Mister Potter.” Narcissa said, pushing Harry gently away from the clearly delusional Headmaster. “We will discuss your need for attention later this weekend, I have no intention of letting you play the poor little 4th year forced into the tournament when the press comes to interview the contestant. It would be very unbecoming.”

Albus seemed happy when she said this, surely not realizing that she had no intention to let him talk to the press period, and not what the old man certainly hope would have been to tell them what they wanted to hear.

“Perfect! You see Harry, Lady Malfoy only has your best interest at heart.” Albus said before leading them back to the third floor.

“We might need to require to be allowed to stay in the castle for the next couple of days, Albus.” Andromeda said while they were waiting for the moving staircase to get them to the right floor. “We wouldn’t want to delay any adjustment Mister Potter should make in his attitude, and it being the weekend tonight, it would be in everyone best interest if we didn’t have to keep Mister Potter from more classes to do so.”

Albus stared at her for a while before casting a calculation look toward Harry.

“Certainly, Andromeda, you are right, you and Narcissa need to familiarize yourself with young Harry, so no more custody issue need to be argued this year.” Albus agreed.  

With those last words, everyone entered the room they had left an hour prior, the champion and other headmasters had been released and the officials looked both bored and furious, sharing glances and glaring daggers at Harry.

“Albus told them, Harry was often capricious and was probably throwing a tantrum over having to be supervised.” Minerva whispered to Severus who simply nodded that he understood.

Ironclaw performed the ritual, while Albus was explaining what had been agreed upon to the officials who seemed eager to see a change in Harry’s behavior after he had spent some time with Lady Malfoy, not even caring that Lord Malfoy would more likely be present to, after all Draco might be a spoiled brat but he was very well behaved in public settings, they couldn’t have an untamed champion.

When the meeting was done Harry was furious. Severus watched as the meeting went on as Harry started to shake with repressed anger. Severus had seen what Harry could do if angered enough after he had forced him to talk about his relatives the first week of term, it wouldn’t do for him to lose control in front of the present people.

“If Mister Potter is done wasting our time, he has a detention to serve, before meeting with his new guardians, I am sure that Lady and Lord Malfoy as well as Madam Tonks remember where the guest quarters are in the dungeons, and Draco should be glad to spend time with his parents while they wait for Mister Potter to be done scrubbing cauldrons.” Severus told them and everyone nodded though Albus protested to the location of the guests rooms.

“Certainly, our guests would enjoy the sun of the towers, no need for them to stay in the dungeons.” He tried.

“We were Slytherins, we will stay in Slytherins guests’ quarters.” Andromeda informed him tersely.

“Very well. Will we see you at diner then?” Albus offered.

“I think we will take diner as a family, we need to inform our son that we took on mister Potter as a ward for the year. It would not do for him to find out from one of his friends who might have heard Mister Potter unbecoming yelling in the corridors.” Lucius told him. Albus had no choice but to agree to this, they certainly didn’t need the boys’ rivalry to escalate.

With parting words to the officials, as well as to Ironclaw, Severus lead everyone back to the dungeons, or so it seemed.

“Go down to your quarters, Draco should be in the common room, we will join you shortly.” Severus said stopping Harry on the second floor.

“What are you …” Lucius started to ask but Severus interrupted him.

“Not now.” He told him firmly, and dragged Harry into one of the empty classrooms next to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

Severus immediately started to cast every wards and magical damper charms he knew, before turning toward Harry.

“You can let go now Harry.” Severus told him gently.

“No, hurt someone.” Harry managed to say despite his tense jaw.

“You need to trust me Harry, you will not hurt anyone, I put up protections, and no one ever comes around this part of the castle.” Severus assured him.

Harry listened to him and let go, Severus backed up against a corner and casted a protective barrier around himself when chairs, desks and books, started to fly around the room smashing violently on the walls. Severus had put everything he knew to protect this room, but freeing so much raw power no matter the protection, Hogwarts wards will alert the Headmaster that a student was in a danger.

When the magical tornado, Harry’s power created in the middle of the room, stopped the boy collapsed his breathing was labored, he was sweating profusely, and tears run down his cheeks once more. Severus carefully lifted him up onto his arms before calling for his personal House Elf.

“Tipsy?” He called.

“What can Tipsy do for Master…?” The elf started to ask before her eyes fell on the room and she started to work righting everything up. “Tipsy made sure Little Master magic disappeared.” She told him, Severus thanked her, knowing full well she erased any trace of Harry’s magical signature in the room as well as cleaning up his mess.

“Can you pop us into my Office please? We have a detention to oversee.” Severus informed her.

“Tired.” Harry complained but soon they were in the potion master’s office and he place Harry on the chair in front of his own desk.

“You have to pretend Harry, there is no way Dumbledore will not know something powerful happened up there and even if he can’t know who did it he will come down to see if it was you.” Severus explained to him, putting a piece of parchment on his table and a quill in Harry’s hand.

Harry started writing random Potion ingredients name to make it look like he had been given this task as part of his punishment.

Severus had been right not two minutes later, Dumbledore was knocking on his office door, he casted a mild cooling charm at Harry to keep him awake and opened the door.

“Albus, what can I do to help you? As you know I am supervising detention right now.” Severus told him coldly, glaring at Harry from behind so the Headmaster wouldn’t think anything was amiss.

“Some powerful magic was cast on the second floor and I wanted to make sure Harry wasn’t involved, as we know many of his classmates are angry at him and I wouldn’t want their verbal jabs to have escalated.” Albus informed him.

“Harry hasn’t left my side since we left you, as you can see he is serving his detention.” Severus assured him. “Maybe Peeves played a prank on the castle again, you know he likes to startle Miss Warren into overflowing her bathroom.”

“I will ask Minerva to investigate.” Albus said encouraging Harry to behave before he left.

Severus and Harry waited for five more minutes to make sure that he wouldn’t come back before they moved into Severus’ quarters.

“There is a hidden door to the guests’ quarter.” Severus explained when Harry looked around and no one was there.

Severus push away one of the shelves and a painting of Salazar Slytherin appeared. He gave the man the password while Harry, who by now was so tired he was lining on him, talked to the Basilisk present on the painting with its master.

“Oh Merlin!” Both Blacks sister exclaimed when they saw them enter the room they were all waiting in. “What happened to him?” Andromeda asked, already taking her wand out to answer her own question, which Severus allowed as he wanted to make sure Harry was alright.

“He blasted a room on the second floor.” Severus explained.

“He is fine, as fine as a young man can be when you add magical exhaustion to the physical one he was already suffering from before we had to meet with the headmaster.” Andromeda informed them, offering to levitate Harry as to release Severus from his charge, but Harry was holding firmly onto Severus’ robes and so the potion master let him sit next to him on his chair instead of with his newly appointed guardians on the couch, glaring at Lucius when he raised an eyebrow at Severus’ fate.

“He blasted a room? And Dumbledore didn’t say anything about it?” Draco asked once the adults had settled back down, the young Slytherin did not sound angry and Severus thought his parents must have explained what they thought of the situation to him already.

“He thinks Harry was in my office. But it will be investigated the damping wards were not strong enough to hide it from the Headmaster.” Severus told him.

“Dobby.” Harry mumbled and the eccentric elf popped into the room, holding his head up proudly while facing the Malfoys.

“What can Dobby do about it?” Draco asked dubious.

“Dobby will do nothing for little ex-master Draco.” Dobby affirmed before turning his back on Draco to talk to Harry. “Dobby used contingency, Great Harry Potter Sir Twinsy play big prank on second floor. I promise detention with Master Snapey if big prank, if little prank Mister Filch.”

“Thank you, Dobby.” Harry mumbled. “Notebook.”

 “Twinsy get notebook after detention.” Dobby nodded exuberantly.

“Wait! Detention with me is a reward?” Severus asked surprised.

“They like you.” Harry told him while still dosing off.

“Shouldn’t he be put to sleep? A nap might be good for him.” Narcissa suggested.

“Not alone.” Harry complained while cuddling closer to Severus, in case someone was thinking of taking him away.

“Can we talk about what is going on?” Andromeda asked watching Harry and Severus’ interaction carefully.

“Can I show them your paper?” Severus asked Harry who nodded.

“Ironclaw hid the important stuff.” Harry informed him. “Said Voldy would be mad.”

“We should all take a vow to make sure nothing will get out of this room.” Lucius suggested.

“Great Master Harry Potter Sir cast Serpent Tongue wards already.” Dobby who had stayed, probably not comfortable with leaving Harry with the Malfoys, informed them. “Everything secret.”

“He only talked to Salazar’s snake.” Severus affirmed.

“Basilisk guard secrets for Little Snakes in Hogwy only if Serpent Tongue.” Dobby informed them.

Severus had guessed that Harry’s Parselmouth abilities should have given him more power in the school than to simply open Salazar’s Secret Chamber but he didn’t know which one and Harry being a Gryffindor couldn’t be seen roaming the dungeons just to see if there was something interesting to be found.

Silent fell over the room while Severus made copy of the paper to give one to each of their guests.

“He said they are alive.” Harry whispered to him while they waited. “Not who they are, didn’t want to know before talking to Dumbledore.”

Severus nodded that he heard and made a note to inform Lucius as soon as possible. They had a child, probably among the Hogwarts students, as very few magical children did not attend, but as only Harry could decide to tell them who they were, they would have to wait to meet them.

“Why is half the parchment missing?” Narcissa finally asked calmy.

“We only had time to read up to the consorts’ part before calling you in.” Severus answered. “Ironclaw must have thought Harry should be the one to read the rest before any of us.”

“So, Potter is uncle Regulus?” Draco finally asked.

“No, Harry!” Harry protested.

“He is, and he is not Draco.” Lucius tried to explain. “He used to be Regulus but unless we find out exactly what ritual was used for his rebirth and if it allows it, he might not ever be again. Not that he should. Harry doesn’t have to revert back to Regulus if he doesn’t want to.”

“Will he become uncle Harry?” Draco wondered awkwardly.

“We have no way of knowing the answer, Draconis.” Narcissa was the one to answer. “Some Rebirth ritual only cleansed people from their magical corruption, other help regain a lost body, some do exactly as it says and leave you as innocent and unknowledgeable as the day you were born, some erase the person you were entirely. If the later was used then the bond existing between your father, Uncle Severus and Uncle Regulus doesn’t exist anymore. It doesn’t seem to be the case as it would not allow even goblins’ magic to recognize him as Regulus in this case. But one of the other can have the same effect on their bond.”

Draco nodded sagely, clearly lost in thoughts.

“And I will tell you what I told Harry, even if the bond was to form back when he reaches 16, we would not force him into a bonding once more only because we used to share one. If it happens, it will be a choice we would make.” Severus assured him.

“If the Dark Lord comes back he would not agree, it would put all of you in great danger.” Draco said, fear clear in his voice.

“Voldy.” Harry mumbled and gestured around in the air making letters appear.

Harry, even though he was magically exhausted and shouldn’t do it, drew ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’ into the air.

“He is on the parchment it says he magically adopted you that Halloween night.” Andromeda asked. “Is he the relative you were entrusted to?”

Harry shivered, and Severus hold him closer to himself, all the while shaking his head at Andromeda. Then Harry lifted is hand and the letters started to mingle creating the phrase: ‘I am Lord Voldemort’.

“That complicate things.” Narcissa commented making Harry chuckle.

“Slytherins.” Harry told her, and she nodded in acquiescent.

Severus couldn’t help but smile, Harry was right, Narcissa’s statement was such a Slytherin thing to say, downplaying all they would be juggling with for the next few months as if it would have been as easy as baking a cake if it hadn’t been for the Dark Lord’s involvement.

“I am sorry, I know that it might not be the time or place to ask but I have to know, did the parchment mention…” Andromeda started to ask but stopped herself looking at every person present but especially Draco. “I am sorry, I will wait for the answer.”

“Harry?” Severus asked hoping Harry was awake enough to understand what Andromeda was asking.

At Harry’s nod Severus explained. “The parchment mentions a child, but Harry didn’t have time to read their name, the simple knowledge of having his child taken from him, even though he was Regulus at the time, making him sick earlier.” A small sob could be heard, knowing it came from Harry, Severus started rubbing circles on his back again, it had worked on the bathroom floor after all. “He didn’t want to know their name before meeting Dumbledore so he only asked Ironclaw if they were alive, which they are.”

Several gasps were heard around the room when the news was delivered, but once again it was Draco who broke the silence.

“I have an older brother or sister?” Draco asked enthusiastically.

Draco had always asked Narcissa, Lucius and Severus why he couldn’t have siblings, unfortunately, although Lucius honored his father’s wishes for an heir and the magical contract signed on their wedding day, his proclivities and the grief he still felt for their missing mate, as well as the guilt he felt at betraying Severus by sleeping with Narcissa even once didn’t allow for that to happen.

Not that their marriage was a bad one, they were happy, and along the way became best friends with one another, after a while Narcissa, as stipulated on the contract could even have chosen to have a child with her lover if she so wished but it never happened.

“Yes, Dragon, it seems that you do.” Lucius told him beaming at his son’s enthusiasm.

“Who are they? When do I get to meet them?” Draco asked quickly when the adults stayed silent. “Wait they should be young enough to still be at Hogwarts. Merlin! What if they are Gryffindor? What if I was awful to them?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Draco’s rapid questioning.

“Laugh all you want Potter…” Draco started to say but Harry interrupted him.

“Harry.” He told him.

“Very well Harry. They could be Slytherins and you could have been awful to them.” Draco retoured.

“No, it’s just you.” Harry said with a small smile that only Severus was able to see. “Plus, it’s Ron.”

“I know Weasley and I start almost every quarrel we have, sometimes it’s Granger, but my point still stands.” Draco argued. “Can Slytherins be allowed to prank Granger and Weasley?” He asked hopeful.

“Why?” Harry asked dubious.

“I think Draco would like to avenge the illegal contract they signed for you as it is both very disrespectful of you and you are now a family member, but it is also an insult to pureblood traditions.” Lucius explained.

“’kay.” Harry agreed with a nod.

“Dobby help little ex-master.” The elf stated and popped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I am still not telling who they are lol but they need time to adapt to the new situation first.  
> And no Severus and Harry will not always cuddle Harry is just really tired and doesn't want to be alone especially if they are going to talk about sad stuff.  
> Just as well Draco and Harry aren't going to become best friends over night. 
> 
> Also I wouldn't mind pranks ideas because it was never my forte but I didn't want Draco and the rest of Slytherins to just go on a warpath and start cursing the annoying duo.


	8. Unforeseen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and many other seers share a vision. The destruction of the world and at its center Harry.  
> All she needs is allies to help her protect him. 
> 
> (Also lots of people aren't dead from the last Battle and some that survived are dead.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two things:  
> #1- If I manage to continue writing this I plan for it to be a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover. 
> 
> #2- There is a lot going on in the next 10.000+ words but I started writing it yesterday afternoon and really couldn't stop myself it was a simple pre-plot that was supposed to take 2.000 words at most and turned into this monstruosity...
> 
> as always I don't have a beta and I am not a English native so yeah there will be mistakes but feel free to tell me I'll make changes ;)

Luna stayed silent looking at them as they entered the room. She used Dobby to send them a simple message asking for them to be in the Room of Requirement after dinner that day, but she didn’t sign it, so she wasn’t sure they would all come, especially the ones who didn’t live or work in Hogwarts.

One after the other they got in, looked at her, either with a smile or a sneer on their face but as they didn’t want to admit that they were surprised at seeing her there they stayed silent as well.

Once all eight of them had entered she asked the room to seal itself and revealed their sleeping guest to them.

Harry hadn’t been hard to convince to follow her, she only had to ask, he didn’t even ask what she wanted or if they would meet someone else, she led him to the room asked for a bed and told him to take a nap while they waited, he followed her instructions and once he had been deep asleep she only put a silencing cone around him as to not disturb his sleep, but also because she didn’t want him to hear what she had to explain to the others.

“What’s wrong with Potter?” Draco immediately asked when she revealed him.

“He is sleeping. He won’t wake up until we come to an agreement.” Luna explained.

“An agreement on what?” George asked. Luna saw how the others kept looking at Harry but the twins knew her well enough to know she hadn’t done anything armful to their young savior.

“On how to save the world.” Luna told them gaining everyone’s attention once more.

“Please don’t tell me he is turning Dark like the press is hammering on about, I didn’t think he was that much of a dunderhead.” Snape said. He was less snapping, calmer, since his almost death, since the Dark Mark had vanished from his left arm after Harry had defeated his last master.

“He is not!” Luna told them with so much conviction that even Snape took a step back from her. “I am sorry, but Harry isn’t becoming the next Dark Lord, not if we can help it.” She affirmed.

“Okay Luna, take a deep breath and tell us what you need us to do.” Neville said, hugging her from behind so she would calm down a little. He was the only one who knew how powerful she could become when she was frustrated.

“I am a seer.” She announced to the other. She hadn’t planned to ever reveal that, she didn’t want to be related in anyway to the fake seer they had for a teacher, here at school, she never even took the class, which all of her classmates seemed to think was weird since they believed it’d go great with her quirky personality. Only a few knew it was as perfect a mask as a none Slytherin could fake one.

“Little Moon, what happened that you decided to tell us?” Fred asked. He had guessed Luna was a seer or at least that she had some power she wanted to hide by keeping people away from her, so he and George were not as surprised by the announcement as the others seemed to be.

“Not Happened. Will happen.” Luna told them.

“I am guessing it concerns Potter.” Snape affirmed though he looked as curious as the rest of them.

“Harry can’t be the one to save us this time, we have to same him.” Luna said sadly.

“Haven’t I saved him enough already?” Snape asked not expecting the reaction he got in response by more then one of them.

“Did you miss the part where she said we were here to save the world?” Bill snapped at him, while Fred, George and Neville shouted, “You send him to his death” at him.

“Uncle Severus is just whining, ignore him.” Draco told them with a smirk, now that he didn’t have to act like a Malfoy should to please his father but more like Draco, just Draco, and Hogwarts 8th years students had quickly learned that Draco was fun, and caring, quite the opposite of the boy he portraited as they were growing up.

Severus scowled at him but didn’t say anything.

“Lovegood, just tell us what is going to happen.” Blaise Zabini said, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

“If you want I can simply tell you that, but I think a little background intel would help.” Luna answered him serenely.

They took a few second to think it over before Charlie who had also stayed silent until then started talking.

“I have many questions to ask you about why you chose the people in this room or how we can help but I think as much as we should probably let you explain everything in your own terms, you should tell us what you saw first, it will probably help us think up plans of action while you talk to us about the everything else we need to know.”

“Charlie’s right. I would be easier to connect the dots of things we need to know or things we need to plan for if we know what we are to look for.” Bill told them.

“As you wish.” Luna told them and gestured for them to take a seat on the couches that appeared in front of the fireplace, the Weasleys boys had used to floo in. “Please keep your question for when I am not explaining.” She told them before seating herself down on a chair closer to Harry’s sleeping form.

“Since the death of the Dark Lord, Lady Magic had felt happy, blissful, all summer everyone had been able to feel her power growing, I kept having visions of a less happy time though, but the outcome was always different, shuffling from having a worst Minister of Magic than Fudge had been, allowing harder laws against people he thought are dark, to the Earth burning down, Muggles and Magical being exterminated and at the center point Harry.” She said holding her hand up to keep them from talking. “He wasn’t responsible of any of it. But a chain of events with Harry at its base is. Only a handful of the foreseen future seemed happy, future where we would all live freely, but to guarantee any of those future is forthcoming we need to make sure Harry is kept safe and happy.”  

“How can Harry be that important?” Remus asked before explaining himself. “Harry is important to me to us, at least some of us” He said looking toward the Slytherins.

“Hey, Harry has been nothing but a great friend since the end of the war he is important to us too.” Draco protested.

“As I was saying he is important to us, and he was a central piece of the last war but he is just one boy and if he isn’t the one who will destroy everything then why is he so important to your plans?” Remus asked.

“I don’t have a plan, only knowledge.” Luna told him. “I can answer one of Charlie’s question now if you’d like.”

When they all nodded, she run her hand in Harry’s hair taking great care of not waking him up.

“You’re the only one I was sure would want him happy for him and not just to use him to save the world, which you should know would only delay the inevitable, or try to make sure his happiness can be and will be on their terms to insure they will profit from it as much as they can. That’s why you are the one I chose.” Luna explained looking at Charlie.

“You mean to tell us Ron and Hermione…” Bill couldn’t even finish his question.

“Ron’s a jealous prat, he wants Harry to marry Ginny so he wouldn’t have to work as Harry would be generous with our family like he is with Remus.” Fred said, then looked at Remus, “no offense we know you only agreed to living in Grimmauld because you don’t want Harry to worry about you not being able to find a job, but it’s not at all what you would think hearing Ron talking about it.”

“Hermione wants to be minister of magic and change everything she doesn’t like about our world. She has plans already, lots of them, almost all involving using Harry’s name and his lordship to get people to vote for what she wants, if she is told that the next minister will be worst than Fudge she will pressure Harry into politics, make him endorse someone she would be sure to beat at the next election and would be easily manipulated into agreeing with everything the best friend of the Savior had to say.” George added.

“Dumbledore is the one who pushed those views on them.” Neville explained to the people who didn’t know the duo as well as they did. “Even in first year, he was already telling anyone who would listen that Hermione was the smartest witch of our generation, even though Luna actually gets better grades than her, as well as several others. He insisted that Ron and Harry were the best of friends, I asked my grand-mother, and when she was at Hogwarts although they were encouraged to spend the most time possible in their common rooms, the heirs of the Wizengamot Lords had their own suits, just like the ones for Prefect or Head boy and girl, it was to prevent assassination attempt or some such but it stopped when James Potter came to Hogwarts.”

“What are you on about? We have our own rooms.” Draco said after looking at Blaise and seeing his friend as confused as he was. “Uncle Severus?”

“I can’t… I was in the same year as Potter senior, and Remus, I knew about the private rooms in Slytherin, since that was my house, but I didn’t know that the other houses had them too or used to have them, all I knew was that Alice and Lily shared a room together although their was 8 girls in their year in Gryffindor, and that Pettigrew, Lupin, Potter, and Black shared one too but they were the only boys in that year.” Severus explained. “I thought Black and Potter had asked to share the same room since they had been childhood friends, and I had speculated that they asked to add Remus since they had met him and befriended him on the train, Minerva would have made them accept Pettigrew as to not seclude him.”

“My mom and Lady Potter shared a room?” Neville asked shyly, sometimes it was easy to forget that even though he lived with his grandmother and she could tell him millions of stories about his father growing up he had had no contact with his mother’s family since he was a baby.

“Lily was your godmother.” Severus told him gently.

“I did not know that.” Neville said with a small smile before thanking Snape for the new information.

“I think we all forget sometime that just because you are their child it doesn’t mean you automatically know everything there is to know about them.” Remus said sadly. “I remember when I started teaching here. When I told Harry he had his mother’s eyes he was so surprised, no one had ever told him that, he only knew what his mother looked like because of the pictures Hagrid gave him at the end of his first year. For as long as he remembered he had always imagined her as a nicer version of Petunia but for him they would have looked the same, it had been quite a shock to learn that his mother had more in common with the Weasley family than with his aunt.”

“Petunia? Why would Potter know what Petunia look like?” Severus sneered, Lily looked nothing like Petunia when they were children he could only imagine the girl hadn’t improve with age.

“You don’t know?” The Weasley boys and Remus all said at the same time.

“This was part of the background I wanted to talk to you about.” Luna interrupted whatever Snape wanted to snap at them. “Professor Snape, I know that Dumbledore and other people told you that Harry was safe with family, learning everything there was to know about magic, that was appropriate for the heir of an ancient family before starting his Hogwarts education.” At this Luna stopped waiting for him to nod that she was right, astonishing everyone around them. “I am right to assume, considering he was to get a magical education you thought him safe with James Potter’s family, which could have included many of the pureblood families on both sides with the way we intermarry.” She waited for another nod, the scowl on Snape face letting everyone know he had guessed where this was going but didn’t want to believe it until Luna had confirmed his worries. “You were misled. On the night of November 1st, Dumbledore accompanied by Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, left Harry on the doorstep of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, with a note explaining that Lily and James were dead and that it was their responsibility to take Harry in, the magic from Lily’s sacrifice would protect their household, and that he would be back when the time came to train Harry.”

“He left a magical baby with that horse faced jealous bint, he knew she tried to kill Lily repeatedly after I had told her she was a witch.” Severus’ magic exploded with him, not only had he been lied to and manipulated, but Harry could have died at the hands of that woman and it would have condemned them to the reign of terror of Voldemort or any of his Elite if the Dark Lord had never been able to rise again, the news of Potter’s death would have seen an increase in violence in their world.

“Severus!” Remus snapped at him, allowing him to see that he had lost control on his magic and the children had regrouped around Harry with shields erected to protected themselves.

He took a few minutes to calm down before assuring everyone that it was okay to lower their shields.

“Luna?” Bill was the one to start their conversation over. “You said on the night of November 1st. Harry’s parents died on the night of Samhain, I remember my parents coming to tell me about it even before the Prophet hit Hogwarts that morning, they assured me that Harry was safe and healthy, and that Dumbledore was making sure he was with family, I had assumed they meant Sirius, I knew he was Harry’s Godfather, he couldn’t stop speaking about it after James and Lily had asked, even when he visited Dad to talk about Order stuff, then a few days later we learned about Sirius’ arrest and I have to admit I didn’t think about where Little Harry ended up.”

“You were 11, Bill, no one is blaming this situation on you.” Neville assured him.

“It’s not what I mean.” Bill said but still nodded his tanks to Neville for his kind words. “I meant to ask where Harry was between his parents’ death and his arrival at the Dursley’s? Luna said he was left there at night, which means he disappeared for almost 24 hours.”

“Harry was with the Goblins, and Dumbledore. Neville was there too.” Luna announced bluntly.

“WHAT?!” They all yelled at her including a very disturbed Neville. He knew that Luna couldn’t always tell them everything but he thought he knew what all she would reveal to the others tonight he hadn’t expected any surprises for himself.

Luna nodded before explaining herself.

“When the vision about the end of the world started a few weeks ago, I contacted some other seers I know, one of them works for the Goblins, they had started their own investigation on her orders. They wanted to know what the tripping point could be, to know what could have happen, or would happen to Harry that would destroy everything just as much as I. So we helped each other, I told them everything I knew about Harry’s life, they told me about everything they found out.” Luna explained. “It’s only 3 days ago that we started to find answers as well as get a clearer idea of if not what, then when it will happen.”

“How long do we have?” Blaise asked anxious.

“2 days.” Luna told them serenely. “In 2 days something will happen to Harry that will forever change the history of this planet. The only clear timetable after that is that we will have 10 days to keep Harry alive, and get him away from here. And I don’t mean Hogwarts, or the Wizarding World, I mean away from England, away from Europe as a whole if we can manage, the further we go the lesser the backlash will be for us, and Harry will need us with him.”

“With the Goblins helping we can go anywhere in the world in the next hour, why wait for the changing event to occur?” Bill asked his voice a little bit higher than normal.

“Because none of us know what it is, we don’t know what will happen, if it will only affect Harry, if it is already affecting him, and if so how, the only thing we know for sure is that Harry will die from it if we don’t save him and if that happen everyone will follow soon, if he doesn’t die the possibilities are infinite and almost all of them are bad. If Ron and Hermione get their hands on him, they will have him marry Ginny, and Harry although happy with their kids will come to resent them and become bitter with the Wizarding World as they took one more choice from him and trapped him until his death. Horrible things will happen if he leaves them, but also if he stays but is unhappy.” Luna assured them.

“He will fight to cripple the ministry, for Sirius time in Azkaban, he will craft a spell that will kill the Dementors who he considers responsible for his Godfather’s death in a way, except that without the threat of the Dementor kiss, or even their presence in Azkaban, crimes will start going up, it will be worst than the war was.” Luna told them. “This is one of the tamer future we foresaw.”

“What was the worst one?” Draco asked hesitation clear in his voice.

“Lady Magic pushing everyone for his death.” Luna said with a shiver. “That outcome always ends the same, the second Harry takes his last breath everyone’s magic gets ripped off, not just wizards and witches but creatures, plants, stones. Every last bit of magic present on Earth is ripped off. We might not mingle with the muggles but our worlds co-exist, if the earth and flower creatures die from the lack of magic, so will the muggles culture that they nurture without their knowledge, the water creature make sure the ocean and the earth keep a balance. Catastrophes, famines, wars, the muggles will blame each other for what will happen and exterminate everyone.”

She made them all pale and shiver as she explained it with such a patient but cold voice, as if she was already giving up on any other option happening.

“So, we make sure Harry doesn’t die.” Blaise affirmed.

“Depending on the events of the next 12 days, this might be the worst outcome for us, but it is definitely one of the easiest and kindest one for Harry.” She told them.

“Why not keep him here for the next 3 days that way nothing can happen to him?” Neville asked.

“As Miss Lovegood explained, we don’t know what happens, Potter can swallow his saliva the wrong way ends up chocking to death, without anyone around him, he would die, if Granger and Weasley are with him they would save him but trap him with a life debt, as I understand. But it could just as well be a confrontation in the hall between those who still resent him for the war and himself, one from which he wouldn’t be able to walk away unharmed. Or a chain reaction starting with him learning something, like the fact that his two best friends are backstabbing manipulative liars.” Severus tried to explain. “Or it could be a potion he was already given but will only affect him in 2 days, which would happen whether he is here with us or half way around the world. As Bill suggested we could take him away now, but nothing can guarantee that we won’t end up in the very situation that was dangerous for him in the first place once we arrive.”

“You seem to have given this a lot of thought.” Charlie inquired looking between his professor and the little seer who assured them everyone in the room wanted to help Harry.

“I have spent the last 7 years trying and mostly succeeding to keep him alive, and I was a spy which both sides thought was loyal to them, I had to imagine every possible outcome at all time.” Severus explained.

“Professor Snape explained it better than I could have.” Luna said seeming satisfied.

“So we just wait for it to happen and react after?” Draco asked scowling, it was a very Gryffindorish plan.

“Unless you have a better plan?” Neville asked him with a smirk knowing what was bothering Draco.

“We can’t plan how to prevent it, it will happen in 2 days, but that also gives us 2 days to plan the after. We need a plan to keep Harry alive, which will probably mean making potions, and learning healing spells. We also need to plan for our departure. We need to do all this, while no one realizes what we are up to. Unfortunately it’s the middle of the week which means that Neville ,Harry and Luna still need to go to class, and Professor Snape has classes to teach.” George said.

“Lee can take over the shop starting this week, and for the rest, we’ve been talking about expanding internationally so we can always start talking about taking a tour around the world to find new ideas, new plants, new knowledge, new shops. Lee has been managing the shop for us for almost a year now while we worked on new products so that won’t be a problem as long as we keep sending products or at the very least recipes we will continue to have an income, we won’t tell them how long we will be gone so no one will tie us to Harry disappearing.” Fred added.

“That works for you.” Charlie said a little sad, if they all go he will have to give up his Dragons.

“Charlie, we need help planning, and hiding, doesn’t mean you have to come hide with us, you are free to stay at the reserve, everyone is free to stay were they are if they wish, only Harry and I need to go for sure and I need all your help plan and make sure we are safe while doing it. That is all.” Luna assured him.

“Harry is my brother, I am not going to abandon him.” Charlie exclaimed.

“No one is asking you to.” Bill assured him. “She isn’t asking any of us to let them go on their own. But they are the only ones that need to be gone in 12 days, we can arrange things for ourselves later, after we know who is involved and what happened. You love your dragons and you’re the only one of us with a job that can’t be moved. The dragons can’t follow you, but I can put up wards, or take them down in every magical environment, Remus has been teaching Harry and the others DADA as well as writing books about it, Severus can brew potion in a trunk lab if he needs to, the twins could probably create a entire new range of products muggle safe if they needed to give up magic entirely, Luna, Neville, Harry, Draco and Blaise are still in Hogwarts they will need to learn and pass their NEWTs but they don’t have anything tying them to one place either. You do.”

“For all we care, we can all move in to Romania and work with Dragons if you want us to stay close, rather than you walking away from your life for us.” Blaise explained.

“Oh yeah!” Charlie said a little embarrassed. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“That’s what we are here for, think of all the possible outcome. Also great thinking Blaise, no one knows Charlie is even in the UK they would never think our first stop was Romania.” Luna praised the dark skinned boy.

“Why first stop?” Charlie asked unsure.

“Well there are other Dragon reserves in the world and you are an expert dragonologist, you could consult for all of them if you wanted, plus I think Luna said it would be better if we didn’t stay in Europe I guess it has to do with the control our Ministry has over the IWC, there are other places, like Australia, or USA who don’t agree with them and would help us hide rather than stun us and ship us back to London.” Remus told him.

“Plus our Lordships are all of the higher tier which means they already existed before the colonies and as such are valid for all the government created from the secessions. Which means we can go live in any country that was colonized by England, Scottland of Ireland as long as they didn’t revoke the colons’ right when they got their territories back. Which means, India, Canada, USA, Australia, New Zeland and a few others that I would rather avoid if possible.” Severus explained.

“That is another point. According to the Goblins, Harry never claimed his Lordships, or his Heirships for that matter, and they want to see the four of you too.” She said pointing at the Weasleys.

“I work with the Goblins why would they go through you to ask me to a meeting?” Bill asked as incredulous as the others.

“Your grand-father put specific terms in his will, terms your mother and your father are aware of. One is that you have to be a certain age and financially independent to be allowed anything, but there is a special clause that says that the Goblins aren’t allowed to tell you about it, unless both of your parents are dead or in the event one of them is dead and the other is crippled and can not work any longer but at least one of your sibling is still underage. They didn’t tell me what was in the will or why your grand-father took those measures, only that they would appreciate it if I mentioned it to you since as a loophole they can talk about the clause with others but not to you directly.” Luna told him.

“Our grand-father never trusted Mom, he was always speak about how she had to have use Love Potion on Dad to get him in bed, and once she was pregnant with me force him to marry her. Mom always said it was ridiculous because she was the only Prewett girl and she could have her pick when it came to contracts, she was only glad that Dad returned her affection, so she wouldn’t have to marry according to her father’s choice.” Bill said pulling a face.

“Your mother is quite proud of herself for giving Love Potion to your dad.” A small voice said, followed by a yawn. “talks about it all the time around me.”

“Harry.” Luna cried out and came to kneel next to his bed. “Are you alright?”

“Can I answer that later?” Harry asked her, but still took the time to hug her and kiss her forehead. “Thank you” he whispered to her.

“Cub? How long have you been awake?” Remus asked him.

“Long enough to know that if I die Lady Magic is going to be really pissed. Though I’d like to know why. I am not important.” Harry muttered the end.

“We talked about this already Harry. You are important to us and apparently to Lady Magic. You will never see those people again.” Neville growled at him.

“Okay Neville, it’s okay.” Harry said grabbing his friend’s arm to make him seat next to him on the bed. “So want to tell me what’s going on?”

Luna took over and explained to him knowing that Harry would listen and not question anything.

“Okay. Where do you want to go?” He asked Luna.

“What just okay? That’s it? You’re not going to whine or say you don’t need anyone, or that you will stay and fight?” Draco asked yelling, just a tad.

“Draco, I fought to save the wizarding world already and it got me nothing.” He told him than looked at Snape. “And no I am not talking about glory or money or whatever it is you always hated me about. I mean it didn’t bring back the people I love, the new minister tried to get me back to the Dursley for the summer because not all the Death Eaters had been apprehended, I still don’t get any choice about my own life, they want to use me as a poster boy to recruit Aurors, for the first couple of weeks I was hounded by journalists everywhere I went, I can’t have a love life because everyone sees the Savior and not just Harry, I was kissed by someone once at the beginning of the year and I had to obliviate them because as soon as they stepped away they started talking about selling the memory to the Prophet, last night I was so tired and frustrated I set my potion book on fire and everyone in the common room started looking at me like they did in second year when they thought I was Slytherin Heir. If there is a plan to get me away and it will save everyone in the process, than for once I’ll be selfish and escape let them deal with the crap they created themselves.”

At the end of his tirade Harry was out of breath and a little thirsty but Dobby appeared immediately with a glass of water and tea or hot chocolate for everyone.

“Someone really did that to you?” Draco asked gently, “I mean Pansy is always going on and on about how wonderful it will be once she is Lady Malfoy, no matter how many times I tell her the contract she has isn’t valid but wanting to seduce you to sell the story or just still a kiss or more for a few lines in the Prophet that’s just awful.”

“Unfortunately it is one of the nicest thing people outside of this room are willing to do to me. At least it was a good kiss.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Harry…” Remus started to say in a sad tone, but Harry interrupted him.

“No, I don’t need pity, I don’t need to be comforted, if I had enough money, or some marketable knowledge or skills for the muggle world, I would never have come back to Hogwarts this year, I would have left the Wizarding World, hopefully convincing you to come with me, but I have to admit even if it sounds arrogant to some” he looked briefly at Snape, “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life as a janitor just because the wizards and witches I gave my life to save are an ungrateful bunch, the plan was to come back apply myself to my studies as much as I could, find an apprenticeship with a master in another country, possibly asking the Goblins if they can help me change my name , or cover my scar so I would get in on merits and not because I am the bloody Boy-who-lived.”

“You would abandon us?” George asked, his voice clearly sounding hurt, but Harry still glared at him.

“Why should I care?” Harry snapped at him. “Why should I feel guilty about wanting to make something of my life? Why should I be different than any of you?”

“Harry…” Bill scowled.

“No, for once you will all listen to me. You…” He pointed to Snape. “You belittled me since you first saw me in your class, I was eleven, I knew nothing about magic or potion, I had a quick look at the books before Vernon locked them away but certainly not enough to memorized them, and you yelled at me for taking notes saying I wasn’t paying attention, then after humiliating me, turned around and yelled at everyone else for not taking notes.”

“I don’t really know either of you.” He said looking at Charlie and Bill. “But Bill is one of the best cursebreaker in the world, and Charlie a brilliant magizoologist, both of you have dangerous work environment that requires for you to learn an incredible amount of spells but neither of you ever offered to teach them to me, even though it would probably have saved me more than once, Remus at least tried, he send me books and list of spells I should learn and teach others.”

“But don’t think I don’t have anything to say to about you.” He said to Remus. “I understand that the laws in place prevented you from having custody of me when Sirius was arrested but you never contacted me, and even if you didn’t know where I was before my 11th birthday starting September 1st that year you knew you could reach me Hogwarts, Sirius was on the run, but he still found time to send me my Firebolt when my first broom got broken, and even though I didn’t know who sent it at the time, it still proved that he cared later on. He had paid attention to what I liked and what happened.”

“I have more to say about the others, but at least they have the excuse that they were just kids. And even being kids, the twins always tried to help me when I was back at the Burrow after weeks at the Dursley, Neville always supported me even though Ron and Hermione tried to keep him away from me as much as they could, Luna always protected me, and was always there to listen to me without judgement or expectation, I have nothing on Draco and Blaise, I never noticed Blaise before this year, and Draco and I already had words together about what went on since we first met.” Harry kept going before turning back to the adults in the room.

“You, the Order, Dumbledore, the teachers, the ministry, the Wizarding World, I owe nothing to any of you. You never cared about me, I was just a weapon to save you all from a man not even the great Dumbledore could defeat. Yes, there was a prophecy, but I don’t remember hearing anything in it about raising me as a lamb for slaughter.” He locked eyes with Snape when he said the next part. “Dumbledore’s plan had always been for me to walk to my death so that Voldemort would be human again and as such he could die not just vanish. What’s your excuse for not teaching me to defend myself? For allowing him to use me? For letting thousands of adults qualified wizards rely on a child to get rid of their worst nightmare come to life? For asking me to sacrifice and darken my soul by killing him and anyone who would stand in my way? You sacrificed half your life spying and protecting me when you could, you died to keep the secret of the wand. I am curious to know after all you had to endure because of those two wizards, why you had no problem with what they were planning to do to me? Did you hate my father so much that you had no trouble sacrificing my life just because an old fool told you to rather than use your Slytherin cunning and find a loophole that would insure my safety.”

“I…” Draco said hesitant. Harry was his friend and he would do anything to help him, but he hadn’t known any of that, he hadn’t even thought about it, yes his father had forced him to be marked before their 6th year, and he was ordered to kill Dumbledore, but even he knew it was meant for him to fail, the Dark Lord was just looking for one last offense to kill off all the remaining members of his family, he wasn’t even sure that they would have survived that summer even if he had managed to accomplish his task their only saving grace had been Uncle Severus killing Dumbledore and gaining Hogwarts headmastership, he was able to flee to school before Voldemort had a chance to kill them all.

Blaise was honestly scared, Luna had explained what could happen if someone hurt Harry, but he hadn’t understood how one people hurting their precious Savior could have such drastic consequences, know he knew, Harry had been hurt so much already, and his eyes were burning with power, they were as green as the curse that had made him the Boy-who-lived, if he decided that the world wasn’t worth it anymore if he decided that it was him against the rest of the world, no one would be able to stop him, and honestly after what he just heard, he wasn’t sure any of them deserved to be saved from his wrath.

“Why are Neville and Luna glowing?” Draco finally composed himself enough to ask.

“They are anchoring him.” Bill answered him not taking his eyes from the trio on the bed. “Remember when Severus learned about Harry’s muggle relatives earlier, he almost destroyed the room?” Draco nodded but since Bill wasn’t looking at him it took some time for him to continue his explanation. “If Harry’s power was free it could level Hogwarts.”

“Potter isn’t that powerful.” Severus affirmed. He was using every Occlumency trick he knew not to crumble under the power of Harry’s words alone, the boy was right about everything, he had sacrificed his life to both side of the war and instead of making sure Harry wouldn’t suffer the same fate he did, he purposely played into the old man’s plan, just because he wouldn’t let himself care about the fate of Potter, Sr’s child, he was the only one able to kill his evil master and everyone had decided that he had to do it, no one even looked to see if there was another way. But for now if he could keep Harry’s anger on him, keep him focus long enough for him to calm down maybe they had a chance to redeem themselves.

“Snape is right, I am not powerful enough, I never was. It’s why it hurts the most that no one, but Sirius, thought I was important enough to save me, to tell them all to fuck off and fight their own battles. It’s why I know you’re only in this room planning my survival because you don’t want to die, not because you want me to live, if Luna had told you that my death was the only way to save all of you I would already be dead.” Harry spat out.

“That’s enough!” Charlie growled out suddenly, making Harry blink and whimper. “You will calm yourself down before you hurt Luna and Neville. You will do it on your own or I will stun you, I am used to stunning Dragons, so don’t think you can fight it off before I release you from it.” He kept his voice steady and calm but with an authoritative tone.

Harry tried. He stopped staring at Snape, who stayed silent as to not anger him more, tried breathing deeply, shook his head several time to distract himself but nothing would work.

“Can’t…” Harry finally cried out, tears rolling on his cheeks. He didn’t want to hurt his friends. “Please help me.” He pleaded and immediately everyone came to stand around him. Remus kneeling in front of him.

“It’s okay Cub. You had to let it out. It’s a good thing you did. It will help us grow as a group, we will know what not to do, and we will all try and make amends for what happened. Okay?” Remus started talking, hoping that seeing they weren’t going to argue would help Harry.

“I didn’t want to say all this, I didn’t want to hurt any of you.” Harry said crying earnestly now.

“I know Cub. But it was hurting you, and we don’t want you to hurt either, we understand why you had to say it. We wanted you to trust us to save you, you had to tell us why you can’t. We will work on that.” Remus kept talking.

“I am sorry Moony.” Harry said jumping into the wolf’s open arms, to cry his heart out.

For a few minutes, while Remus made soothing noises and whispered loving words into Harry’s ears, he, too, started to glow, then as Harry calmed down, Luna and Neville were released, followed after almost an hour by Remus, Harry cuddled asleep against him.

“Thank-you Charlie.” Remus said as he got up, holding Harry tightly to his chest he went to seat back on the couch.

“He needed to focus on something other than anger, I am not proud of it, but it’s something I have to do often with the Dragons, especially the babies.” Charlie said blushing faintly at the attention.

“It’s what was needed that’s all that matters.” Remus assured him.

“How did no one notice how powerful he was before?” Bill asked still in awe of the display of magic.

“Because no one cared.” When everyone turned to Severus to glare at him, he smirked. “I am not saying that we were right not to. Just that he is right, he could have been a little more than a squib for all anyone cared as long as he killed the Dark Lord none of it mattered to anyone. We talk in the teacher room every year about carrier choices for our students. It’s been abundantly clear since first year that Longbottom would work with plant, we thought for the longest time that Charles would go to play Quidditch professionally, some students are easy to guess other hard, then there are those who won’t have a choice, mostly my Slytherins, they are heirs and will do what their head of family will choose for them. Draco for example always said he wanted to be a healer, but Lucius wanted him to be an Auror and an Auror he would have been, he is lucky the same NEWTs are required for both, so he can do what he always wanted now that Lucius isn’t in the picture anymore. Even before he started Hogwarts we were told Harry would be an Auror like his father, no one seemed to care about his opinion on the matter, or his grades, it was a done deal and the professor just encouraged him to make sure he would achieve what they perceived as his goal. Pushing him toward studying DADA instead of Runes for example. I heard Minerva at the end of 3rd year, he wanted to drop Divination and Muggle Studies, to take Runes and Arithmancy, but she told him it would take time off his Quidditch schedule and that he would have less time to study the courses require to become an Auror. As his head of house, it was her role to guide him and I just thought he had asked for an advice, I now realize he never actually said he wanted to be an Auror.”

“Uncle Severus is right.” Draco said. “We talked about the future, and he made it clear he didn’t want to become a professional Quidditch player, he liked the game but didn’t want to be used for his name or to make an even bigger deal of his name and fame. But he never said what he wanted to do. Ron is the one always going on and on about how they will live together in Harry’s London house while they go through Auror training.”

“Harry never agreed to that.” Remus said surprised at the news. “I offered to use this year to find a new place to live so he could have the house to himself once he graduated and he stayed in his room for days thinking I didn’t want to live with him anymore, he would have said something if he had planned for Ron to move in with us.”

“Harry just doesn’t know how to tell Ron and Hermione to back off.” Neville said with a sad smile for his sleeping friend. “He never did. Even in 3rd year, whenever he was meeting with you whether it was about the Patronus Charm or to talk about his parents, after the first few times having Hermione berate him about wasting time instead of studying for the spells we were learning in class, and Ron telling him he thought it was creepy you wanted to meet alone, when Hagrid never had a problem with them coming along, he never said anything, just stopped telling them were he was going. He told me, so someone would know where he was but not them.”

“Can we come back to his powers? I know he is 18, so he must have had a magical inheritance, like we all do at 17, it would explain some of why his power feels different than it was in the tournament, or the ministry, but I battled next to him at the final battle, we dug Fred from under the rambles together. It didn’t feel so…” Bill search for the right word.

“Intoxicating?” Severus supplied.

“Yes.” Bill sighed.

“The Dark Lord’s power had the same effect.” He said and raised a hand to stop the protest he could see coming. “It felt nothing like that. His power was corrupted disruptive but intoxicating all the same, he would release it when someone new would join, it was part of the initiation, our magic would imprint on his is the best I could explain.” He stopped talking for a few seconds thinking of another way to describe it but couldn’t. “It is why those with lesser mental abilities were fanatical, I learned to protect my mind from its effect early on. Harry’s magic is different, it’s pure, he could create a corporal Patronus strong enough to fight a hundred Dementors without breaking a sweat or rupturing his core at 13. Most wizards wouldn’t be able to cast it to get rid of one Dementor.”

“He was able to survive a basilisk bite for several minutes before the Headmaster’s phoenix cried on his injured arm.” George said proudly. “He was 12.”

“Have you ever taken Harry to the Forbidden Forest?” Neville asked before gulping loudly at the curious look both professors sent him. “No me neither never mind.” He said hastily.

“Please Mr Longbottom enlighten us.” Snape said making a gesture for him to go on.

“Hypothetically?” Neville asked.

“Of course.” Snape agreed nodding.

“Well Hypothetically, if Harry, Luna and I, had gone to the Forest at the beginning of the year because Harry wanted to see for himself that the creatures living there hadn’t been injured by the Death Eaters, no matter how many reports from the ministry he got about it. We would have witnessed the Centaurs thanking him for saving them, but also offering him a safe harbor if he ever needed one, and we might also have been able to witness one of the heard of Unicorns bowing before him before he got to ride one while we petted the others… But it’s all really hypothetical.” Neville said with a shrug at the awe everyone was displaying.

“The unicorns let him approach them. But..” Blaise started.

“He killed someone.” Draco finished.

“Don’t ever say that again, no matter how true it is, it hurts him a lot when people talk about it so casually.” Luna informed them and everyone nodded. “He feels so much guilt over it.” She sais leaning over to kiss his forehead.

“We would all be concerned if he didn’t I guess but I think he has enough on his plate without feeling guilty.” Severus agreed.

“Plus Harry didn’t actually killed anyone.” Neville told them.

Everyone shivered and pale at his words.

“You mean he is still…?” Bill asked unsure.

“No Voldemort is dead, but if you follow the theory of magic he killed himself.” Neville told them surprised that they did not know that already. “No one told you what happened?”

“I was told no one witnessed it.” Severus assured him.

“I am not proud of it, but we regrouped around Fred and kind of left Harry alone with Hermione until he was stable, and we were sure he wouldn’t die.” Bill said wincing. Harry had so many reasons not to trust them.

“I was in a healing coma for a week by then Harry didn’t want to talk about it and the papers only had what other people were willing to tell them to go around.” Remus told them.

“They fought, I mean Harry had already walked to his death so he wasn’t as reserved about doing it once more if it meant he could take Voldemort with him this time, I saw him jump on Voldemort and make them fall from the bridge, if Voldemort hadn’t apparated them back on top they would have both died from the crash. But the final blow, Voldemort casted the killing curse and I don’t care how many times Harry says that the Elder Wand disobeyed him because Harry was its master, Luna and I we saw it, the curse was real, the green light shot out of the wand it should have killed Harry before he had time to react. But the spell Harry sent at the same time intercepted it.”

“Priori Incantatem.” Severus whispered. “Lucius told me about it, in the graveyard, it’s what saved Harry but he only had enough power, and or energy to hold it.”

“And Father said it was against the Crutiatus Curse not the Killing Curse.” Draco added at the look from his godfather he rolled his eyes. “Yes, I eavesdropped, I wanted to know what happened and if we were in danger.”

“Even with brother wands, Harry shouldn’t have been able to hold off the Dark Lord. I think he said to everyone that it was luck, he just had regained his body, his magic was unstable…” Severus explained but was interrupted by Harry.

“And I had been stunned, run through the maze, bitten by an accromantula, had just watch Cedric died, had some of my blood stolen, not that any of them offered to seal off the cut to stop the bleeding afterward mind you and I was bloody 14 years old.” Harry said glaring at Snape.

“I was only relating what he justified your escape with.” Severus offered, to which Harry nodded, dosing off against Remus once more, though now everyone knew he was listening and not sleeping.

 “Anyhow, the power being Harry’s spell sent the Killing curse right back through the wand and to Voldemort.” Neville finish explaining.

“And pray tell what spell is strong enough to do that?” Severus asked.

“Expeliarmus.” Harry mumbled, missing the incredulous looks of the people around him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Bill grumbled.

“He is not, we were there.” Luna affirmed.

“Harry dest…” Draco started but stopped when Luna glared at him. “With a spell we learned in 2nd year from Lockhart?”

“You should have learned it in first year.” Remus mused.

“Is that really the point?” Blaise said.

“No you’re right.” Remus agreed.

“How? I mean, I don’t…?” Bill still couldn’t get his head around the amount of power coming off Harry.

“It’s a combination really. Dumbledore was dead, he spent the entire year away from Hogwarts, just coming back hours before the battle, and when he died in the forest the horcrux was destroyed it was both blocking his magic and leaching on it.” Luna said with a shrug, everyone had learned about the horcrux when Harry went to testify in Snape’s favor.

“The horcrux I understand, what about everything else?” Charlie asked.

“Hogwarts is designed to prevent accidental magic, the young who get homeschool or go to the ministry school suffer from bursts of accidental magic longer, but it’s not because they are unstable like we are told when we ask why everyone isn’t invited to Hogwarts, that’s just what our parents were told, and they tell us. The truth is that there is a ward in the very walls of Hogwarts that dampen the magic of the students, imagine what would happen if all the magic released from classes or the house elves not counting the stuff we are not allowed to do but do anyway was simply released into the air.” Luna explained.

“Everyone would be attracted to the castle, the muggles would be here year round trying to study it like they do Stonehenge.” Bill affirmed.

“So the founders put runes and protections everywhere, they brought a Phoenix, a Basilisk and the house elves, they gave life to the castle, and all of this feeds on the ambient magic.” Luna continued.

“Preventing Accidental magic. And in the summer, the students aren’t allowed to use magic to help stabilize their core, so it’s not really a problem.” Remus quipped.

“If you’re not Aunt Marge.” Harry mumbled snickering.

“Yes, your summer of 3rd year.” George said. “Harry blew up his aunt by accident, she spent hours floating above Surrey like a balloon.” He explained.

“So the Horcrux was blocking and stealing his magic, his core wasn’t supposed to be replenish enough from exposure to the castle during the school year, and yet Harry still managed impressive fits of accidental magic.” Bill said scowling, though not at Harry, but at himself for missing it.

“Not my fault.” Harry mumbled cuddling deeper into Remus.

“No one is blaming you Cub. We just need to know this things to help in the future.” Remus assured him.

“If the castle ward is feeding magic into Fawkes and the basilisk but the basilisk is dead and the brat has both phoenix tears and basilisk venom in him, it’s reasonable to assume that the castle is feeding him magic. He should be stronger when here not weaker.” Severus thought aloud.

“Hogwarts doesn’t need him to be in the castle to do that.” Luna said chuckling as if he just made a silly joke. “Neville and I get some too.” She affirmed nodding to herself.

“Why do…?” Bill started but Charlie stopped him. “No! One at a time, Harry is the priority right now.”

“It simple Neville and Luna are my magical heirs.” Harry explained briefly.

“You three idiots shared blood without supervision?” Severus growled at them.

“Oh! It was at the battle after I saved this idiot…” Harry pointed at Draco. “From Fiendfire.”

“We just came around the corner at the same time we were all bleeding and we bumped into each other.” Neville said.

“Damn Potter luck.” Severus mumbled making the other laugh.

“At least it means they can anchor Harry. It also means Neville has to follow you.” Bill affirmed and received a nod from the trio. “If Harry keeps getting more power we will have to do it again to add more grounds.”

“Or we can find him a mate.” Luna said happily, making Harry grumble “I hate you before” before hiding his burning face into a chuckling Remus’ torso.

“He’d need more than one.” Charlie pointed out amused.

Luna got a terrifying look passing through her eyes before smiling serenely at them.

“She is kind of scary.” Draco said retreating closer to Severus grabbing Blaise to make him step away from the crazy witch.

“I kind of like it.” Blaise said with a wink to Luna.

“We’ll play matchmaker once were safe. It’s already past midnight, I don’t think we’ll sleep tonight, but some of us to have stuff to go back to in the morning if we want to be inconspicuous.” Bill reminded them.

“I’ll give you all Pepper up.” Severus offered.

“I can’t take pepper up.” Harry told them.

Severus was about to ask why but Luna stopped him. If there was one thing she knew it was that if Harry wanted them to know why he would have explained, and he didn’t trust them yet, she didn’t want to start another conflict.

“Just try and sleep Harry, I can put a Muffliato around you if you want, I don’t really need you to explain it all to them.” Luna told him.

“No, I rather listen, I don’t like it when it’s all silent, feels like I am all alone again.” Harry said, and it showed how tired he was that he had said that much. “Remus is all hot it will lull me to sleep.” He assured her.

Luna grabbed a cover passed it to Remus, so he could pull it around Harry to keep him comfortably hot while he slept.

“The last, explanation was Dumbledore.” Luna said once she was done taking care of Harry. “You have seen Harry’s power, what do you think Dumbledore did when he discovered Harry had survived the killing curse as a baby? He wanted him at that house, but he couldn’t leave a powerful baby with magic hating muggles. Even the Parade of Purebloods who asked to be allowed to adopt him would have put blockers on his magic after the first accident.”

“He already had one.” Remus said surprising everyone. “Harry’s first burst of accidental magic was when he was only a few hours old, he woke up in the middle of the night and apparated into Lily’s arms, he didn’t make a sound, didn’t cry to be picked up, he was hungry and went to his food.” Remus explained a proud look on his face. “Lily and James bound his magic a week later, after the godparents ceremony, instead of the simple godparents bound James and Lily had planned Harry changed the room and bound his magic to Alice’s and Sirius’. Neville was in the room and Frank and I had to take him away so he wouldn’t bound himself to us too. He was happy and chuckling, he seemed to understand perfectly what was supposed to happen he just wanted to bound with everyone. They couldn’t risk introducing him to anyone if he kept doing it, especially since they had no idea what could happen. The ceremony had already started so all of us would have been his godparents, including little Neville, but we didn’t know what could have happened the next time, they were planning on bringing him to an Order meeting the following week they couldn’t let him bond everyone together. We simply never told anyone, not even Peter, he had been absent that day because his mother was sick so he didn’t know.”

“Wait you excluded Pettigrew from the ceremony?” Severus asked wondering if it was what had turned the rat to the Dark Lord or If he was already a traitor, knowing the required attire for the ceremony, the latter was a better option, he couldn’t have been there if he had already been marked.

“It was the new moon and we were at war, neither Lily and James, nor Alice and Frank wanted to wait for another month.” Remus explained. “they did Neville’s first since he was the first born, and Augusta and Scrimouge left immediately after to let us perform Harry’s.”

“We did Draco’s that same night.” Severus realized.

“You waited 2 …” Remus started surprised.

“Don’t ask you don’t want to know.” Severus stopped him.

“I guess that explains some of the problems the Goblins told me about.” Luna said thoughtful. As everyone focused on her she started explaining again.

“As I told you earlier, Dumbledore took Harry to the Goblins after the event of that night. According to their records Algernon Longbottom brought Neville at the same time and handed him over to Dumbledore.” She looked at Neville then. “I don’t think your great Uncle knew, or knows, what Dumbledore planned or what he did, just like everyone else he obeyed the orders of the Headmaster without asking questions. From what the Goblins told me you were brought to Gringotts early morning, I don’t know when the news of Harry’s parents’ death was known but it is possible that he told your parents he would look after you while they grieved the lost of their friends.”

“It was known almost as soon as it happened.” Severus informed her. “Albus woke the teachers up to tell us about it around midnight, but he had already gone to the ministry to explain what happened”

“And seal James’ and Lily’s will.” Luna told them. “But that’s for another story.” She said stopping their questions. “The Goblins’ report says that Dumbledore kept Harry and Neville at the bank all day, to get their magic tested, they had to insist for him to allow a healer to look at Harry.”

At this Remus hold on to Harry a little tighter, he knew the old fool had had no problem making Harry explain things instead of allowing him to see Madam Pomphrey while at Hogwarts and he had been against it, but to know he had done it to a baby.

“Then he requested a private ritual chamber and shooed the Goblins away. But the room keeps a record of everything happening, the Goblins were never able to do anything about it because Harry didn’t have a guardian at the time and one of Neville’s authorized guardian had agreed to it.” Luna told them sadly.

“What ritual did he use?” Bill was the one to ask.

“Anima Equitem.” Luna said and chaos broke.

“He did what?” “I am going to bring that old manipulative bastard back and kill him slower this time.” “I thought this ritual was illegal.” “It wouldn’t have worked.”

It was that last one that had everyone silenced to look at Bill.

“It wouldn’t have worked. The ritual it’s meant to be used on bonded couple to allow them to share their powers as one, it became illegal when it was discovered that if the dominant partner used too much of the submissive magic, or too often, the submissive would become baren, and could possibly rupture his, or her, core. It was used a year after the original bonding, because it required for the couple’s magic to accept and recognize each other. The fact that Harry and Neville were blessed on the same day, over a year prior to Dumbledore attempt should have worked the same, as it doesn’t require marriage bonds, only that the two people involve had been involved in the same ceremony ritual on the same day.” Bill explained.

“Which means it would never have worked without Draco present also.” Severus understood.

“And any other that would have gone through the blessing that night.” Bill said.

“From our family, Ron’s birthday is the closest to theirs and we did his, the night he was born.” Charlie explained.

“There are others in their year.” Severus countered.

“But Harry is the youngest of the pureblood children.” Remus assured him. “The half-blood wouldn’t be able to be blessed with the same ritual it requires too much magic and the involvement of both parents, and no muggleborn would have been blessed this way.”

“What about those born before them?” George asked.

“It’s extremely rare to wait more than a month to do the blessing. Parents choose the lunar phase they want to include in the ritual and the godparents, for it to happen so close to his birth where Ron is concern, I guess it was either the full moon, or the new moon, that night and both godparents were present or easily reachable, if not they would have waited for the next appropriate phase to do it.” Remus explained. “Even if Harry had been born on the new moon, their blessing would have been postponed for a month, Lily and Alice were in no condition to do the ritual that night.”

“Aunt Tessie and Uncle Billius are Ron’s godparents.” Bill agreed.

“Pansy is the only other one born that month.” Draco informed them. “but she is pretty proud to have been blessed on a full moon.”

“Sometimes I wish that girl wasn’t a Slytherin.” Severus muttered.

“The Goblins didn’t know any of that and were worried Dumbledore might have effectively married Harry and Neville.” Luna said, getting them back to the original talk.

“They were right to be worried, if Draco had even been in the bank at that time, not even in the ritual chamber their magic would have reached one another and bond them.” Bill agreed. “As it is, without the balance of their third Neville’s and Harry’s magic spend their entire life fighting each other for dominance, while trying to merge. Harry having the largest core, and living in with muggles probably had more frequent, and more powerful accidental magic than anyone else, because his magic would accumulate in the hope that he would be able to reach Neville. While Neville’s magic would have been waiting for Harry’s to reach him, and have lesser, sporadic bouts of accidental magic.” Bill explained. “And no they aren’t married. More like brothers.”

“I think Uncle Algie knew, he kept trying to provoke my magic, he must have thought I would either be the dominant one, or at least be able to share Harry’s power with him. He almost killed me several times in his attempt.” Neville explained.

“It also explains why your grades are better in DADA, Transfiguration, or Herbology. Those are the classes Gryffindors and Slytherins share.” Bill said.

“Why does it matter?” Luna inquired.

“Draco wasn’t part of the ritual, doesn’t mean their magic didn’t acknowledge that he should have been. You, of all people, should know Magic has its own mind, they were blessed together, it made them godbrothers in a way, more Neville and Harry since their mothers acted as godmothers, but there magic still linked them together. Dumbledore’s ritual acted like a binding spell, constricting both of their core, instead of equalizing them, Draco’s presence would have negated it.” Bill informed them. “It’s probably why Draco and Harry fought so much. Neville’s magic was around Harry’s almost constantly, in classes, in the dorms. Harry’s and Draco’s needed an outlet to reach out to one an other.”

“I never fought with Draco.” Neville said.

“But he tried, it’s just not in your nature to take the bait.” Fred reminded him.

“Why did Dumbledore’s death freed Harry’s power?” Blaise asked.

“The ritual needs a binder. Like for the Fidelius Charm, or an Unbreakable Vow, someone who is responsible for its balance. The binding broke with his death. If it had been done correctly, and Draco, Neville and Harry had been growing up together their magic would have been so intertwined that they would have balanced each other out, even after Dumbledore’s death. As is, him dying only allowed Harry’s raw power to free itself from the binding.” Bill explained. “Think of it like a keeping a dragon in a cage for a long time, Dumbledore was the cage, it will fight to get free, which would be the accidental magic, but if the cage suddenly disappeared the dragon wouldn’t just stay there waiting for something to happen, it will rage, and lash out, before flying away.”

“I remember that night, Harry was terrifying, I thought he would kill us before we apparated.” Draco said paling at the memory.

“But nothing powerful happened.” Charlie suggested. “I understand the Dragon metaphor, but a caged dragon would have burned everything in sight before flying away.”

“You’re forgetting something.” Neville told them. “It’s three things actually. One Draco was there, if what Bill explained is true, Harry’s raw magic would never have hurt him.” When Severus was about to protest Neville kept going. “I know he almost killed Draco that year, but it was in self-defense, and with a spell he had no previous knowledge about.”

“What’s the second part then?” Severus asked with a sneer, he didn’t like remembering that his own spell had almost cost him his godson.

“The Horcrux was still there.” Luna provided.

“The third, none of us was 17 yet.” Draco answered having followed Neville’s reasoning. “No matter how powerful Harry was, we were at Hogwarts, where the castle would absorb any extra power he was radiating, and he was still underage meaning that his core hadn’t gone through his last maturation and his magic had a better chance of lashing out on him than on us. He probably was in a lot of pain and sick after it happened, but between his anger, the crutiatus aunt Bella sent him and the grieving for Dumbledore’s death no one noticed the difference.”

“So we need to have another brother?” Luna asked smiling serenely.

“I don’t think it would be wise.” Remus told them. “I don’t know, how or why Luna became involved in this magical bonding, but if Draco balances everyone out as is, then we should wait to bond them, it could very well be Harry’s saving point.”

Judging that they had enough to go on for now and that they might manage to get in a little nap before morning they decided to start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on writing more (of this and the others) unfortunatly I can't always do what I want so it might take some time...


	9. Many happy returns (time travel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is a little different... 
> 
> Time travel different...
> 
> As in something so awfull happened that Harry came back in time to that fateful Halloween night...
> 
> Also he is left as a baby with Clint Barton...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there will be plenty of cute Babby!Harry moments   
> I know almost all the pairing I will use and most of the plot I want to write but it's taking me a long time which is why it goes in the farm and not in its own story...  
> Also it's kind of a plot trops mash up... Some time traveling, some futur story, soulmates, reading the books (though not in details)... and of course both the Harry Potter and the Avengers/Marvel Universe plots...

Clint wasn’t as dimwitted as his SHIELD coworker liked to gossip about, in fact, according to his evaluation upon recruitment, he was smarter than most of them, he just never had the schooling or the opportunity to expend his knowledge and so showed his smarts in other ways. Proof of the point, his inhuman accuracy with every SHIELD weapon including his bow and arrows.

But still, here he was, mouth wide open, looking dumbfounded at the man in front of him.

To his defense, the man came out of nowhere, in a circle made of what looked like sparkles of electricity and behind him Clint was almost certain he could see a road with tiny houses all looking the same. Which was strange since they were currently on top of a building in Queens, where he had had to hide out on when the Halloween prankster teens had started to come out at the time his shift had ended.

“Clint Barton.” The man said. It wasn’t a question the man clearly knew him. “This is going to sound weird.”

Clint couldn’t help it, he snorted raising an eyebrow at the man.

“Okay, I guess you knew that already.” The man said with a sigh. “My name is Stephen Strange and I came to you with an important mission.”

Well now Clint’s eyebrow was raised for an all new reason what could this man dressed as some type of Tibetan monk would want with him.

“This…” The man said holding a hand out next to his head, which a bundle of clothes flew next to. “is the cloak of Levitation. Cloak give the man his mission.”

The cloak came to a stop in front of Clint unrolled a little and rolled around Clint’s wrist before he could react it was gone, doing the same to his other side, once done it place a weight into the circle it had created, it wasn’t heavy, but it was warm, and it moved a little.

Not sure if he should look down on what he was holding just yet he kept his eyes on the man in front of him, especially intrigued when the cloak simply fitted himself on his shoulder as a normal cloak should, though a normal cloak wouldn’t have put a rebel strand of hair back in it place.

“What is the mission then?” Clint asked wanting to get as much intel as possible.

“Protect him. My time is limited, I’ll be back later in the night several times if all goes well I have others to save before the night is over, then it will fall on you to complete the mission as you are the one who volunteered for it and I can not live in this time as I am now.”

Well at least the man wore his name proudly. Since joining SHIELD and even before that, Clint had met mutants, super villains, superheroes, but never one as strange as him.

“I’ll find you Agent Barton.” Strange said then turned to walk back toward the still sparkling circle. “But if you may take your own advice, take Mister Coulson who is surely listening in on us, and Miss Romanoff and go to Budapest. I’ll find you wherever you are.” He threw a bag at Clint, who caught it with little difficulties even though his arms were full, and the portal closed leaving Clint alone on the rooftop once more.

“Barton report.” Came the familiar voice in his ear immediately.

“One sec.” He said he still had to look at what he was holding but something the man had said was stuck to the forefront of his mind. “Protect him.”

Clint looked down and there could be no doubt as to what he was holding. The bundle in his harms was a baby. A boy if the blue blanket around him was anything to go by. The blanket, itself was strange and for a second his mind focused on that, it was light blue and made of the softest fabric he had ever touched, and Natasha had some dresses made with the softest silk found on Earth, it was not just that though, it had stars twinkling and they seemed to move on their own.

Clint refocused on the important thing and looked at the baby boy, he was sleeping which was both good and a little worrying after everything that went on with Strange, as well as the noises coming from the street. He had a wild tuff of dark brown hair, a small button nose, pink cheeks, but what stood out the most was a fresh deep cut on his forehead that thankfully had stopped bleeding.

Clint made a split decision, one he hadn’t made in a long time, he moved the baby to hold him with one arm and clicked his earpiece two times, listening for the telltale disconnecting sound a few seconds before his personal phone started vibrating, he connected the earpiece to his phone and answered.

“Budapest should be lovely this time of year boss.” He said and breathed deeply, knowing that although Coulson might not agree, Phil would follow his instinct, it’s what gave them Natasha after all, and it saved their collective asses a bunch of times.

“Shit Clint!” Phil swore but from him it was as good as a yes, he only swore when Clint asked him to keep things from SHIELD and especially Fury, which was basically what he was asking. “Be down in 15. Do we need anything special?”

“Car seat. I would say for a one year old. And a first aid package.” Clint said looking at the bag he was handed by Strange, it might have food and nappies for at least the day but nothing else, they would need to explore it to be sure.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Phil said before hanging up.

“You better be worth it, he doesn’t like stealing.” Clint said to his bundle. The boy sneezed in his sleep cuddling closer to Clint.

“There must be clothes in there maybe another blanket.” Clint said and began to look into the bag, he found a blanket quickly, but it was big, too big for the size of the bag really, so he looked back into it certain that he had felt other things inside.

“Wow.” He said when he looked inside. Everything was organized, a section for food, one for clothes, one for toys, or nappies, it even seemed to have a section with boxes and according to the pictures on the side of it, they contained everything one would need to take care of a baby.

“You came with your own ‘police box’, or is it Mary Poppins’ bag?” He asked not that he really expected any answers.

He found a collection of books, a leather journal on top of them and bound to the journal a note addressed to Clinton Francis Barton.

“Well I guess that’s me.” He said and looked down on the street, he knew he had at least 10 minutes left before Phil came to collect them and he would only need 3 to get down, 2 to pack his things. “Should pack before I read.” He was so used to talking to his handlers on missions that he didn’t notice he was basically talking to himself.

He laid the baby down on the blanket he had just retrieved covering him as tightly as he could, so he would stay warm and not wander around even if he woke up, while Clint packed. Not that he planned to leave him out of his sight.

As planned after 2 minutes he collected the baby back into his arms. “Let’s see if this is more helpful than Strange.”

Clint sighed and opened the letter addressed to him. First surprise, it was in his own handwriting, at least the most of it.

_To whom it may concern, (yes that means you Clint)_

_If everything went according to plan, and since you are reading this than it should have been, Strange left you alone with orders to go into hiding with Coulson and Tasha as well as to protect the baby he left with you._

_Well, his time back is extremely limited, so you thought a letter for you to read would be better than giving you time to interrogate him._

_First things first the Baby with you is Harry James Potter, he is 15 months old, if Strange didn’t screw this up, tonight is Halloween, it’s also the night Harry’s parents died._

_Everything you need to know is explained in the leather-bound journal left in the bag._

_Just know that no one will be looking for him, especially not so far away from home._

_You have no reason to trust us and we are not above begging but know that it was your idea to lead us to this so if you have any complains take it up with yourself._

Please look after Harry. All we want to do is protect him. Protect Harry and you’ll save billions. 

**_Well although that’s true, I’d like to think we would ask you to protect him even if nothing was to happen to anyone other than him, but as Harry is a stubborn git he wouldn’t let us go back in time if it was just for him._ **

_As I was saying, everything you will need you can find in the bag, the journal will explain how it works, and hopefully Strange will be able to finish his mission and you’ll have a couple more people to help._

**_The Prewetts Knights_ ** _. And yourself._

_ PS: Someone was added at the last minute, if he didn’t come to you with her right away than in a few minutes Strange should be back with her. Her name is Luna Lovegood. It was her choice to be led to you, we don’t know why or what could have happened, but she was begging us for the last minute change. According to her no one will come looking for her. Which in itself is telling since she is currently 8 months old and both of her parents are alive.  _

 

The second part had clearly been written down at a different time, the ink looked fresh while the rest of it was at least a week old.

As the letter ended, the air around him started to sparkle again and Strange wearing a startled look came through.

“They just handed her over, I didn’t even have to ask.” He said looking back to the field behind him with disgust.

“Pass her over.” Clint told him moving Harry a little, so he was able to pass his bag and the changing bag over his shoulder and take the new baby into his arm.

“And Wong wonders why I don’t like talking to people.” He said rolling his eyes but handing Luna over  all the same. “She is awake. I don’t have anything prepared for her. We couldn’t take the risk of getting out to retrieve what she would need.” He added after seeing that Clint had opened the letter the Prewetts had left for him. “Her parents were all too pleased to see me leave. Which is weird because from the stories I heard about them Xenophilius was a loving doting father.”

Strange shook his head and looked at something glowing green on his wrist. “I can’t stay.” He said and walked back into the field the portal closing behind him.

“I hope you are okay with sharing Harry, can’t let the young lady go hungry.” He said then looked down at Luna startled to see her looking so focused on him, she had light blond hair and bright silver blue eyes. He had never seen someone so focused on him before. “Okay we have to go.” He said and started to move toward the fire exit. “And when Phil kills me for this one, your knight in shinny portal better have something up his sleeves to bring me back.”

That got a giggle out of Luna that woke Harry up, he looked up at Clint confused before his eyes focused on the little girl.

“’una.” He said smiling at her and wiggling a little in Clint’s arm.

“Stop moving Harry, I don’t want to drop one of you.” Clint told him softly, but the baby boy looked up at him again and stopped moving around immediately. “Okay, not gonna lie, this is weird.”

He made it downstairs in record time, thanking the mom who hold the door of the building open for him to get out while her kids got in to go around trick or treating.  As they made it the street so did Phil, with a car that was not SHIELD standard operation vehicle. Phil was so going to sulk about that.

“Get in.” Phil told him.

“I am going to need help, I don’t even know how to use a car seat.” Clint admitted showing Phil his full arms.

“You said one.” Phil glared at him.

“Well they multiplied.” Clint retoured with a glare of his own. Now was really not the time for questions.

“We put the bigger one in car seat, you’ll have to old the little one secure them with your seatbelt and the strap of your quiver.” Phil said making his way around the car to grab Harry.

“Her.” Clint said automatically. “You said them, you’re holding a boy, and I have a girl.” He explained seeing Phil raised eyebrow.

Once in the car, with both babies happily secured in the back seat he went on.

“Harry and Luna. There was a letter.” Clint told him.

“I called Natasha, she’ll be waiting for us.” Phil said and pulled out into the traffic. 

They drove for about an hour both babies lulled back to sleep by the mechanic movement and the gentle way Phil was driving through Manhattan’s streets. Clint kind of expected it really but Phil’s silence during the short trip was still unnerving. He had tried to start explaining himself, but Phil had stopped him, he either wasn’t ready to hear it or he didn’t think the car was secured.

“JARVIS let us in.” Coulson called in suddenly.

“You brought us to Stark’s Tower?” Clint asked a little surprised, this wasn’t exactly a secure location.

“Stark and Pepper are in Malibu, it’s late at night, the tower is empty. JARVIS will record everything, but we have been using the facilities for a few weeks now and Stark isn’t aware yet or at least he didn’t give us any signs of being aware.” Phil explained as he parked the car then turned around to look at him. “Natasha said to come here.”

Well that was as good as saying it was safe then.

“I’ll take Harry.” Phil said taking the diaper bag from Clint.

They made it to the elevator in silence and when it started to move without them having to push any of the buttons Clint had to remember that JARVIS was running everything.

“Will your guests require anything, Agent?” The English voice came to them through the speakers confirming his thoughts.

Phil raised and eyebrow at him, Clint gestured to the bag and shrugged.

“We’ll keep you informed JARVIS thank you.” Phil answered politely.

“Miss Romanov is waiting for you.” JARVIS informed them when the doors opened.

And waiting she was just on the other side of the doors with her gun in hand.

“Tasha!” Clint admonished her, covering Luna and holding her closer to himself seeing as Phil did the same with Harry.

“What? you requested a Budapest protocol. How was I to know that you wouldn’t need back up? You needed back up the last time.” she asked but still put her gun away.

“Let’s get in and settle them, we’ll talk after that.” Phil told them.

“’una?” Harry asked in a small unsure voice looking at Phil in fear.

“She is right here.” Clint told him holding Luna a little higher so Harry could see her drooling on his shoulder.

Harry settled back as Phil looked at him in wonder.

“Something is wrong.” Phil told them.

“The bag is holding the answers apparently.” Clint said with a shrug taking the cushions of the sofa to build a mattress on the floor for the babies, even he knew not to let them on the couch as they could fall of it and hurt themselves.

Phil laid Harry down next to Luna and began to unwrap him founding a letter in the second blanket he put it on the coffee table when Harry began to whimper. Once unwrapped Harry rolled on his stomach and crawl the small way he had to make to get to Luna taking her little hand in his and curling around her they fell asleep looking peaceful.

“Are they siblings?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t think so the letter said Harry is an orphan, but Luna has parents, they gave her to Strange without a fight though.” Clint explained covering their little charges with the stars blanket.

“Yelp!” Clint herd and turned around to see Phil sucking on his finger the diaper bag on his knees closed. “It won’t open.” Phil mumbled.

“Of course, it will, it was open earlier.” Clint said taking the bag and opening it easily, he looked into it and missed the look passing between Phil and Natasha. He grabbed the letter from before and gave it over for them to read.

“I wonder if I should wait for Strange next visit to open this.” He said pulling the journal out of the bag.

“Read it out loud, we don’t have time to take turn and we were required to be there.”

Clint cleared his throat and started reading.

_I don’t think that is vital information, but I was told it is always polite to introduce yourself first, especially when you are asking people for help._

_My Name is Bill, I am the eldest son, I have, or at least had 6 siblings, only one of whom is a girl._

_Before you start asking yourself, or before Sirius starts making a fuss, we are human, as human as people with magic are._

“Wait did he say magic?” Natasha asked looking disturbed.

“As human as people with magic are.” Clint read once more. “Yes, he said that, but I am sure it’s a figure of speech they probably are mutants that lived in a community.”

“Phil?” Natasha asked looking worried.

“Magic exist Clint, there is a whole community of Witches and Wizards living in a secret part of every big city, or close to it.”

“So, they are…?” Clint asked looking at the kids.

“Probably. Keep reading, we’ll talk about it when we know more.” Natasha told him.

_We are now aware that the world is dealing with mutants and superheroes, so I hope you won’t have to hard of a time taking this in. Wizards live in communities around the world. We live hidden behind wards or on islands; isolated from the muggles, we rarely leave the wizarding world._

_The Britain community, and the Wizarding World as a whole has been facing multiple wars, unknown to muggles (people without magic) but the one that was ended tonight has been one of the most violent, cost the most lives, since the witches trials._

_The Dark Lord Voldemort was known for wanting to kill all Muggleborns. Muggles are people like you without magic, muggleborns are witches and wizards born to muggle parents, there is a big discrimination against them in our world, the lords are all Pure Bloods or Half Bloods (in rare cases) they make our laws, decide who can work where, what we study, the majority of stable jobs and apprenticeships are to go in priorities to Pure Bloods. Half Blood don’t fare that much better whether they are born from a wizard and a muggle or a wizard and a muggleborn (those are looked upon slightly better), they have to fight for everything they get. Pureblooods are the ones with generations of wizards in their family trees even among themselves those with the further heritage are seen as higher ranking then the one whose great grand parents had married a half blood for exemple._

_The Dark Lord gained power by supporting the Pure Blood ideals, and so the war started. Voldermort and his supporters, called Death Eaters, on one side, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix on the other._

_Harry was at the center of it. And yes I know he is only a baby how could he?_

_A prophecy was made before his birth that one born by the end of the seventh month will defeat the Dark Lord, I never knew the exact wording, Harry wouldn’t tell them to anyone, and the ones who knew and would have told us, are all dead now._

_Harry was born on July 31 st and was targeted by Voldemort, the dark lord of this time, after he had been made aware of the prophecy. _

_Tonight, he went to the Potter’s house and after casting the killing curse on James and Lily Potter, he tried to do the same to Harry but failed._

_To this day we don’t know why or what happened, just that it did, Harry is still alive and for the next 10 years, Voldemort will be gone, peace will be found by the wizarding world._

_This is when the story is getting a little more complex._

_As you probably noticed already I have some troubles with the time. I am trying to write this as if it was happening as you read but the truth is that Harry is laying asleep in his bed in a room upstairs, he turned 27 last July. And Luna died 2 nights ago sacrificing herself to give us the time we needed to make it to Halloween night, and the full moon. We had been waiting for 2 years, loosing countless of lives to make it to this night, and tomorrow we will have to sacrifice ourselves. Our last hope is that Strange and Malfoy are right, that the ritual they found will bring Harry back in time._

_He disagrees and hasn’t talked to us in almost 2 years. He stays with us, fight with us, protect us, with all he has, put he hasn’t said a word to anyone other than Luna since then._

_To get back on track, I’ll try to stick to a strict timeline, but I won’t be the only one to write as I am fairly older than the protagonists and others will know how to help you understand better._

_There are people that need saving the earliest the better, some are muggles like you, some are wizards like us._

_We’ll write notes on them in the journal._

_The first of the Rescue (which Strange is supposed to handle if he still has time) is Sirius Black_

_As I was saying tonight the Dark Lord vanished after killing James and Lily Potter, parents of Harry. Sirius was James’ brother in all but blood, (they are actually second cousins), and he is also Harry’s Godfather, which in the Wizarding World means a lot more than in the mundane one. For one the magical bound between Godparents and their Godchild can only be severed by death. The Godparents cannot harm their Godchild in anyway or Lady Magic will punish them violently. Depending on the ritual used for the blessing, the child is blood adopted into the family giving to the Godparents equal rights to the child._

_It’s important in this case, because in the Wizarding World, Sirius is Harry’s father._

_That said in our timeline, after securing Harry by handing him over to someone he trusted to bring Harry to safety, under heavy wards, Sirius went after the man who betrayed the location of the Potters to the Dark side._

_We are hoping that Strange can catch him before he finds Pettigrew because when he did Pettigrew escaped but faked his death and put the blame of the Potter’s death on Sirius, who ended up in our prison for 12 years for crimes he didn’t commit._

_You should be made aware, although Sirius is a brilliant man, well versed in our traditions and ways, and fierce fighter, one of the best the DMLE had ever had according to what we were told, he is and will always be a child in a man’s body, or at least it is the way it was when he died._

“There is a side note saying that DMLE means Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I guess he is a cop in their world.” Clint told Natasha and Phil who, used to long debrief, were listening silently.

“So, he is another you?” Phil stated making Natasha snort and Clint glare at him. “Since you stopped lets recap.” Phil told them. “The mission comes from the future to protect those two, who are still children and not their older self but are apparently very important though we don’t know why yet.”

“And they are Wizards.” Natasha added. “The boy put a stop to years of atrocious war.”

“More will come. Strange said he will find us, and Bill said he was off to find Sirius.” Clint said. “Honestly if we hadn’t meet Stark and if Thor hadn’t come around, I don’t think I would believe a word they say.”

“They probably knew that. The letter is in your handwriting after all” Natasha commented.

“You should go on, we’ll need all the intel we can get before Strange comes back.” Phil told him, and Clint began reading again.

_I should probably get back on track, I guess this is all confusing, but Firewhisky and knowing I am going to die soon seems to make me ramble, they choose me to write this because I am used to writing reports for work and yet I can’t seem to focus._

“We can understand that.” Phil agreed nodding. Clint had to admit that after a near death experience his own reports had a tendency to become unreadable to even the more trained of handlers.

_Let’s get back to tonight._

_Harry was left on the Dursley’s doorstep in the middle of the night (though we can’t be sure of the exact time hence why we don’t know if Strange will have enough time) by our school’s headmaster, which is also the head of our Lords’ chamber as well of the second to our International Conference and the leader of the Light Side._

_Strange was to take Harry away after Dumbledore left. The man stationed an old woman to spy on Harry later in life but for now no one will check to even see if he made it inside or not. Stupid old man._

“Clint, just read please.” Natasha said with an eyeroll though she was smiling softly at him.

“Hey! Although I agree with him, it’s totally what that Bill guy wrote down.” Clint told her.

_I don’t really know how much I should tell you, just handing Harry to you instead of the Dursleys could have changed the future enough, maybe telling you more right now would bring even more danger._

_In the bags you’ll find books on all sorts of things, but seven of them are Harry Potter’s story, it was sold into the mundane world as fiction, but it was actually written by Hermione Granger, she was one of Harry’s Best Friend during their schooling. She also became my sister in law later on but that’s not something any of us are particularly proud of._

_The books will give you details on Harry’s life and the danger he faced, but apart from a small chapter or two at the beginning of each books that will show you the life he had at the Dursleys we don’t really know what went on in Harry’s life for the next 10 years, and he still refuses to talk about it even to Fred and George._

_It is our guess that since neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort came into contact with Harry until his 11 th birthday it gives you 10 years to make the adjustments we would like to suggest and save the people you’ll need to save, but we can’t guarantee anything. One or the other could have someone keeping an eye on him that never made contact. _

_We suspect that Dumbledore had to Obliviate people and Confuse them when Harry was having particularly big fits of Accidental Magic, but he never made contact and Harry never saw him before he came to Hogwarts, so we can’t even be sure that he won’t find the lack of accidental magic coming from the Dursleys’ house disturbing._

_Oh, Stupid me! You have two magical babies with you, even if everything goes according to plan and Strange manages to bring the others to you (adults), you’ll need to know some things that muggles like you wouldn’t expect._

_Magical babies are not physically different, but cognitively they advance at a quicker rate, helped by their magic, they will be able to talk earlier, be more curious, Harry won’t be needing nappies for long, he just needs someone to show him how adults go to the loo and to explain why grown up don’t use nappies, he should be running around pretty soon, my littlest brother is only a few months older than him and I remember he was running after the twins by the time I went to Hogwarts for my first year. So be aware._

_What you should watch out for the most though is the development of their magical core. You can find out more on magical core in the books we put in the bag. For now, you need to know that if scared, or startled, or excited, or really any heightened emotion, they will make strange things happen, they can’t control it. Although According to the stories Remus and Sirius told us Harry has much more control over his magic than any child his age should have, and I should know having so many siblings, nephews and nieces as well as my own children, but that’s Harry for you if something is thought to be impossible he will achieve it by accident. Once he feels safe around you all he should start summoning his toys, his food whatever he needs, Sirius told us he can apparate too, already, which might be problematic if you take him too close to JARVIS, because magic and electronics do not mix well._

“There is a side note saying apparition is like teleportation, so we need to find a way to protect JARVIS from magic because we will need him to find Harry if he suddenly disappears, which means we’ll need Stark.” Clint said with a frown turning the page as instructed on the note, only to find a page called Tony Stark. “Hum, there is a page about Stark so I guess we’ll need him anyway.

_Oh I almost forgot, and we never figured out if Sirius would know or not, Harry is a Parselmouth, meaning he can speak to snakes, like really speak to them, like it’s a language, he actually described it as sounding like English to him, so don’t get frightened if he starts talking to snakes at the zoo or stuff like that._

_Luna only left us with a note on the kitchen table saying where she went why and to retrieve her from her house after getting Harry as she wished to grow up with him, so we don’t really know anything about how she was growing up. All we can really tell you is that if she starts speaking about animals that no one else can see or that you can’t find in any of the books you may find, don’t worry, Charlie and Neville have a theory, Luna is a Seer it’s how she understands her visions._

_All we know is that we learn to trust what her imaginary friends tell her and we encourage it as much as we can. And not just because Harry might kill us if we hurt his little sister. (joking here Harry wouldn’t hurt a fly unless it hurt someone he loved and there was no other way. He has the biggest heart I ever saw. But really, he spent months trying to find a way around killing Voldemort when he came back, and it nearly broke him to have to do it.)_

_I think I should let someone else take over, it’s the end of my shift anyway._

_The Journal as well as the bag are spelled only Clint and Sirius should be able to open and read them. It was a safety protection, but it also required the blood of the person and well as stated Sirius is Harry’s father, and I am sorry to say that at the moment we spelled it Clint was the only one of you still alive. I hope you will be able to correct that._

_You can try and read ahead but the journal is spelled the information written into its pages will only be revealed at certain point, whether it being the people with you in the room, or the moment in time. We want things to change but too much too soon could be just as bad._

“That’s all for now, it says the next page will appear after Strange comes back with Sirius.” Clint said closing the journal and putting it back into the bag, if he understood correctly it was as safe as could be in it as he was the only one who had access to it.

“So, you know about magic?” Clint asked after a deep silence settled over them.

“The Red Room had a partner school, it’s called Durmstrang, it’s an eastern European all wizards school.” Natasha started to explain. “They train mostly in dark magic, but they also have combat practice or dance and manners lessons, we would be brought up for those, so they could train with females and we could train with males.”

“The wizarding world previous Dark Lord, named Gellert Grindelwald, went to Durmstrang in the late 1890, he left a mark and a history there.” Phil kept on explaining.

“Two questions. How do you know so much? And what did he become I don’t think he took that Voldemort fellow taking his title without a fight?” Clint asked.

“Well Grindelwald was actually stopped at the end of World War II, he was trying to join forces with Red Skull, but Dumbledore dueled him and won. As for how I know, I was read into it recently in regards to random attacks happening in the UK but it is disclosed to every high ups so presidents, royals, prime ministers, and of course the Counsel who told Fury after he was sworn in.” Phil told him.

“Do we talk about this at all or just wait for more intel?” Natasha finally asked.

“I don’t really see what we can talk about, we don’t know why we were chosen, or how we met them in the original future. I’d like to know what happened with Harry’s family that they thought sending him away from them was a good idea but since he never went we might never find out, especially since it looks like Harry never told his friends.” Clint summarized.

“How about the fact that Bill had family, children, but he still sacrificed himself to bring Harry back in time? What will happen in the future that is so bad that they needed to do that? He said Harry killed Voldemort so they stumbled upon something that was worse.” Natasha said.

“And what to make of Luna? She went out of her way to walk into danger to give them more time.” Clint said looking sadly at the kids.

“What if following the path they are leading us on we make things worse?” Phil asked awkwardly. “I am not saying we don’t help, but what if saving Harry, which is basically all they are asking us to do for now, leads to danger.”

“Can we at least agree that we’ll help?” Clint asked them.

Before they could answer him though they heard voices coming from close to the elevator doors.

“Told you I have to get to him. He has to pay.” A male voice was complaining angrily.

“You are exasperating!” A second voice, that Phil and Clint recognized as Strange’s, was sighing loudly. “I didn’t have a choice, I am not chasing after you all over London.” 

“I don’t even know who you are!” the first voice yelled. “You could be a Death Eater.”

“Stop trying to hex me Black.” Strange snapped at him.

At this point Natasha took the lead and entered the corridor they were in her gun ready as she pointed it directly at the closest man’s head. Clint sighing in relief when it turned out to be Black and not Strange.

“Thank you, Ms. Romanoff.” Strange nodded at her.

In the main room the noise had woken one curious little man. Harry carefully extricated himself from around Luna turned himself on his stomach, wiggled his bottom in the air until he could crawl, cushions were a hazard on his little legs, too wobbly to walk on, when his feet touch the floor he pushed as hard as he could on his little arms away from the cushions, he really didn’t like cushions they were squishy, once in the right position he stood up on his legs and run, well for him and his diaper it was a run, to were he could hear the voices come from.

“Pa’foo’!” A happy yell startled the adults in the corridor the little boy running pass them right onto the legs of the man Natasha was still holding at gun point.

“Oh Merlin Pup!” Sirius cried out with a sob before falling on his knees careful of his little godson before he hugged him tightly to himself. It took a few minutes for everyone as Sirius started to smell Harry’s hair then looked at his cut, everyone tensed when he pointed a piece of wood at his head before the blood on the little boy’s head vanished and a bandage appeared neatly put over the cut.

“Black?” Clint asked uncertain about interrupting but they still needed answers they didn’t have.

“I don’t…” Sirius started to say watching around him uncertainly holding Harry as close to himself as he could. “I don’t know any of you? You don’t feel like Wizards. Why do you have him? Who are you? What happened? I don’t…” he said shaking his head. “I had him and Hagrid was there, I… I only remember… I wanted to go after Peter.” He said with a deep sob. “I don’t understand, I left him. I am so sorry Pup.”

“’kay Pa’foo’.” Harry said from where he had his head tucked on Sirius’ shoulder.

“No, it’s not okay.” Sirius said still shaking his head as if he was trying to get read of something, Clint remembered doing something like that when he was on painkillers.

“HI!” Clint said reminding the man of the others around him, getting a piece of wood pointed at him for his efforts.

“No wan’ Pa’foo’.” Harry told him. “They he’p P’ongs’et.”

“You sure?” Sirius asked the little boy who nodded, Sirius let go of his piece of wood which disappeared only to reappear on his wrist, which was a nice trick. “Hi! I am Sirius.” He said nervously looking around himself. “What are we doing here?”

“As I have been trying to tell you for the past half hour I was send using the ‘walk in the past’ ritual to come and save your Godson, yourself and other, so you can all save the future.” Strange told him in an exasperate tone.

“I never saw you before.” Sirius told him.

“We thought it might happen, you gave him up too easily.” Strange sighed. “I think you might have been confounded. I don’t think it was the imperious curse, from what I learn about it, it wouldn’t matter that we are in the US now you would have killed us all to get back on your task.”

“To go after Peter?” Sirius asked, and Harry started growling at the name. “You know he always did that around him, we should have known something fishy was going on. It’s okay little pup, the bad man is far away now.” Sirius said rubbing Harry’s back gently.

“Can we go back to the living room? I am not okay with leaving Luna alone.” Clint asked them all getting nods from Natasha, Phil and Strange but a startled look from Sirius.

“I don’t…” Sirius looked between Strange and Clint. “Luna? As in Lovegood?” Strange nodded. “Why do you have her? For that matter that Ritual never worked before, Dumbledore talked about using it a few months ago to get back to a time before Voldemort got so much power but he said he was missing keys ingredients that he would never be able to find in time.”

“We found them and with a little help, a lot of patience and a healthy dose of Potter’s Luck we were able to implement it, though we had no guarantees it was well past the time for us to try anyway.” Strange explained.

“How long do you have?” Sirius asked him. “How long does he?” He said looking at Harry still cuddled in his arms.

“We used the full moon, so I have until the moon sets down. We couldn’t figure out how long he would have our best guess was that since he is only 1 year old and his brain isn’t fully develop yet he will start forgetting things, but also the more conflicting memories he gets between his new life and the previous one the more he will forget, maybe he’ll remember small things, start getting wary of people he had never met without being able to explain why, but we were not sure.” Strange told them sadly as he sat down on a couch facing Clint and Sirius who had sat on the same couch to look over a still sleeping Luna, the diaper bag between them, Phil and Natasha sitting on armchairs on each sides of the couches. “Him remembering wasn’t vital especially since he is too young to help really, I had to bring back someone and since we wanted to change his life and he was the one with the highest chance of succeeding he was the obvious choice.”

“So you meddled with his brain and you don’t even know the effect.” Sirius said angrily.

“It was a risk we had to take.” Strange said sadly. “You have to understand, what was happening at the time was worse than anything either of us had ever lived through and the second coming of Voldemort was a lot worse than the first, from what I was told.” Sirius was about to interrupt him but Strange stopped him. “He came back for about 3 years before Harry killed him once and for all, but those 3 years were worse than the decade you just had, from then they had about 6 months of peace before Harry was betrayed. He and the people who chose to fight on his side went to hide in other countries first, but they had to resort to going into the muggle world after more and more evil plots were unrevealed. They ended up hiding in the mutant community. Harry has the ability to inspire the deepest friendship and the strongest loyalty without even meaning too, when they were found he offered to run once more he even offered to give himself up hoping it would appease the people they were running from. Professor Xavier wouldn’t let him he called the different superheroes group existing around the world for support and after meeting with Harry and his group we were all on board with Xavier’s plan to fight for them.”

He stopped for a moment and made a tea cup appear in his hand taking a few sips before continuing, not that Clint didn’t catch his little smirk at the dumbfounded look he and Phil had at the casual display of magic, or the giggle it got out of Harry.

“It did not go as we had hopped their enemies had spread lies and rumors in the magical communities and most of the wizards and witches all over the world wanted them extinct, and us too for helping them. The ritual was our last hope, the world I am coming from is dark, full of death and repression, what Voldemort had you all going through in the last decade looked like child play to the ones who were fighting with us and could remember it. After the first attacks on our forces the wizarding communities had come to their senses and realized they had been manipulated but by that time it didn’t matter anymore they had allies among the muggles powerful and dangerous ones they could wipe out everyone who opposed them. We couldn’t protect everyone not that Harry didn’t try.”

At this Strange looked at Harry who seemed to be pouting through the silent tears that were running on his pink cheeks.

“Oh, Pup! Shush!” Sirius said cuddling him tightly and running his hand gently on his back to sooth him. “We’ll fix it I promise.”

“P’ease.” Harry said in a little voice barely a whisper but in the silence of the room everyone heard him.

“Marauder promise Pup, we’ll save them.” Sirius told him kissing the top of his head softly.

“I really hope. I don’t know if he will remember all this for long, but don’t let him develop his survivor guilt too much.” Strange told them. “It was cultivated into him from a young age. He took every death as being his fault. He almost killed himself by using too much magic so many times we resorted to stunning him when we thought the battle was something we could handle on our own.”

“The saving people thing is in his blood I fear. But we can teach him that he is not responsible for other people’s life.” Sirius told him.

“I have half an hour left before my last stop.” Strange said before adding “I have a wolf to catch and only minutes to do it before my time is out. Thanks for coming here I know the facilities I know where to put him.”

“You’ll get Remi?” Sirius chocked out.

“Of course. We couldn’t save James and Lily. Even knowing the exact address, I couldn’t see the house under the Fidelius until it was too late. But I know where to find Remus.” Strange assured him.

“Oh Merlin! He doesn’t know.” Sirius said tears running down his cheek.

“Holding Harry should help with that.” Strange told him and Sirius nodded.

“What else can you tell us?” Phil asked Strange. Half an hour wasn’t a lot, but it should help.

“We didn’t know if I’d be able to talk to you or not so everything we know is in the journal down to the recipes of potions sometimes or to the names of people you would do well to send to Siberia for eternity if you can. The Harry Potter books should help you understand what led to the events of the Final War. It focuses mostly on Harry and his best friends and only from first year to graduation, but it should help. The Prewetts, you might want to save them now like we did Harry and Luna but don’t, the oldest one Bill is only 11 now, and they live pretty happy life for the next 14 years, the older ones grew up to be pretty successful in their field and it help us find allies later on, they really are happy.” Strange explained, before adding. “One person you will have to save soon is Severus Snape.”

“You want us to save Snivellius?” Sirius growled out, but it was Harry who answered nodding against Sirius shoulder.

“Shave Ser’vus.” Harry said.

“I can shave Snivellius all you want Pup, but I am not saving him.” Sirius snarled.

“Shave Sev’urs.” Harry repeated louder getting frustrated, his bottom lip started to tremble, a clear sign that he was about to cry, even for Clint who wasn’t used to babies.

“I don’t know who this Severus is, but he seems very important to Harry.” Clint pointed out.

Harry started nodding again trying to wiggle out of Sirius grip.

“Don’t go Pup!” Sirius told him holding him closer. “I promised to save people, I’ll start with Snivellius if you want to.”

“Serve’us.” Harry repeated.

“I can either save him or call him by his name, I can’t do both.” Sirius teased Harry tickling his stomach, getting Harry to giggle though it was clearly against his will.

“Shave.” Harry chose.

“Now that you agreed. Harry left specific instructions as to how and when to retrieve Severus in the journal, I would follow them, he was pretty adamant that Severus was a not negotiable part of our plan.” Strange admitted to them.

“Shave Sevu’s.” Harry said sleepily.

“We’ll get him soon Pup, you can sleep now.” Sirius told the boy though the others could see a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

“I don’t have a lot of time. But you have to understand, from what I read in the books and what others told me, Severus played a major part in Harry’s life all through Hogwarts, not always good but he was his always constant and saved him many times, he made sacrifices at the end of the second war so that Harry could win and he never had the possibility to say thank you, I think out of all the deaths that happened around us, Severus’ is still the one that affected Harry the most.” Strange explained.

“Where were we?” Sirius asked.

“From the parts we already read, jail for killing that Peter guy and then you died not long after escaping.” Clint told him.

“You only saw Harry for a week or two over the summer at the end of his fourth year and a week for Christmas in fifth year. Severus was a teacher at Hogwarts.” Strange said. “You’ll read more in the books I really don’t have time to explain everything. Do you have any other questions?” He saw Sirius looking down at a sleeping Luna. “Luna chose to come and her parents gave her to me, they were waiting for me to come actually I don’t know anything more and since she doesn’t come from the past she won’t be able to tell you anymore.”

Sirius nodded, he had heard about Xenophilius’ and Pandora’s weird behavior since Luna’s birth, he’d investigate later.

“I have a questions, if no one else is going to ask.” Sirius said. Natasha looked at Clint and then Phil, they had questions but Strange clearly didn’t have the time to give them the long explanation they required, they’d have to do with the journals hoping it would give them everything they needed.

“GO ahead.” Natasha offered.

“Why take us to the US, Dumbledore could have helped us in Britain?” Sirius asked.

Strange became somber and sneered. “Dumbledore isn’t and will never be on Harry’s side. If we knew how we would have made sure he disappeared before Harry had to go to Hogwarts so he would never have to meet him, but Harry needs to go, there are people he needs to meet there, they are important.”

Sirius swallowed heavily he had started having doubts about Dumbledore when he made James and Lily move from Potter Hall and the extensive wards for a simple Fidelius Charm, then for making them choose Wormtail to be secret keeper, but to hear it put so bluntly scared him.

Strange’s hologram started buzzing. “It’s time, I won’t be able to say goodbye I literally am out of time. Don’t try to find me before the journal tells you to. I am not even a Sorcerer yet won’t be for a few more months. Take care of everyone for me, I hope to see you all once more someday.” He said scopped down to kiss Luna’s and Harry’s forehead and disappeared.

“Bye.” Harry said having been woken up by the kiss.

 

After a few minutes of silence Sirius looked at the adults around him.

“I know you must have many questions, but it’s been a long night and Remus will be here soon. I don’t know who that man was, but he trusted you with Harry and Luna and he kept me from making the biggest mistake of my life.” He said kissing the top of Harry’s head.  “There is something you should know. Remus, he isn’t dangerous not in anyway, but he is a werewolf. It was the Full Moon last night and he must have had a couple of bad full moons as it’s been months since we last spend it with him, he hurts himself pretty badly when he is alone for the change. You need to trust me, I’ll go see him with the pup, he will never hurt us he never did, once calm down from the change he will pass out. I suggest leaving Harry and Luna with him on a bed so that when he wakes up he doesn’t panic, having his cub with him will keep him calm until I can tell him about the rest of the pack.” Sirius told them looking unsure as if they were going to keep him away from his friend.

“We’ll watch you.” Natasha said and JARVIS helpfully projected the conversation they were having on the flat screen in the wall in front of Sirius.

“Good idea.” Sirius agreed. “You’re not going to ask?”

“We’ll ask. After they are settled you’ll come back here, and we’ll ask. We are agents of a governmental agency we know that sometimes you have to be patient to have the best results.” Phil told him in his usual Agent Coulson voice.

Soon enough JARVIS’ voice was heard around them. “Doctor Strange left your new guest in the upper floor guest bedroom Miss Romanoff.”

“Thank You JARVIS.” Natasha said. “Can you help Mister Black to there?”

“Of course, Miss Romanoff, it will be my pleasure. Mister Black please follow the green lights on the floor.”

Sirius followed the instructions clutching Harry tightly to himself and looking back every so often at the room he left until he couldn’t anymore, Clint could guess leaving Luna with them left him unsettled.

(this scene is seen by the others through JARVIS’ projection)

“Little Pup?” Sirius said softly looking to Harry would looked up at him sleepily. “Do you remember much about the future?”

Instead of answering him Harry just snuggled against his chest putting his head on his shoulder.

“I am not going to ask.” He assured the little boy. “Would you do something for me though?” Harry nodded against his shoulder. “I promise to help with all the plans you and the others made, I’ll even save and be nice to Severus, but please forget about it all.”

Harry lifted his head up to look at him, but Sirius kept going.

“I know, it will be hard, I can only guess as to what happened, if you all thought it was a good idea to use that ritual, I don’t want you to remember all that. I hope you had someone to love and a pack of your own, and we’ll see what we can do for you to get them back, but I don’t want you to get lost in ‘what should have been’, this is a new life for you, you are just a little boy, and you should just be a little boy.” Sirius pleaded with him and Clint could see that as himself, Phil and Natasha both approved.

“I’ll ask Severus if he knows any potions or spells that could help. He was the always the best at mind magic.” Sirius informed Harry.

“’kay.” Harry said after observing his Godfather for a few minutes in silence.

“Now do you remember your last 15 months of life too?” Sirius asked with a mischievous smile.

“Hmm!” Harry said nodding with a gummy grin.

“So, you remember how we deal with a grumpy Moony?” Sirius laughed.

“’i’’le Cub.” Harry said making himself look even more innocent with his big green eyes wide and shinning. “Kiss, cu’’le.” He said giggling.

“Oh, we are all so screwed.” Clint commented while watching the scene. He could already see Phil melting and Natasha looking forward to the next move.

“Just a sec” Sirius said getting the piece of wood out once more and taping it against Harry’s bandage. “We wouldn’t want our little Cub to become a wolf, now would we?” Sirius asked, though he looked like he was doing it more as a habit then an actual treat.

“’own Pa’foo’.” Harry ordered.

 Sirius obeyed putting him down. “’ea’y.” Ha said pushing against the door.

“Okay little Pup! Time for the show.” Sirius laughed opening the door.

For some reasons they didn’t know JARVIS had kept his focus on the two and so they only saw what was waiting behind the door at the same time as they did.

Clint heard Natasha gasping, but he wouldn’t comment as he had almost done so too. Inside the bedroom was a man, naked and covered in bleeding scratches and deep older scars, he looked lost and terrified. Clint had seen better looking torture victims, and to think Sirius had said the man had done this to himself.

Harry barged into the room and ran, on his little legs, straight to the man, crying loudly for Moony.

The man looked up and opened his arms without a word, holding on to Harry for dear life before a faint “Cub” could be heard.

“Moony.” Harry repeated as the man rubbed his cheek on his hair then his cheeks, his neck, making the little boy giggle. “’ick’e Moony.”

“My little cub. I missed you so, so much.” The man, Remus, Clint remembered, said.

“Mish ‘oo Moony.” Harry told him snuggling in so that Remus could hold him up against his chest, securing him in his arms.

“Do you know where we are little Cub?” Remus asked kissing Harry’s forehead frowning at the bandage.

“I think he does but he isn’t going to answer you Moony.” Sirius finally talked. “And all I know is that we are in the United States.”

“Sirius?” Remus asked in a soft whisper as if he was scared of hearing things.

“I am here Remi. I am here.” He said and approached the man kneeling in front of him and allowing himself to be dragged into an awkward hug as they were trying to be careful of the little boy between them.

They stayed like that for almost half an hour, Remus acting as if he was scenting them, for there was no better word for it. But he looked better now, calmer, taking deep breath and kissing Harry every few minutes as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“I don’t have any potions with me Moony. Did you have any?” Sirius finally asked when Remus release him from his hold.

“Pain and Dittany. I don’t know if the man brought my clothes with me though.” Remus said and then looked down at Harry. “Don’t give me the pain potion now please, I missed him so much.”

“No pain potion, okay.” Sirius said looking around them to see if there were any clothes around, spotting a bundle on the bed and getting up to get them, retrieving a clear vial of blue liquid and a jar of an off white cream. “Are they from Severus?”

Remus looked up in surprise. “Severus?”

Sirius sighed. “Long story, I’ll tell you after some sleep. So?”

“The Dittany yes, the pain potion comes from Madam Pomphrey, so I assume Slughorn made it.” Remus told him.

Sirius put the blue 0liquid back into the push it came from. “Then you won’t be taking it.” Sirius said and looked up to look at Remus. “I know I have been a shitty friend these past months but please trust me.”

“Always.” Remus answered with a small smile.

“I’ll explain everything I know after some sleep, Marauders’ oath.” Sirius told him seeing the curious look Remus was sending him.

“Can you scourgify me?” Remus asked, watching at another piece of wood, on the bed, it was different from the one Sirius was wielding.

“To be honest I’d rather you take a bath. The Dittany works better on cleaned wounds.” Sirius said, and a light went on the other side of the bed they were sitting next too.

Sirius went to investigate and came back smiling. “Come on you big wolf lets get you in a bath.” He said helping Remus up.

“Harry?” Remus asked looking down at the little boy still in his arms nodding off.

“He can use a bath too.” Sirius said grinning before he sobered up. “I am not going to take him away from you Remi. Just keep is head out of the water yeah?” He asked hugging his friend.

“Like I would forget.” Remus said with a soft smile and a kiss on both Sirius and Harry’s forehead.

“You’re a good Alpha. We missed you a lot.” Sirius told him softly, tightening his hold on his friend for a minute before releasing him, leading the still naked man to the bathroom.

“JARVIS, we don’t need to see so much of him, focus on their upper body.” Clint whined, but JARVIS followed the order anyway.

Sirius leaned over the tub to work out the water then started to take his clothes off too, which made Clint glad he asked even if Natasha stuck her tongue at him playfully, behind Phil’s back.

“Can you put Harry down or do you want me to spell his clothes off?” Sirius asked.

“Spell off, please I don’t think I can let him go.” Remus said tightening his hold on Harry who opened his eyes to smile at him.

Sirius hold his wood piece once more and JARVIS’ feed froze for a couple of second and when the image started to move again Harry was still in the man’s arms, but he was now naked and whimpering.

“Co’d Moony.” Harry complained.

“Just a second Cub, the bath is almost ready.” Remus told him.

“Bash?” Harry looked around curiously.

“Yes, a bath, Moony as to be cleaned so everyone is taking a bath.” Sirius explained to him.

“P’ongs’et ‘oo?” Harry asked with big eyes.

“Yes, Prongslet too.” Sirius said with a deep laugh.

“P’ongs’et c’ean.” Harry protested.

“Well you’ll be cleaner then.” Sirius told him tickling him. “Plus, we don’t know where you’ve been, it’s just as well that we bath you and check that you don’t have any other injuries.”

“’kay.” Harry said but didn’t look convinced.

“Come on, it’s ready.” Sirius said and guided Remus who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Harry to the bath, helping him get in before turning to look for something. He grabbed a small bathroom trash can, reaching over the sink to grab the wood again, JARVIS froze and when the scene was back to normal the can had disappeared in its place was a plastic looking seat that could hold Harry out of the water, it was placed by Sirius in front of Remus in the bath, which Clint had to admit was abnormally big as Sirius slid in behind Remus to start cleaning his back.

“This magic stuff seems pretty useful.” Clint commented.

“I had never seen it in action before, but they could be great assets to SHIELD if they can do that all the time.” Phil admitted.

“That’s child play to what they can do. It’s called Transfiguration, they can change everything into anything, there are inherent laws as in physics, but I once saw a Durmstrang student change himself into a rabbit, it’s called Animus, I think.” Natasha explained.

“That could be dead useful for a spy or for infiltration mission.” Clint commented though he was thinking of something else entirely.

“Give it up Barton you’re thinking about becoming a bird.” Natasha said laughing at him when he pouted, they knew him too well.

In that time, Sirius and Remus had stayed silent, only whispering reassuring words when a particularly deep cut was cleaned.

“Why don’t you bath Harry?” Sirius said stroking Remus’ shoulders gently with soppy hands, after having emptied and refilled the bathtub twice to get all the blood and grim out of Remus’ wounds.

“I can’t let him go, Sirius.” Remus admitted with a sob.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to let him go.” Sirius said looking around them, he grabbed the seat he had made and took it off the bathtub. “Just turn around, I’ll clean him while you cuddle the little Cub.” He said with a soft smile and Remus followed his suggestion.

“He is so calm and sweet.” Remus said with a small smile of his own.

“He knows how to be a good cub for his Moony.” Sirius said rubbing soaps all over Harry’s body.

“Goo’ Cub.” Harry said nodding off against Remus’ shoulder once more, lulled by the gentle caresses of Sirius hands rubbing soap bubbles into him and the hot water of the bath.

“You’ve always been a good Cub.” Remus told him kissing his nose.

Sirius made them stand up, so he could rinse them off with the shower head and then helped Remus out of the bath.

“Go lay on the bed.” He said after yet another freezing moment. “I’ll be just a second.”

“We need to put clothes back on Harry.” Remus reminded him.

“I’ll see about grabbing him some clean clothes and I didn’t think about clean nappies either so for now we’ll wrap him in the covers while I put Dittany on you.” Sirius explained looking sheepish.

“We are free?” Remus asked unsurely.

“As far as I can tell, yes.” Sirius assured him. “There are people here they want to ask us questions but as far as I can tell they are not hostile and Harry and…” He said stopping himself not knowing if it was the right moment to bring up Luna. “Harry was with them before the same man brought me to them and he is unarmed and happy so for now I’ll trust them.”

“What is it Sirius?” Remus asked once he had put Harry over the covers and wrapping them over him kissing his forehead once more as the beautiful green eyes had troubles staying open. “Sleep Cub. We’ll keep you safe.” Harry yawned and finally closed his eyes.

“Harry isn’t…” Sirius started before he stopped concentrating on his task, which consisted of rubbing the off-white cream on Remus’ back, for a few minutes.

“Padfoot?” Remus asked grabbing Sirius’ hand on his shoulder and holding it.

“The man, Strange, he brought back Harry’s consciousness from the future. It was so awful they used the ‘walk in the past’ ritual, the one Dumbledore said was too dangerous.” Sirius said with a defeated sigh.

“Sirius? Where are Prongs and Lily?” Remus asked after thinking it over.

“They are gone Remus. Peter he…” Sirius stopped himself letting out a deep sob. “I agreed with him. When he said I was an obvious choice and they would come after me. I agreed that Peter would be a better choice then us and he…”

“He betrayed us.” Remus said coldly.

“Voldemort wanted to kill Harry. James, he fought against him, the house it was scorched all over, walls exploded. Lily, she was with Harry in the nursery, I don’t know why they didn’t apparate, they should have apparated away. We had changed the wards so they could get away from Harry’s room but we couldn’t apparate in.” Sirius explained to him crying in his arms when Remus turned around to hold him although he too was crying. “Voldemort is gone. He couldn’t kill Harry.”

“We’ll take care of our cub.” Remus affirmed after almost half an hour passed again running his fingers through Harry hair as he slept peacefully.

“Cubs.” Sirius said, and Remus looked at him sharply. “I didn’t…” Sirius started to protest but it died down when Remus started to growl. “Remus we wouldn’t have kept something like that from our Alpha.” Sirius told him sharply making Remus whine. “You are and will always be the alpha of the pack, if I had a pup of my own or if Prongs had another Prongslet you would have had Howlers coming after you to get you back to us immediately and the fuck with Dumbles orders.”

“Who’s cub is it then?” Remus asked looking calmer.

“Lovegood.” Sirius said and kept on not noticing the widening of Remus’ eyes or his breathing picking up, the spies in the other room did looking down at the still calmly sleeping Luna. “I don’t really know what she is doing here, they said Strange brought her after he brought Harry and Xeno and Pandora just gave her up.”

“Lu… Luna is here?” Remus whispered reverently.

“Moony?” Sirius asked concerned.

“My cub is here?” Remus asked looking panicked.

Sirius looked down at Harry and then back up at Remus, only to notice that his friend was look at the door longingly.

“Remus?” Sirius inquired.

“Dumbledore, he sent me to the pack in France.” Remus started his tale.

“Yeah I remember that was just before he had us move to the cottage.” Sirius said with a frown.

“He didn’t want me there when the Fidelius was cast, Sirius. He wouldn’t tell me who the secret keeper was when I came back, he implied that it was you and told me it was James’ and Lily’s choice who was told but you had some input.” Remus said, though clearly this wasn’t the story he was originally going to tell.

“I remember you didn’t come around the cottage until Harry was born, that was almost 2 weeks later. I didn’t really notice at the time because we were busy between the Order and planning how to get Alice and Lily in St Mungos safely, when they went into labors. You came to my place every night and I guess we didn’t really notice that you never came to the cottage.” Sirius reminisced.

“Peter got drunk the night he came back from his mom’s, kept complaining that he wasn’t the Godfather to ‘the brat’.” Remus said with a disgusted sneer. “None of us were faring better on the drunk part so I only remembered that later and thought he was just jealous we hadn’t included him, though I don’t think we ever told him Harry’s name since he wasn’t there for the blessing. Anyhow that night he told me were the cottage was.” Remus said. “I was already suspicious about Dumbledore. Well not so much as suspicious as furious.” Remus snarled making Harry and Sirius both whimper coming closer to him unconsciously.

 “What happened Moony? What did he do to you?” Sirius asked clearly expecting the worst.

Those people wouldn’t make good spies they were wearing every emotion on their faces, at least that was Clint’s assessment, though he was impatient to learn what that Dumble man did as he was clearly a manipulative ass.

“The mission in France. When I found the pack, I wasn’t the only stranger there. Xeno, Dumbledore sent him there telling him that the alpha had agreed to work for the light side for a price, Xeno thought the price was the article he was coming to write.” Remus explained.

“Wait! No!” Sirius protested. “The French pack, I told Dumbledore years ago that they would never follow us, but they wouldn’t follow Voldemort either. The Malfoy family stole their land centuries ago they still have a bloodfeud against them.” As Remus stayed silent Sirius’ eyes grew wide. “He didn’t… Please tell me, he didn’t send Xenophilius to them as a payment to join our side.”

Remus grabbed a frantic Sirius and rolled them out of the bed before they could disturb Harry’s sleep.

“I did not let that happen Sirius. I couldn’t.” Remus assured him.

“Xeno never wanted any part in the war and he certainly didn’t volunteer to be a sacrifice to a pack who hates his family more than they hate him.” Sirius said crying softly on Remus’ shoulder.

“I didn’t let it happen. I made them an offer and they gave me back Xeno before anything could happen.” Remus said. “I had to Sirius.”

Sirius looked up at him sharply. “What did he force you to do?”

“I had to claim him Sirius, what they were planning on doing to him… I had no choice and neither did he. But he agreed, Xeno, I explained to him what was going on and what the outcomes could be, he begged me.” Remus was distraught.

And to be honest so were the people watching in the other room, Natasha even settled down next to Luna on the floor carding her fingers through her soft blond hair.

“Shush. Moony it wasn’t your fault. I know you had plans, and ideals, about sex, I am really sorry it was taken away from you in such an awful way. I can’t say I am sorry you saved Xeno though, you are such a good Alpha.” Sirius told him cuddling up to him.

“Luna? She is mine Sirius.” Remus admitted after a few minutes.

Sirius snorted and Remus cuffed him on the back of the head for it. “Sorry Moony but seriously on your first time? And you make quite a good looking cub. Is she why you haven’t been around as much? Why didn’t you tell us? ...” Sirius was about to go on when Remus stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth.

“I never saw her Padfoot.” Remus revealed with a pained sob.

“WHAT!” Sirius cried out pushing himself away from Remus who looked away. Sirius start to growl trying to get up but was hold down by Remus. “Let me go Moony, I am going to go kill that old man right now.”

“Sirius no.” Remus told him jumping on top of Sirius to stop him. Which to the people in the living room was slightly funny, seeing as Remus was still naked.

“Yes, I am going to grab onto his beard and hang him on top of the Astronomy tower.” Sirius snarled at him.

“They’ll take the cubs away from me.” Remus told him firmly. “Don’t give them a reason to do that to me again.”

“He will die.” Sirius told him just as firmly.

“He will.” Remus agreed.

“Tell me what he did Moony, please?” Sirius asked.

“Can I have my daughter first?” Remus asked and while Sirius seemed to hesitate Natasha and Clint grabbed Luna, the blankets and the diaper bag to bring them to the bedroom.

“Sirius look at me.” Remus ordered gently, and Sirius obeyed. “I will never ever put anyone above Harry, but you know how werewolves pack work so why are you worried?”

“I know you see all the pack cubs as yours, I just… I don’t know if he knew any of that, if it’s why she is here. I don’t even know if Harry was friendly with her in the future. He, no, we, just lost Prongs and Lily, I don’t know if he will feel like he is loosing you too. But I don’t want you to feel like you should stay away from Luna either. It’s just so much.” Sirius admitted, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

“I don’t think it is going to be a problem.” Clint said from the doorway having caught the last of Sirius rant. “From what we have learned so far they were really close in the future, brother and sister close, Harry clearly remembers that, his first thought once we got her was to make sure she was okay.” Clint explained to them.

Remus suddenly scrambled to grab onto something to cover himself finally settling for placing Sirius in front of his naked self.

“That’s not really useful as we have been watching you since you came in.” Natasha told him raising an eyebrow and showing her burden. “We brought Luna here, we thought it was a good idea.” She said before handing her over to an overwhelmed Remus.

“You heard what I did, you’ll let me have her anyway?” Remus asked not taking his eyes of his daughter.

“You did nothing we haven’t done before.” Clint admitted putting the diaper bag on the bed. Looking to see that Harry was still sleeping. “According to Bill, the bag is spelled so that only Harry, Sirius and myself can open it.” He hold up the journal that was in his other hand. “We’ll wait until we are all together to read more, so I’ll keep that for now.”

“Finish your talk, yes we’ll keep listening, we aren’t judging we just need as much intel as we can get since you know each other and some of what we are up against and we don’t. We can learn a lot more that way, people tend to forget things when asked directly about it.” Natasha admitted to them which was a good strategy as far as Clint was concern. Being SHIELD’s assets, they were under surveillance all the time, they knew it, even now they were only allowed away from their guards because Phil had approved of it and they were together so if needed Fury wouldn’t hesitate to debrief them on each other.

“Sleep, we’ll talk once everyone is awake, the little ones aren’t going to give us the opportunity to stay in bed for a long time.” Phil said from the doorway. “If you need anything JARVIS is in walls everywhere if he can’t point you to what you need he’ll call for us. You could probably apparate out with the kids but please try to remember that we want to help, and it was Harry’s choice to come to us, you aren’t prisoners but I’d rather you don’t run. We won’t offer again.” Phil told them firmly before waving Clint and Natasha out of the room.

“We are staying.” Sirius told Remus before he could argue. “I don’t know what is going on, but I feel like it’s the good call.”

“Whatever you want Padfoot.” Remus said unwrapping Harry, waiting for Sirius to pull clothes out of the bag before spelling them onto him and putting Luna next to him. Smiling brightly when automatically both little ones reach out for the other.

“They will be happy, Moony, will make sure of it. Us and Severus. Don’t look at me like that he was not negotiable, our Little Pup got Lily’s stubbornness.” Sirius explained when Remus raised an eyebrow at him. “Will you tell me what Dumbledore did to you Remus?”  

“When we got back from France, he was furious, he played the concern grandfather like he usually does but the full moon was so close I could smell it on him. He obliviated Xeno but not me he said it would remind me of why he had to push all those laws on creatures, the ones James refused to sign on. About a month after Harry’s birth I was in St Mungos to get my Wolfsbane, which I stopped taking, but he has made it mandatory for me to see you and the others, said that if I didn’t he would send me to Azkaban, I have been out of the country for so long, on his orders, since we graduated, I wasn’t sure if he could do it or not, so I went to take my dose like a good little wolf, but they can’t say if we took it or not and that was the last time I took it. I ran into Pandora and Xeno. Pandora was furious, yelling at him for being a worthless Malfoy, I had never seen her so angry, she is usually so calm. But that’s when I smelled Luna. Xeno was pregnant…”

Natasha put a hand over Clint’s mouth before he could comment wanting to hear the rest.

Remus kept on talking. “Having been obliviated he couldn’t even tell her how it happened. I couldn’t tell them because they could have accused me of rape, or line theft, I would have been Kissed right away, Pandora was a new Lady and she is a grey witch both sides would have wanted to please her, so she would side with them.” Remus took a deep breath looking down at his cubs before he kept going. “I went back to Dumbledore, I asked him to go and explain things to them, when we got there we saw Pandora putting an abortive potion into Xeno’s tea, he was absolutely out of it, looked at her doing it and he had no reaction, even when Dumbledore knocked Pandora startled but Xeno didn’t move.”

“I guess he was in shock. He was always really sensible.” Sirius commented.

“Pandora let us in, Dumbledore explained to her what happened in aparté so Xeno wouldn’t hear…” Remus kept going.

“Yeah, that could really mess with someone’s head.” Sirius agreed.

“Pandora calmed down, she even thanked me for saving Xeno but she was still going to give him the spoiled tea. I begged her not to do it.” Remus said sighing.

“Lovegood is a matriarchal line, Pandora didn’t even need to have Xeno’s agreement. How did you get her to back off?” Sirius asked grateful but surprised.

“I didn’t, Dumbledore cast the Imperio on her. At first, I was shocked but all he made her do was spill the tea and clean up the cup, so I didn’t protest.” Remus admitted looking ashamed. “He told her she was pregnant, and happy to be because Molly was pregnant again and they could share it together.”

“Molly had Ronald in March and wasn’t pregnant again until December.” Sirius told him dubiously.

“He told her she’d have to hide to protect her baby against Death Eaters and he would come back and tell her when it was okay to go to Molly.” Remus said shaking his head. “I have my guesses as to when that happened.”

“You’ll tell me later.” Sirius told him yawning.

“He told her he would put up wards around the Rookery so that no one will be able to bother them. Than he told her he was going to send Poppy to look after her pregnancy and that it was okay if she looked after Xeno too while she was there, you can never be too careful.” Remus said shaking his head. “I let him do it I didn’t protest, it would keep my cub safe after all. It was once outside that I understood what the old man had planned.” Remus snarled once more.

“Moony tell me. We’ll make him pay.” Sirius told him.

“He casted the Fidelius Charm on the house, told me to write the address down on a paper for himself and Poppy as he had made me their secret keeper, than he put up wards against werewolves, dark creature, wizards, everything I was he warded against. I was the secret keeper, but I wasn’t allowed to see them.” Remus said tears rolling down his eyes onto Luna’s blond hair as leaned over the cubs to kiss them. “I asked him to make an exception and he told me it would be unfair to Xeno that he deserved to never remember what had happen and that I should just forget about the cub. When I disagreed he became angry, said that if I hadn’t sully Xeno with my bestial manners he wouldn’t have had to do that, that I already cost him the French pack’s allegiance and I should be grateful he wouldn’t get rid of the child himself, but that I shouldn’t have any illusion of ever being the cub’s father or ever meeting them or he would tell the world what I had done, what I was.” Remus said with a growl.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Remus, and if Xeno had thought you did he wouldn’t have come back with you to see Dumbledore he would have gone to the DMLE to talk to Shacklebolt. If he had been scared, he would have ran to his brother before he went to Dumbledore. You know he had been wary of him since he supported his disownment for marrying Pandora.” Sirius reminded him.

“He threatened to lift the Fidelius if the wards ever told him I came close. Not just theirs Sirius. James and Lily’s too, Harry was only a few weeks old.” Remus explained cuddling close to the cubs.

“Oh Remus!” Sirius said coming over to Remus’ side of the bed to hug him.

“He said I was a danger to them. To you. That Greyback had some kind of power over me and one day he could just order me to hurt you all.” Remus explained.

“That’s why you only came around the new moon.” Sirius sighed as he realized it.

“I couldn’t stay away from you. You’re my pack and he is my cub. I just needed to make sure I wouldn’t endanger you.” Remus admitted.

“And then 2 months ago we came to join you for a run.” Sirius said pulling the sheet over them.

“You brought Harry with you.” Remus said in an angry voice.

“Harry is your cub. Magic wouldn’t allow you to hurt him, and you know it. You spend the night curled up around him growling at us.” Sirius said playfully.

“You were being idiots. He was supposed to be at home in his crib under the Fidelius not in the forest on the other side of the Island playing with a werewolf.” Remus mumbled.

“We didn’t know about Dumbledore’s threats we just thought you were being your old grumpy self-deprecating self and we wanted to prove to you that you weren’t a threat to Harry.” Sirius admitted.

“The full moon had been harder since Luna was born, not being able to smell her or scent her. I only knew she was a her because Molly was going on and on about how they would be able to have playdates with her own daughter once she was born.” Remus explained. “Being around Harry after the full moon just made me want her more, I needed to know my cubs were safe. She wasn’t safe with Dumbledore keeping an eye on her.”

“He’ll know she is gone.” Sirius swore.

“He took down the Fidelius charm tonight. I was in the forest near the Rook, I was hoping they would take her to the Diggorys’ for Samhain and I would be able to see her and smell her.” Remus admitted blushing.

“It’s okay, I would have been hidden in the bushes as Padfoot all day long if Harry had been kept away from me.” Sirius assured him.

“He won’t be back for her, he is probably hoping the Death Eaters will take Voldemort disappearance on every light families they can find.” Remus told him, tensing up once what he had told sank in.

“Everyone is protected.” Sirius assured him. “Pandora and Xeno gave Luna to Strange they must have known someone was coming, they’ll protect themselves.”

“They’ll know to make up something to explain why she isn’t there anymore.” Remus said wit a yawn.

“Go to sleep Remi. The cubs will wake us up soon enough.” Sirius told him and settled himself on the other side of the bed, so the kids were sleeping safely between them.

“Okay, I didn’t get everything they said, but I get the gits of it. That Dumbledore guy is an asshole of Hydra’s proportion. Using kids against their parents, selling friendlies out to their enemies, leaving babies in the street without protections…” Clint rambled.

“Okay Clint we get it.” Natasha told him. “I don’t think there is any need to ask really but just to make sure we are in, right?”

“this will complicate things a lot.” Phil said pacing. “And I thought Stark would be a pain to deal with.” He sighed. “I’ll have to report all this to Fury at some point, he knows about wizards he probably has contacts there if they report Harry or Luna missing before we do we’ll be in major troubles.”

“As far as he is concerned we still have a week before he calls out for us. That’s what the Budapest protocol is for and he will know to deny everything he doesn’t have answers to just to be on the safe side.” Clint reminded them. After all that’s what they did when they were actually in Budapest and Natasha defected to SHIELD.

“A week Barton, not one more day.” Phil told him.

“Yes sir.” Clint answered cheekily knowing Phil wouldn’t say anything about it. Having been friends for years after having be mentor and mentee for the first year Clint spent at SHIELD.

They didn’t know yet how much they would learn and be able to do in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary this won't be updated regularly but I promise to answer any question asked about plot and maybe if you leave me some comments you will inspire me to write more.  
> Also English is not my first language I am doing everything I can to proof read my work but I am not perfect and as such I am bound to make mistakes. If so and you want to tell me please do it nicely I don't take well to being said I should 'stop writing until my English is perfect' in less nicer words...


End file.
